Descubriendo el placer del amor Hot
by Paola Prieto
Summary: Capitulo 32 Final - Antes que nada, este fic no es mio y esta incompleto.. Harry y compañia se daran cuenta del lo placentero que es el amor, justo antes de matar a Voldemort.. Uno de los mejores Fic que leido en mi vida..
1. Descubriendo el placer del amor

**DESCUBRIENDO EL PLACER DEL AMOR R/H G/H (HOT)**

**por Agata Camil Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic, espero me dejen muchos Post **

**Agata**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Bueno antes que nada este Fic no es mió, como podrán darse cuenta.. Este fic esta incompleto la autora abandono la Web ademas del fic, asi que no se molesten si se quedan con ganas de mas historia, yo estoy igual jeje.. **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DESCUBRIENDO EL PLACER DEL AMOR

Muy a su pesar los tres amigos habían regresado una vez más a Hogwarts, lo harían por corto tiempo hasta emprender el viaje en busca de Voldemort. Ron se encontraba en su cuarto del colegio solo, se preparaba para la cena. Este último verano su cabeza estaba hecha un pandemonio de pensamientos, por un lado estaba la ayuda que debía brindarle a Harry, por otro Hermione.

No lograba sacarla de su cabeza. Se miro en el espejo y noto con una sonrisa en los labios que su cuerpo había cambiado mucho, ya no era un niño, hacía bastante que notaba este cambio, sobre todo desde que había descubierto los placeres increíbles que le proporcionaba acariciarse. Por momentos sentía culpa y vergüenza de lo que hacía, pero en otros sus deseos eran tantos que no podía evitarlo.

La mayoría de las veces que conseguía estar solo con el mismo, su cabeza volaba imaginando a la castaña, siempre ocurría lo mismo en sus pensamientos, primero la besaba, le confesaba su amor, luego esa dulzura desaparecía mientras imaginaba que la desnudaba, la besaba y recorría su cuerpo con sus blancas manos. Ron descubrió aquello cuando tenía 14 años, fue por casualidad.

Estaba solo en su cuarto de la madriguera y se despertó excitado, al comienzo esa dureza le molestaba, no lo entendía del todo bien, en esa oportunidad había tocado su miembro sin saber lo que hacía, al rozarlo con sus manos sintió algo increíble, por instinto y en silencio siguió acariciándolo hasta que todo culmino en un gemido ahogado. En aquella oportunidad se sintió avergonzado sin saber el motivo, auque estaba solo en su cuarto, sus mejillas se pusieron casi tan coloradas como su cabello.

El tiempo fue pasando y trato de no acariciarse de esa forma pensando que estaba mal, muy mal. Fue su hermano Fred quien le dijo que eso no estaba mal, que era algo normal. Cuando tenia 15 años se encontraba en el baño de su casa, había entrado en él para darse un baño, bajo el agua por alguna razón que desconocía recordó a su pequeña amiga, fue inevitable que su miembro se excitara, a pesar de que sentía que eso estaba mal no pudo evitar continuar y acariciarse sin miramientos, estaba en lo mejor cuando Fred llamo a la puerta..

-..Ya va..-Había contestado con un gemido ahogado.

Ese día el gemelo lo espero en la puerta del baño, el pelirrojo salió del cuarto de mal humor por haber sido interrumpido, Fred lo llevo hasta su habitación y le pregunto que hacía en la baño, le costo bastante al gemelo sacarle la verdad a su hermano, cuando por fin este confesó, Fred le dijo que no diría nada, pero que no debía avergonzarse, que era un acto natural. De igual manera el joven se contenía para no hacerlo seguido.

Se termino de vestir para la cena, salio de su cuarto pasando por el retrato de la dama gorda, cuando llego al gran salón vio que Harry miraba a Ginny con la vista fija, se sentó junto a él y le pregunto por la castaña,

-..No se..-Respondió su amigo.

La ausencia de la chica lo preocupo y salió a buscarla, recorrió casi todo el castillo hasta que llego al baño de los prefectos, la llamo desde la entrada pero nadie respondió, vio la pileta llena de agua y se asomo, lo que vio lo impresiono, la chica estaba nadando bajo el agua, por eso no lo había escuchado, vio a través del agua cristalina la figura inquietante de la joven, trato de huir antes de ser visto, cuando estaba llegando a la puerta la chica saco la cabeza a la superficie y lo vio de espaldas..

-..¡Ron!..-Grito la chica.

Él se giro y pudo verla, su cabello estaba mojado y sus hombros húmedos brillaban a la luz.

-..¿Que haces aquí?..-Pregunto la chica..

El chico bajo la vista tan avergonzado que de su garganta en lugar de vos salio un susurro.

-..No te vi en el comedor y vine a buscarte, llame antes de entrar, pero no respondiste, y bueno, entre...

La castaña estaba ruborizada, lo único que podía vérsele desde donde estaba Ron eran los hombros y su rostro. Él seguía con la cabeza baja.

-..No estoy desnuda tonto, puedes mirarme...

El pelirrojo levanto la cabeza lentamente y la vio salir del agua con una maya enteriza, aquella imagen lo dejo sin habla, sin decir nada pego la vuelta y salio corriendo dejando a la chica sola.

Salio a toda velocidad por el pasillo, estaba acongojado, no podía creer lo que había visto, bueno ella no estaba desnuda pero era lo mas cercano a estarlo..

-..Es tan bella, tan perfecta..-Pensó.

Se paro en la mitad un pasillo y tomo aire, la quería, él sabia que la quería, la quería con toda el alma. Siempre la había querido, primero como amigos y luego la quería con la inocencia de sus primeros años de juventud, ahora todo era diferente, además de quererla, la deseaba, la deseaba con todo su corazón. Llego hasta el gran comedor y se sentó junto a su amigo.

-..¿La encontraste?..-Pregunto Harry..

-..No..-Mintió el chico, no sabía por que lo hacía, pero le mintió.

No quería compartir eso con su amigo, no en ese momento. Rato después la castaña llego al gran comedor con el cabello húmedo. Se sentó justo en frente de Ron, sin querer cada tanto él la miraba, trataba de no hacerlo pero sus ojos se iban solos hacia la chica, Harry noto que su amigo miraba a la castaña y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Luego de la cena todos partieron a la sala común, una ves allí, el pelirrojo dio las buenas noches y se marcho su cuarto, se tiro vestido en la cama, su moreno amigo lo siguió.

-..¿Que pasa Ron?-Harry.

-..Nada.-Dijo Ron

-..¿Es Hermione verdad?

-..¿Que dices?, Déjame quiero estar solo.

Se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación circular, cuando llego a la sala común paso al lado de la castaña, sin querer rozó su mano en el cuerpo de ella, el chico la miro horrorizado, se giro y salio por el retrato. Hermione lo siguió por el corredor, el chico caminaba velozmente, finalmente lo alcanzo tomándolo del brazo, no le quedo más remedio que girarse y mirarla.

-..¿Que te pasa Ron?

El chico aparto su brazo de ella.

-..Nada déjame..

-..Pero dime, puedo ayudarte, puedes confiar en mí, ¿que pasa?

-..Nada, no me pasa nada, déjame en paz y no seas tan pesada.

Dejo a la pobre chica parada sola en la penumbra del pasillo, ella se sintió tan mal que regreso a la sala común y sin saludar a nadie subió por las escaleras y se tumbo en la cama. Por su parte el pelirrojo subía por las movedizas escaleras y llego hasta el séptimo piso, paso tres veces por la pared hasta que la puerta apareció, dentro de la sala multipropósitos había una cama y una jarra de jugo, al fondo un gran baño con una gran bañadera.

-..Era justo lo que necesitaba..-Se dijo..

Se denudo y lleno la bañera con agua, se metió dentro, el agua lo abrigo, apoyo su espalda en el respaldo de la blanca tina y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, al cerrar los ojos la imagen de la castaña nadado en el agua se apodero de el, recordó la figura de la chica al salir del agua, apretó los ojos para no ver más esa imagen..

-..Piensa en otra cosa..-Se dijo, pero no podía ella seguía ahí, en su mente, su cuerpo se erizo, imagino que la besaba, que acariciaba su bello rostro, pero no era suficiente, su mente se la mostraba desnuda, se imagino que aquella joven se le entregaba de cuerpo y alma..-..No puedo..-Pensó..-..Es mi amiga..-Repetía.

Era inevitable, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos saciar su sed, se toco su miembro viril, estaba erecto, no quería hacerlo, no quería pensar en ella de esa forma, el deseo fue más fuerte, apoyo su mano derecha en su pecho, la bajo lentamente acariciando su estomago, su vientre, finalmente llego hasta su virilidad, con pudor y vergüenza, lo acaricio, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió las entrañas, solo en aquel cuarto, se entrego a su deseo, la veía claramente en su mente, ella lo besaba frenéticamente, le decía que estaba loca por el, se imaginaba que le basaba las partes mas recónditas de su cuerpo, no reprimió ni uno solo de sus gemidos, con gritos ahogados, termino su lujuria.


	2. Ella

**Capitulo 2 - Ella.**

Los días fueron pasando y Ron trataba con frialdad a la castaña, no por que quisiera herirla sino por que pensó que de esa manera lograría olvidarla, siempre terminaban en discusiones ruidosas, la chica se apenaba mucho y pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca estudiando ó en su cuarto encerrada.

Una tarde ella se quedo sola en su cuarto, habían tenido una pelea terrible con el pelirrojo, se dieron tantos gritos que los presentes en la sala común se retiraron dejándolos solos. Se tumbo en la cama y corrió las cortinas adoceladas de su cama, se aflojo la corbata de su cuello pues estaba tan llena de ira que la estaba ahogando, cerro los ojos y recordó la discusión.

Estaba acalorada, se quito el suéter y retiro la corbata de su cuello, luego desabotono los primero botones de su camisa. El pelirrojo le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, ella lo quería pero estaba segura que el la odiaba, el mayor problema era que no sabía el por que, si bien siempre habían discutido, nunca como en la última semana.

Lentamente se fue calmando y en su cabeza estaba la cara de su amigo, de pronto sin aviso, se imagino besándolo, rodeándolo del cuello, acariciando su espalda por encima de su ropa.

-..¡¿Que estoy haciendo?!..-Se dijo.

Pero esto ya le había pasado. Ya había imaginado a su amigo besándola, se imaginaba cosas con él que harían poner colorado a cualquier mortal. Sabiendo que estaba sola en aquel cuarto, hizo aquello que había descubierto hace algún tiempo, paso sus manos por sus pechos, ya no eran pequeños como antes, ahora tenían un tamaño normal y estaban muy bien formados, al pasar la mano por sus pechos sintió que sus pezones se endurecían, esto la extasió, se imaginaba que ese pelirrojo de sus sueños le confesaba su amor, la besaba y la acariciaba sin pudor, ella sabía que la única forma de tenerlo era en sus fantasías, no pudo evitar recordar los labios del joven, cada tanto le pasaba que se quedaba como tonta mirando la forma de los labios de su amigo, la boca de él la provocaba, el chico tenía unos labios perfectamente delineados y rojos como la sangre.

Imagino más, se imagino su lengua, el sabor de su boca, ella lo quería, estaba totalmente loca por el, ella sabía que no era solo que aquel chico le gustaba, lo quería desde siempre, habían crecido juntos, pero el pelirrojo parecía no notar que ella ya no era una niña.

Apretando sus pechos se imagino que él le besaba el cuello, su escote, no pudo contenerse y abrió ligeramente las piernas, rozo sus sexo por encima de la ropa interior y noto una humedad conocida, suavemente metió sus dedos por debajo de sus bragas y acaricio con ganas su sexo inflamado, lo imaginaba, no podía sacar de su mente esa imagen salvaje de él haciéndole el amor.

Con la vos hecha un susurro, murmuro..-..Roooonnnn..-

Se sentó en su cama totalmente avergonzada de tener esos pensamientos sobre él, no quería pensar ni sentir eso por el pelirrojo, pero no podía evitarlo.

-..Ojala me quisieras como yo a ti..-Dijo en vos alta.

Harry estaba totalmente consternado, sabía que lo mejor era terminar con Ginny, de esa forma el se aseguraba que nada malo le pasaría a la pelirroja. Estaba sentado frente al lago con sus libros cuando llego Ron.

-..Que haces aquí?..-Pregunto Ron..

-..Pensaba…

-..¿En Ginny?

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, se imaginaba que sería más fácil estar cerca de ella pero se había equivocado, antes podía besarla cuando quería, podía abrazarla en los pasillos sin ninguna excusa, ahora debía conformase con mirarla de lejos.

Harry estaba verdaderamente enamorado de Ginny, a diferencia de su amigo y Hermione, él y Ginny nuca discutían, se llevaban muy bien, ella era una excelente compañía y una gran compañera, la chica era bella, divertida, lo tenía todo.

Harry no podía dejar de recordar esos besos maravillosos que se deban a escondidas, la boca de la chica estaba hecha para él, con solo rozar sus labios su corazón se encendía de amor. Durante el tiempo que fueron novios la pasión que sentía por ella fue creciendo de manera desmedida, en muchas oportunidades tuvo que contenerse para no desnudarla en alguna aula vacía y hacerle el amor.

Harry recordaba perfectamente sus besos, su legua juguetona y sobre todas las cosas, las palabras de amor, Ginny era la única persona en este mundo que le había dicho que lo amaba.

De pronto frente a la mirada desconcertada de su amigo se levanto del pasto y salió como un rayo hacia el castillo, en ese momento todo fue claro, Ginny lo amaba, por que tenía que dejarla, para estas alturas Voldemort ya sabría de la existencia de Ginny.

Mientras corría en busca de su verdadero amor, se dijo que lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba para estar con ella, en su ausencia la chica estaría bien cuidada por el ministerio y por la nueva directora, luego pensó que lo mejor era regresar con la chica sin que nadie lo supiera, de esa forma ella correría menos riesgos.

Encontró a la pelirroja en el medio de un pasillo rodeada de amigas, se acerco a ella con seguridad y le dijo..

-..Necesito hablar contigo, te espero hoy a las 12 de la noche en la sala común..-

La joven lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos sin entender que quería Harry, pero asistió a la cita, él lo era todo para ella, no de hora, desde siempre, desde la primera ves que lo vio, se enamoro de ese chico tan especial.

A las 12 en punto y con el corazón en la boca, estaba junto a la chimenea. Harry apareció por las escaleras con la capa de su padre en el brazo, la tomo de la mano diciendo..

-..Ven conmigo..-

Llevo a la chica hasta el séptimo piso, pasaron tres veces por la puerta, cuando entraron vieron un gran sillón rojo, nada más..

Ella se sentó y le dijo

-..Te escucho..-

El chico la tomo del rostro y la beso, nuevamente estaba sintiendo esa lengua fogosa en su boca, no quería que el beso terminara, con mucho esfuerzo logro separarse de ella.

-..Ginny, te amo, no puedo seguir sin ti, quiero pedirte que me perdones, yo no quise dejarte, solo quería protegerte. Si tú quieres, podemos regresar sin que nadie se entere, de esa forma yo estaré mas tranquilo sabiendo que el secreto te protege.

Ella lo miro a los ojos antes de responder.

-..¿Sabes? No soy un juguete, lo siento. Se que ir en busca de Voldemort es muy importante, más importante que yo y lo entiendo, pero no me hagas esto.

Se levanto del sillón y se fue hasta la puerta, antes de que pudiera salir el moreno la atrapo con sus brazos y la rodeo de la cintura, acerco sus labios al oído de ella y le hablo nuevamente.

-..Lo se Ginn, se que no eres un juguete, pero te juro que te amo, te amo por que eres maravillosa, se que mi vida es compleja, pero te amo, y entiendo que no quieras regresar conmigo, solo dime por última ves que me amas.

A la pelirroja se le escapo una lagrima de su ojo, sabía que el muchacho la quería, pero no quería sufrir más, ya llevaba con ella un gran dolor al saber que si Harry iba en busca de Voldemort, quizás no regresaría. Se giro hacia el y lo rodeo del cuello, lo miro a los ojos y le hablo

-..Te amo Harry, lo sabes..-

El moreno no pudo contenerse la apoyo contra una pared y la beso sin reparos, la tomo del rostro hundiendo su enamorada lengua en esa boca que tanto amaba, la chica bajo sus manos por el cuello hasta apoyarlas en el pecho de él, ya nada importaba, ni Voldemort, ni la hora, nada, solo eran ellos, dándose ese beso maravilloso que les llenaba el corazón de amor.

Ginny le acarició el pecho por encima de la ropa haciendo que el chico la estrujará más contra él, sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que nada podía separarlos. Harry no se contuvo, en otras ocasiones detenía estos besos para no dejarse llevar por la pasión, pero esta ves, no se detendría, la amaba, la deseaba, ella era lo único que lo retenía en este mundo.

La decoración del lugar cambio abruptamente, el sillón desapareció y una cama muy grande con sabanas celestes apareció en su lugar, sin dudarlo él la llevo hasta la cama y se recostó sobre la pelirroja acariciando son ternura su cuerpo, ella gemía de placer y el pareció darse cuenta lo que estaban a punto de hacer, se apoyo en sus codos y la miro a los ojos.

-..Ginn, no tenemos que hacer esto, yo…No quiero que…

Ella poso un dedo sobre los labios para que no hablara más.

-..Yo quiero Harry, te amo y te deseo, por favor no te detengas esta vez.

El no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su corazón latía como nunca en su vida, con dulzura le quito una a una las prendas, ella le saco la camisa del colegio y lo ayudo a quistarse los pantalones, cuando estuvieron desnudos, el la miro detenidamente.

-..Eres hermosa..

El blanco cuerpo de la chica estaba frente a él, ella que pensó que llegado ese momento estaría muy nerviosa y avergonzada se sorprendió al ver que estaba tranquila y serena, entregada por completo al acto de amor que estaba a punto de cometer.

La chica lo rodeo del cuello y lo beso, sus besos se hicieron más y más calientes hasta que él no pudo contenerse y le separo las piernas con pasión, tuvo mucho cuidado, para él también era nuevo, estaba ansioso y auque quería disfrutar ese momento, el apuro de su urgencia podo más, la penetro suavemente, ella grito y el chico se asusto, estaba a punto de salir de su estreches cuando ella lo detuvo.

-..No te detengas..

-..No quiero hacerte daño, no puedo yo…

Pero ella lo envolvió con sus piernas y con sus talones presiono los glúteos del excitado mago y lo empujo contra su cuerpo, él arremetió con fuerza y sintió algo tibio que lo envolvía mientras la chica apretaba los ojos de dolor.

-..Ya esta Ginn, ya esta…-Le dijo en el oído..

Se quedo muy quieto y la beso con ternura diciéndole cuanto la amaba, ella se acostumbro a tenerlo dentro y los minutos el dolor desapareció, ya mas calmada movió sus caderas haciendo que el chico se enloqueciera, ahora el también movía su pelvis para penetrarla, ya no era lento su movimiento, ahora podía moverse con mayor facilidad, Harry le beso la boca, el cuello, llego con su lengua hasta los delicados pechos de la pelirroja y se aferro a ellos con sus labios mientras ella repetía una y otra vez su nombre. Extenuados él la penetro una ultima ves y su cuerpo templo al sentir un placer increíble he inigualable..


	3. Deseos desesperados

**Capitulo 3 - Deseos desesperados**

Ginny llego a la mañana siguiente a su cuarto, trato de no hacer ningún ruido, Hermione corrió de un tirón la cortina de su cama y la cuestiono.

-..¿Donde estabas?..-Hermione.

-..Shhhh..-

La pelirroja se sentó en la cama de su amiga y cerro la cortina, con la vos emocionada le contó lo sucedido. La castaña estaba casi tan emocionada como ella, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-..¿Y como es? Digo, ¿que se siente?

-..Oh Herms, es…No se como decirlo, ¡hermoso! Fue increíble.

Charlaron hasta que se hizo la hora del desayuno, por suerte era Sábado, si hubieran tenido clases tanto Harry como Ginny se hubieran dormido sentados en el banco de sus respectivas aulas. En el gran comedor Ron bostezaba mientras las dos chicas se sentaban junto a él. La pelirroja no podía borrase la sonrisa de los labios.

-..¿Y Harry?..-Pregunto Hermione..

-..Se quedo durmiendo, no se que le pasa..-Dijo Ron..

Las amigas cruzaron una mirada cómplice frente a la atenta mirada de Ron.

-..¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?..-Pregunto Ron..

-..Nada..-Dijeron las chicas en conjunto, al pelirrojo no le gusto nada la forma en que se estaban comportando, termino el desayuno y anuncio que iría a despertar a Harry.

-..No..-Grito Hermione.

-..¿Por que no?..

La chica no sabía que responder pero su amiga lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, temía que su hermano se enterara de lo que había pasado, ella se lo había contado a Hermione por que era su amiga, pero su hermano no comprendería a Harry y lo mas probable es que lo matara si solo sospechara algo.

-..Yo…Quiero hablar contigo..-Dijo para ganar tiempo.

-..¿Conmigo? ¿De que?

-..Pues, demos un paseo y conversamos..

Cuando salieron del comedor la castaña se giro y vio que Ginny le guiñaba un ojo en forma de agradecimiento. En cuanto los vio salir, se puso de pie y salió por el pasillo a toda maquina, quería despertar a Harry antes que llegara Ron.

En los terrenos del colegio los dos amigos caminaban en silencio, llegaron hasta el lago y el pelirrojo se sentó en el pasto.

-..Bueno dime, ¿que pasa?..-Comento Ron..

La chica se quedo muda, no sabía que decir, todo lo que había pensado le pareció poco contundente como excusa.

-..Bueno, yo…Quería saber ¿si ya sabes cuando Harry piensa irse del colegio?..-Comenzó a decir Hermione..

Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-..¿Para eso me hiciste salir?..-Comento Ron un tanto molesto..

A la chica le fastidio bastante el tono de su amigo, con la alegría que sentía por Ginny se había olvidado que últimamente ella y él no podían mantener ninguna conversación sin que esta terminara en una pelea. La chica levanto una ceja muy molesta.

-..Discúlpame por haberte molestado..

Sin poder contenerse gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella salio corriendo por el campo.

Ron se agarro la cara con las manos diciendo..

-..¿Que he hecho?..-

Corrió por el campo y la vio entrar al castillo caminando a toda prisa. Para cuando el llego al castillo la chica ya iba subiendo por las escaleras, él la llamó pero la chica ni se inmuto, subió los escalones de grandes trancazos y la vio entrar en un aula, llego a la puerta del aula y antes de entrar tomo aire, la chica estaba sentada en el escritorio del profesor de pociones, las piernas le colgaban del escritorio y el noto como ella balanceaba las piernas mientras miraba por la ventana, para cuando llego junto a Hermione, la chica ya tenía la vista en el piso, él se sentía tan mal, no sabía que decirle, con cuidado la tomo del mentón haciendo que la joven levantara la vista hasta sus ojos.

-..Lo siento..-Dijo suavemente el pelirrojo.

Ella no contesto, las lágrimas le seguían brotando de los ojos.

-..Por favor Herm, no llores, lo siento soy un idiota. Discúlpame.

La chica lo miro azorada, ¡¿le había dicho Herm?!, ¿desde cuando él la trataba con tanta dulzura?

-..Suéltame Ron, no necesito tus disculpas, ya se como eres, todo el tiempo me maltratas. Es mi culpa, soy yo a la que le duele en alma cada ves que gritas y me haces sentir que soy un estorbo..-

El chico sintió que el corazón se le derretía, nunca imagino que le provocaba esa pena a su amiga..

-..Hermione, lo siento, no sabes cuanto lo siento. Se que me he comportado muy mal contigo, es que…No puedo decirte el motivo, pero yo…

-..¿Que es lo que no puedes decirme?..-Le grito la chica..

-..Lo siento..-Dijo el chico y pego la vuelta para salir del aula, ella salto del escritorio y corrió pasando por delante de él y se paro con los brazos estirados delante de la puerta.

-..No saldrás de aquí hasta que no me lo digas..-Le dijo con la vos acongojada.

Ron bajo la vista, no podía decirle el motivo de su actitud, era su amiga, como iba a decirle que él estaba loco por ella, que la quería desde hace mucho, que la deseaba, que todas la veces que se comporto como un novio celoso era porque no toleraba que Krum tuviera de ella eso que el tanto anhelaba, como iba a decirle que cada vez que se imagina que el idiota de Krum la había besado se le rompía el alma en mil pedazos.

-..Aparte Hermione..-Dijo Ron..

-..No..-Dijo la chica..

El la tomo de los hombros con fuerzas para apartarla de la puerta, al hacerlo ella perdió el equilibro y los dos cayeron de espaldas al piso, Ron apenas pudo apoyar las manos en el piso para amortiguar el golpe, la castaña callo sobre su cuerpo, el atino a tomarla de la cintura para evitar que se golpeara más, por unos instantes se miraron a los ojos, el destello celeste de los ojos de pelirrojo penetro en el reflejo de los ojos castaños de ella, por una fracción de segundos él pudo verse en esos ojos como si se mirara en un espejo.

El pecho de ella estaba tan agitado que pensó que su amigo sentiría sus latidos.

-..¿Estas bien?..-Pregunto el pelirrojo..

El la tenía sobre su cuerpo, toda ella estaba pegada a su cuerpo, Ron sintió que su cuerpo se acaloraba, deseaba besarla, deseaba besarla con toda el alma. Ella sin querer entre abrió los labios y el pelirrojo se la quito de encima haciendo que la castaña quedara sentada a un costado.

Se puso de pie y le tedio la mano para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse, cuando la chica estuvo de pie, Ron tomo el pomo de la puerta y salió del aula. Camino por el pasillo sin saber a donde ir, se acomodo el cabello y se metió en el baño de hombres, se lavo la cara con abundante agua frió y se miro en el espejo, estaba colorado hasta las orejas.

Su cuerpo estaba convulsionado, la había tenido sobre su cuerpo, había sentido el peso de ella sobre todo su ser. Esa noche cuando ya estaba acostado en su cama, corrió las cortinas, ya no había ninguna vela encendida, solo se podía ver la oscuridad total, se cubrió con las mantas y un deseo desesperado lo embargo, la recordó sobre su cuerpo, recordó cuando ella entre abrió los labios, su pecho se agito, su mente se lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, se acostó boca abajo y mordió la almohada para no recordarla, era imposible, su virilidad otra ves se excitaba, la quería, la deseaba, si no hacia algo pronto iba a enloquecer.

Pensó en esa boca que lo inquietaba, jadeo y dijo con vos quebrada el nombre de su amiga. Debía dejar de quererla y desearla así. Tenía que encontrar la forma de sacarla de su mente.


	4. Las Preguntas

**Capitulo 4 - Las preguntas.**

Consternado el pelirrojo miraba el pizarrón donde el profesor de pociones explicaba una formula, no prestaba atención a lo que decía, su mente estaba haciéndose preguntas que nada tenían que ver con la clase.

Se preguntaba si estaba bien sentir eso por su amiga, se preguntaba que era lo que realmente sentía por ella, sabía que la quería, pero ¿porque tenía que desearla de esa manera?

Pensaba que estaba mal, que no era normal, hasta pensó que era un depravado solo por pensarla desnuda..

-..¿Que clase de persona soy?..-Se pregunto.

Estos cambios bruscos en su cuerpo lo atormentaban, miro a su alrededor y se pregunto si a los demás chicos de su clase les pasaba lo mismo. Sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente le sucedía, decidió abandonar sus pensamientos y hacer todo lo posible para evitarlos, la culpa de ver así a su amiga era tanta que hasta creyó conveniente regresar con Lavander para olvidar a la castaña, al minuto reflexiono y se dio cuenta que no soportaría tener que besarla de nuevo.

Hacerse hombre era algo inevitable pero traumático para el chico, ya no era un niño y su corazón y su cuerpo le pedían más. Hermione se encontraba dos asientos mas adelante, él pudo ver su espesa cabellera, sin darse cuenta se la quedo mirando hasta que el profesor de pociones le hizo una pregunta.

-..¿Que opina Ud. Sr. Weasley?..-Dijo el viejo hombre, Ron seguía mirando fijo la nuca de su amiga sin percatarse que le hablaban. Toda la clase lo miro, finalmente el profesor le dijo.

-..No mire así a su amiga, esta muy lejos de ud. Para ayudarlo..-

El chico de pronto miro al profesor y se dio cuenta de que este le había hecho una pregunta, se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban, todo el mundo murmuraba por lo bajo y él comprendió que toda la clase estaba al tanto de que él la estaba mirando.

Rojo como un tomate trato de retomar el hilo de la clase, pero estaba perdido, no tenía idea de lo que le habían preguntado, por suerte para él, una vez más la castaña lo salvo, levanto la mano en el aire y respondió correctamente..

-..Es adorable..-Pensó para sus adentros.

Al salir de la clase Hermione paso por el lado de él y de Harry sin dirigirles la palabra, Harry la vio pasar y supuso que la chica y su amigo estaban disgustados, hacía ya unos días que él notaba muy raro a su amigo, como tenían una hora libre le propuso dar un paseo, si tenía suerte le contaría sobre eso que lo tenía de tan mal humor.

Ya en el parque lo dos se sentaron bajo un árbol..

-..Dime que te pasa..-Dijo Harry..

-..Soy un monstruo..-A su amigo le pareció tan graciosa la forma en que dijo esto que río a sus anchas.

-..¿Como dices? ¿Que eres un monstruo? Claro que no..

-..Si lo soy, tu no lo entiendes, soy de lo peor.

Sin comprender nada Harry insistió y animo a su amigo a que le contara. El pelirrojo estaba mirando hacia el castillo, no podía ver a la cara a su amigo, le daba mucha vergüenza, como iba a contarle que quería a Hermione, que la quería y no como una amiga, como iba a decirle que la deseaba y que tenía pensamientos de lo más calientes sobre ella.

-..Dime, quizás…Y pueda ayudarte..

Ron lo miro de reojo

-..¿Ayudarme?.-Pensó, no su amigo no podía ayudarlo en esta oportunidad.

-..Vamos Ron, no puede ser para tanto..

-..Siento cosas extrañas por Hermione.

-..¿Extrañas?..No entiendo.

-..Déjalo, no puedo explicártelo.

Al moreno ya le estaba fastidiando, y se lo hizo saber..

-..Dímelo de una maldita ves, soy tu mejor amigo. ¿A caso no confías en mi?

El pelirrojo comenzó a hablar (con mucha vergüenza)

-..No se si podrás entenderlo, pero la quiero.

-..Ya lo se, todos la queremos..

-..No, yo la quiero de otra manera.

Su amigo se esperaba desde hace bastante tiempo esta confesión, se deba cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba loco por ella.

-..¿De que manera?

El chico se acerco y le hablo en un susurro lleno de vergüenza, sabía que si se lo contaba a su amigo este lo miraría como el monstruo que era, pero debía desahogarse y hablar, se estaba volviendo loco.

-..La quiero, quiero besarla, pero también…

-..¿Que?

-..Es horrible Harry, tengo pensamientos terribles sobre ella, sueño cosas…cosas que ni siquiera puedo describir.

Potter lo miro con intriga, ¿a que se refería exactamente?

-..Por que no me cuentas más, así podré entenderte.

El chico estaba tan avergonzado que agacho la cabeza antes de continuar.

-..No vas a entenderlo, soy un monstruo, la…la deseo, quiero besarla pero… no termina ahí, quisiera…no puedo decírtelo…no puedo

-..Yo puedo entenderlo, sigue.

El chico le apoyo una mano en el hombro para animarlo.

-..La quiero, la deseo y eso me atormenta, no te das una idea las cosas que sueño, ella es mi amiga, soy… Soy un…

-..No eres un monstruo, es normal lo que te pasa, estamos creciendo, supongo que es así..

-..¿A ti, te ha pasado?

Harry no podía explicarle que lo entendía perfectamente, no podía decirle que él sentía un inmenso amor por su hermana, que era tanto su amor que sin planearlo la había hecho suya, la había besado, la había tenido como un hombre.

-..Yo te entiendo, no debes avergonzarte, no debes creer que eres un monstruo, eres totalmente normal. Yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes.

El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja, como iba a decirle todo eso a su amiga, como se pararía delante de ella para decirle el torbellino de sentimientos que lo atormentaban.

El muchacho agradeció que su amigo lo escuchara, se alivio al saber que Harry no lo consideraba un monstruo, su moreno amigo le dijo que era normal, que estaba creciendo, esa noche pensó en esas palabras, se estaba haciendo hombre, pronto debería ir en busca de Voldemort, lucharía como un hombre para defender a su amigo, ya no tenía miedo del mago tenebroso, debían vivir, debían sobrevivir.

Las preguntas que lo atormentaron durante todo el día se fueron alejando de su cabeza, la imagen de ella regresaba a su mente, las preguntas que siguieron eran las mismas de las noches anteriores..

-..¿Me querrá?, ¿como será su piel?, ¿sus besos? Su amor…-

Con esas pocas pero complicadas preguntas se durmió


	5. El vestuario

**Capitulo 5 - El vestuario.**

Los días fueron pasando y el muchacho no encontraba la forma de hablar con su amiga, cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil expresar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera él podía entenderlos, por momentos era solo ternura, en otros momentos su cuerpo se enloquecía imaginando que la besaba y que la sentía como un hombre.

La castaña parecía indiferente a estas sensaciones ya que cada vez que lo veía hacía de cuenta que no existía. Para ella era igual de complicado, por las noches soñaba despierta con ese pelirrojo, que a esa altura era ya irresistible para ella.

Un tarde las chicas salieron a los terrenos del colegio, tanto Harry como Ron tenían entrenamiento de quidditch. Las dos amigas se sentaron en las gradas a mirar, Hermione llevaba con ella un libro sobre encantamientos, al verla desde el aire Ron se puso muy nervioso, hubiera preferido que la chica no presenciara el entrenamiento.

La dura practica duro casi dos horas, al terminar los chicos partieron al vestuario para ducharse, Ginny se moría de ganas por estar un rato a solas con Harry. La relación entre ellos seguía según lo planeado, en completo secreto. Luego de un rato vieron salir al ojiverde del vestuario, estaba solo, la pelirroja aprovecho la ocasión para poder hablar a solas con el, la castaña los seguía dos pasos más atrás, de pronto Harry se giro y le dijo a Ginny que debía regresar por sus guantes, los había dejado en el vestuario, la pelirroja puso mala cara, no eran muchas las ocasiones que tenían para charlar a solas,

Hermione que venía más atrás se ofreció para ir a buscar los guantes, Ginny la miro agradecida, la castaña le entrego su libro de encantamientos y partió en busca de los guantes. La chica pego la vuelta camino al vestuario, al llegar llamo la puerta, como nadie respondió entro, busco los guates pero no los veía por ningún lado, de pronto una de las puertas de los cubiluelos se abrió, Ron apareció por ella vestido con un pantalón y sin su camiseta, se llevo un gran susto al ver a su amiga frente a él, ella también se asusto un poco, no esperaba verlo así, el joven llevaba su pantalón pero no había terminado de vestirse, tenía su torso desnudo y la camiseta en la mano.

-..¿Que haces aquí?..-Pregunto Ron..

-..Harry me pidió que buscara sus guantes, vístete quieres...

En ese momento el chico cayo en la cuenta de que estaba con el torso desnudo, ella lo miro disimuladamente, era difícil no mirarlo.

La chica pensó que el muchacho se veía maravilloso..

-..¿De donde saco ese cuerpo?-Se pregunto.

Tratando de volver en si, le pregunto a su pelirrojo amigo por los guantes.

-..¿Vistes los guates de Harry?..

-..Si, ya los guarde..

-..Bueno, en ese caso, ya me voy..

Al verla girar el pelirrojo la llamo, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirle lo que sentía.

-..¡Hermione!

-..Si..-Dijo la chica mirándolo.

-..Has…¿Has visto el entrenamiento?

-..He, si…Yo estuve con Ginny en las gradas.

La castaña sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo, pensaba que si se quedaba un minuto mas no podría aguantar las ganas de tirarse sobre el y besarlo. Al chico le pasaba algo similar, estaban solos, ese era el mejor momento para decirle todo, ó por lo menos una parte de lo que le pasaba.

El pelirrojo camino hacia ella mirándola a los ojos, estaba colorado hasta las orejas pero igual continúo avanzando, por alguna razón extraña ella se altero y comenzó a dar cortos pasos hacia atrás.

Él la tenía muy cerca cuando la castaña descubrió que no tenia donde huir, su espalda ya estaba pegada a la pared del vestuario, ahora estaba a su merced. El muchacho se paro frente a ella con la camiseta en la mano y el torso desnudo, la miro con la cara llena de vergüenza y le dijo.

-..Yo…Quiero decirte algo.

La chica tenia los ojos abiertos como plato, no sabia que esperar, lo único que quería era que su amigo dijera pronto lo que tenía que decir, caso contrario no podría contenerse y lo besaría auque después él no le hablara por el resto de su vida.

-..Dime..-Dijo la castaña bajando la vista, el pelirrojo tomo aire y busco coraje, la tomo del mentón y la obligo a levantar la vista.

-..Necesito que me mires a los ojos Herm..

Ella no podía creerlo, de no hablarle ni media palabra ahora la trataba de manera cariñosa.

-..¿Recuerdas que los otros días te dije que no podía decirte lo que me pasaba?..

-..Si, lo recuerdo, fue cuando me hiciste llorar.

-..Lo siento, no quería hacerlo, créeme que no te haría daño..

La chica no aguantaba más, quería salir corriendo, estaba a punto de perder los estribos, lo tenía tan cerca. El no pudo evitarlo y miro sus labios, su boca lo deleitaba, sobre todo cuando ella entre abría sus labios..

-..No abras los labios..-Dijo él para sus adentros.

Era tarde, la chica movió sus labios para decir algo y el no pudo contenerse, la tomo del rostro con fuerzas y la beso, primero solo unieron sus labios en un beso inocente, luego la chica despego sus labios y él aprovecho para hundir su lengua en esa deliciosa boca.

Parecía que todo se había detenido, sus bocas ahora se movían con desesperación, sus lenguas se unían y se saboreaban por primera vez. El aroma y el sabor de ese beso los fue impregnando poco a poco, ella apoyo sus pequeñas manos en aquel pecho desnudo, al hacerlo, el chico sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, tomo las manos de la joven con las suyas y las aparto delicadamente de su pecho, lo que hizo a continuación fue mucho mas perturbador, la brazo, al hacerlo ella pudo sentir el aroma de su piel y de manera natural le beso el cuello, Ron cerro los ojos y la tomo nuevamente del rostro para besarla, sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y la trajo hacia el, ahora sus cuerpos estaban pegados, el la sentía, sentía su calor sobre sus desnuda piel, de inmediato la aparto, si no lo hacia, no podría detenerse.

-..¿Qué me querías decir?..-Dijo la chica seductoramente..

-..Que te adoro..

Sin poder resistirse se abrazaron con la felicidad de saber que aquel beso había sido correspondido, quedaba mucho por decir, pero en ese momento se conformaban con besarse a escondidas en el viejo vestuario.

Continuara…….


	6. La confesion de Harry

**Capitulo 6 - La confesión de Harry**

En el viejo vestuario los chicos seguían besándose apasionadamente, sus labios se unían y sus lengua se acariciaban suavemente, cuando pudieron despegarse, él le hablo.

-..No sabes cuanto deseaba besarte..-Le dijo Ron..

La chica lo miro con ternura, ella deseaba ese beso tanto como él. En un ataque de felicidad desconocida ella lo abrazo rodeándolo con sus brazos, para el pelirrojo era maravilloso y perturbador, no quería salir de ahí, pero como un caballero se detuvo.

-..Debemos irnos..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿Quieres irte?..-Dijo Hermione

-..No, pero debemos salir de aquí..-

El chico se puso su camiseta y juntos salieron del viejo vestuario, acordaron no decir nada de lo sucedido, de momento era lo mejor, todavía estaba todo muy fresco y ellos se debían una conversación profunda. Durante la cena en el gran comedor, Ginny y Harry que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, no dejaron de darse la mano por debajo de la mesa, Harry se moría por contarle al mundo lo feliz que era de tener a su pelirroja con él, sabía que de momento no podía decir nada, era la única manera de protegerla de Voldemort, o por lo menos eso pensaba el ojiverde.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, el pelirrojo a diferencia de su amigo no se animaba a tomarle la mano a la castaña, deseba estar a solas con ella, tenía mucho para decirle. Luego de la cena, todos los estudiantes partieron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios, el pelirrojo aguardo a que los demás no lo miraran y con cautela se acerco a Hermione, tomo un librote de pociones y simulo que le quería preguntar algo..

-..Te espero aquí a las doce en punto..-Le dijo.

La chica le sonrió y salio corriendo a su dormitorio. Harry estaba en una punta de la sala y Ginny en la otra, cada tanto el ojiverde miraba de reojo a la pelirroja, era desesperante tenerla tan lejos y tan cerca de la vez.

Ron pareció notar que algo le pasaba a su amigo, lo llamo con la mano y le hizo señas para que subieran al dormitorio, una ves en el cuarto Harry se tiro en la cama mirando el techo de su cama adocelada, Ron se sentó en el borde de su cama y con mucha curiosidad le pregunto a su amigo que le pasaba.

-..¿Por que no me cuentas que te pasa? No dejas de mirar a mi hermana..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿Como? Yo…Pues no me he dado cuenta..

-..Vamos Harry, yo te he contado lo que me pasaba con Hermione, te dicho cosas que me ruborizan de solo pensarlo ¿y tu no me puedes contar que te pasa?..

Harry se sintió mal, sabia que su amigo tenía razón, el pelirrojo era su mejor amigo, ¿pero como le podía contar lo que le pasaba? Si bien su amigo había aceptado su relación con Ginny, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, antes él solo se moría por besarla y caminar junto a ella tomado de la mano, ahora no bastaba con eso, quería estar a solas con la pelirroja, la deseaba, quería expresarle su amor teniéndola entre sus brazos, como le podría explicar eso a Ron sin que este se molestara al punto de querer matarlo, mientras Ron lo miraba expectante, el ojiverde se imagino que si decía algo, Ron saltaría sobre él y lo agarraría de cuello hasta ahorcarlo.

-..Vamos Harry, ¿se que algo te pasa?..

-..No puedo decírtelo amigo, lo siento.

-..Hoy en el vestuario me paso algo increíble, si me cuentas te lo diré todo..-

Harry recordó que su amiga había ido hasta el vestuario por los guantes, se imagino lo que Ron tenía para decirle, su curiosidad fue más grande.

-..Oh, pero cuéntame hombre, dime..

-..Primero tu..-

-..No puedo..-

-..¿Por que?

El chico bajo la vista y respondió..

-..Por que vas a matarme..-Dijo finalmente

-..No te matare, lo prometo..-

Harry lo miro con recelo, finalmente tomo aire y confeso.

-..Ginny yo hemos regresado..-

-..¡Pero es una gran noticia!

-..Es un poco mas que eso, hemos…Oh no se como decirlo. Estoy consternado, ella y yo hemos…

-..¿Que?

-..Bueno, lo hemos hecho, pero te juro que no lo planeamos así, solo se dio, nada más.

El pelirrojo se quedo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal, luego vio la cara de su amigo y comprendió que Harry se refería exactamente a eso.

-..Voy a matarte.

-..Ron, por favor, comprende, yo estoy enamorado de tu hermana, la amo te lo juro, por favor amigo, necesito que me comprendas y no que te enfades..

El chico se paro de la cama y camino por la habitación circular.

-..¿Oh Harry como pudiste?

-..¿Es que no escuchas? Te estoy diciendo que la quiero, no pudimos evitarlo. ¿Tú evitarías tener así a Hermione?

El pelirrojo se quedo muy quieto meditando en lo último que había dicho su amigo.

-..No, no lo evitaría..-

-..Ves, no tiene nada de malo..-

-..¿Que no tiene nada de malo? Lo dices por que Hermione no es tu hermana.

-..Es como si lo fuera..-

-..Pero no lo es..-

Dejo a su amigo solo en la habitación y bajo a la sala común, estaba furioso con su amigo y con su hermana, no podía soportarlo, lo que pasaba es que ese imaginaba que su mejor amigo sentía lo mismo que él por la castaña, el sabia perfectamente como sentían los chicos, no podía tolerar que su amigo deseara de esa forma a su hermana.

Se sentó de brazos cruzados envuelto en sus pensamientos, la sala se fue vaciando y las doce en punto apareció Hermione vistiendo su pijama.

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo la castaña desde atrás.

Para Ron fue una gran alegría verla pero su seño seguía fruncido.

-..¿Que te sucede?..-

-..¿Tu sabias que Harry y Ginny andan juntos?..-

La chica se quedo de piedra, no esperaba esa pregunta, pensó que el pelirrojo la había citado ahí a esa hora para estar a solas con ella y no para hablar de Ginny.

-..¿Para eso me citaste aquí?..

-..No, es que…Bueno Harry me lo ha dicho y …Quería saber si tu lo sabias..

La chica asintió con la cabeza y Ron exploto de ira.

-..Por que soy el ultimo en enterarme de todo, por que tu lo sabias y yo no..

-..Bueno, a mi me lo contó Ginny, ya sabes somos muy amigas..

-..¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?..-

-..Por que ella no quería, ¿oye Ron, para esto me hiciste venir?..-

-..Pues deberías habérmelo dicho. Sabes que ellos… Que ellos…Oh por Dios se acostó con mi hermana, ¿como pudo?..-

La castaña lo miro con tristeza.

-..Por que se quieren Ron, es algo que tú nunca comprenderías..

Se dio la vuelta y dejo al chico solo en la sala común, ella llego a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama..-Fue un gran error besarlo..-Se dijo.


	7. Buscando el perdon

**zafiro potter: **Bueno gracias por los cometarios, ahora subire de un capitulo jeje..

**bellapaola: **Hola! pues si, hace años que no, nos leemos, jeje, pero bueno gracias por pasarte, a este fic..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7 - Buscando el Perdón.**

El pelirrojo se quedo solo en la sala común. Luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho..

-..¿Como puedo ser tan idiota?..-Se dijo.

De muy mal humor subió por la escalera hasta su cuarto, Harry estaba sentado en el borde la cama, al verlo entrar quiso entablar conversación con su amigo, Ron se limito a quitarse la ropa y sin decir siquiera buenas noches, se metió en su cama.

El ojiverde se lo quedo mirando y luego corrió violentamente las cortinas de su cama. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, en la cabeza de Ron seguía la furia que sentía con su amigo y se le sumaba el enojo de la castaña.

Para Harry era lo mismo, la felicidad que sentía por estar con Ginny se apago de pronto al saber que su mejor amigo en todo el mundo estaba molesto con el. A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto muy temprano, tenía por costumbre despertar a su amigo para el desayuno, esta vez se vistió y bajo solo al gran comedor.

Cuando llegó al salón no vio a Ginny por ningún lado, pero si estaba su amiga Hermione, la chica estaba sentada sola con un libro abierto en la mesa, el chico se alegro de ver una cara amistosa y se acerco a ella..

-..¡Buenos días!..-Le dijo.

Ella apenas respondió al saludo, el joven la noto triste.

-..¿Has visto a Ginny?..-

-..Estaba en todavía en el cuarto cuando me levante..-

-..¿Te pasa algo?..-

-..No, nada..-

Sin decirle nada se levanto de la mesa y cargando su mochila salio del gran comedor. Ginny estaba llegando a la sala común cuando su hermano desde las escaleras la vio..

-..Quiero hablar contigo..-Le grito.

-..Buenos días para ti también hermanito, ¿que se te ofrece?..

-..¿Como pudiste?..-

-..¿Que cosa?..-

El chico bajo la vos tanto que hablo en un susurro.

-..¿Como pudiste acostarte con él?..-

La chica se quedo dura como una estatua. De pronto salio de sus estado y respondió.

-..Supongo que te lo dijo Harry, bien, yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi novio.

-..¿Que no tienes que darme explicaciones? Soy tu hermano y no quiero que te comportes como una…

Ginny saco rápidamente su varita y lo apunto con ella.

-..Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir, no te pases de la raya, yo no te doy explicaciones a ti, espero que te quede claro..-

Sin más la chica salio por el retrato de la dama gorda y lo dejo solo, él estaba tan furioso que temblaba. Bajo al gran comedor y vio que su hermana estaba sentada junto a Harry, el pelirrojo se acomodo lejos de ellos y tomo su desayuno. Al verlo Harry se puso de pie y fue hasta el.

-..Ron, ya basta quieres, por que no hablamos y…-

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, Harry quiso defenderse pero la ayuda llego antes que el hiciera algo. La profesora McGonagall tomo del cuello de la túnica al pelirrojo y los separo violentamente..

-..Los dos a mi despacho, ahora..-Dijo la mujer..

El en despacho de la profesora ninguno de los dos revelo el motivo de la pelea, ambos se ganaron un castigo. Los chicos salieron del despacho sin mirarse, Harry que había querido hacer las pases con su amigo ahora estaba tan disgustado como Ron, defendería su relación con Ginny auque esto le costara la amistad de su mejor amigo.

En la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Hermione se sentó apartada de los chicos, cada tanto Ron giraba la cabeza para mirarla, la chica estaba atenta a lo que decía el profesor y parecía muy compenetrada con la clase, pero solo parecía, estaba triste y furiosa con Ron, le había dolido mucho que el pelirrojo la gritara la noche anterior.

Los tres salieron de la clase sin mirarse, todos tenían dos horas libres, Hermione salio del castillo y Harry desapareció misteriosamente, el pelirrojo decidió seguir a la castaña y hablar con ella. La muchacha estaba sentada al borde del lago con un libro abierto sobre el pasto, él llego temeroso junto ella y con cuidado se le sentó al lado.

-..Hermione, lo siento. Se que estuve muy mal anoche, tu no tienes la culpa, es que…Tu sabes como soy con Ginny, la noticia me molesto mucho, Harry no debería haberle hecho eso a mi hermana.

La chica le hablo sin mirarlo.

-..Sabes, esas son cosas de ellos, tu no eres el padre de Ginny. Y si quieres saber más, ella quería hacerlo y hasta donde se, no se arrepiente. En cambio yo…Me arrepiento terriblemente de haber dejado que me besaras..

Se paro abruptamente y tomo sus libros, pego la vuelta y regreso al castillo, el chico tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, luego salio corriendo tras ella, la chica caminaba por el pasillo de la planta baja sin saber a donde ir, el corría tras ella, la alcanzo tomándola del brazo y la metió de un tirón en el armario de las escobas.

El lugar era pequeño y de muros altos, era un cuarto pequeño lleno de escobas, baldes y trapeadores, la chica quiso decir algo pero Ron la tomo de los hombros con fuerzas y la apoyo contra la pared. Al hacerlo, a ella se le cayo su mochila y el libro que llevaba en la mano.

-..Repítelo, dime que te arrepientes de haberme besado..-

La castaña miro hacia otro lado y el la tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarlo.

-..Mírame a los ojos y dime que te arrepientes..-

Ella alzo los ojos y al encontrase con su mirada no pudo decírselo.

-..Suéltame o gritare..-

En lugar de soltarla el pelirrojo la tomo con fuerza del rostro y la beso, la chica se resistió unos segundos y luego respondió al delicioso beso, nuevamente sentía su lengua calida en su boca, no pudo evitarlo y lo rodeo del cuello, para él era lo mas maravilloso que podía pasarle, la fragancia suave de la castaña lo impregnaba haciendo que su cuerpo se convulsionará, lentamente bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y la abrazo, sus bocas se movían con desesperación, su cuerpos estaban entregados a ese beso lleno de pasión, la chica sintió que una electricidad le invadía el cuerpo dejándola paralizada, las manos de él subieron lentamente por su espalda hasta su nuca, la apretó mas contra el, esto hizo que el pelirrojo pudiera sentir todo su cuerpo pegado al de ella, sintió que su virilidad se inflamaba, se detuvo en ese preciso momento y se aparto de ella, la chica no comprendió la actitud del pelirrojo, el la miro unos instantes a los ojos y luego se apoyo también contra la pared, los dos respiraban agitadamente, el chico temblaba levemente, ella tomo coraje para hablar.

-..¿Por que has dejado de besarme?..-

El no respondió enseguida, no podía decirle que de continuar no podría contenerse. La deseaba con locura, no podía decirle esto.

-..Lo siento, no quería dejar de besarte pero…Bueno yo…Pensé que no querías..-

Esto lo dijo para salir del paso y ganar tiempo, ella se paro delante de él y lo tomo del rostro, el chico sintió que su corazón se detenía, no debía permitir que lo besara nuevamente. Ella se fue acercando a su boca y él escondió el rostro en su pecho..

-..¡Basta me canse!, no te entiendo, vienes a buscarme, me besas, luego me apartas de ti, que te crees que soy Ronald. Ya no me busques más, olvida todo esto..-

La castaña tomo su mochila del piso y el libro, estaba a punto de salir del armario cuando Ron la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-..No, no te vallas, yo…Puedo explicártelo..-

-..No hace falta, no digas nada, solo déjame en paz..-

-..Es que no puedo, no puedo dejarte, por Dios no se como explicármelo..

Nuevamente la abrazo, ella seguía sin comprender, simplemente no lo entendía. El pelirrojo se propuso por una ves olvidar sus temores y ser honesto, la tomo de la cintura y la beso con pasión, metió su legua en aquella boca que lo provocaba de manera desenfrenada y la saboreo, cuando pudieron despegarse la apoyo nuevamente contra la pared y le dijo jadeante..

-..No sabes cuanto me gusta besaste, no tienes idea de lo que siento por ti, eres maravillosa, yo…Oh Herm, te quiero, te quiero tanto, no sabes cuanto. Es solo que cuando estoy contigo no puedo controlarme, siento que mi cuerpo se transforma, ¡soy un monstruo!..-

-..¿Un monstruo? ¿Por que? Yo no creo eso de ti.

-..Pero tu no estas en mi cabeza, no ves lo que pienso. Cuando te tengo así…Yo… no lo se, si no me pongo un freno no que se que haría, por favor trata de entender, me es muy difícil explicarte esto..

Ella lo entendía perfectamente, con delicadeza apoyo sus manos en el pecho del chico

-..No hagas eso..-Murmuro él, ella siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado, acaricio su pecho con sus manos palpando su cuerpo por encima de la camisa, el la tomo del rostro y cerro los ojos, acaricio sus mejillas mientras sentía como las manos de la chica recorrían su pecho, lentamente el pelirrojo bajo sus manos, las llevo hasta los hombros de la joven, luego las bajo mas y las apoyo con suavidad sobre el pecho de la castaña, supuso que al hacerlo ella lo detendría, pero esto no ocurrió, el pudo sentir en las palmas de sus manos los redondos pechos de Hermione entre sus manos, sus bocas se unieron en un beso dulce y suave, las manos de el acariciaban con dulzura esos pechos que eran perfectos para el, la castaña llevo sus manos hasta la espalda del joven y dibujo con sus dedos formas irregulares, él no pudo evitarlo y un gemido suave salio de sus labios, los dedos del chico sintieron una protuberancia en cada pecho..

-..Son sus pezones..-Pensó, no quiso detenerse, deseaba explorarlos, sentirlos, estaba dispuesto arrancarle la camisa si era necesario, de pronto volvió en si.

-..Herm, este no es lugar, por favor detente..

La chica lo sabía, no era el lugar, con mucha pena acomodaron su ropa y sus cabellos y salieron del armario. La recatada Hermione le dijo al chico.

-..Por que no nos vemos en la noche y…

-..Y vamos a la sala de menesteres (multipropósito)

-..Si..-Dijo ella.

No lo pensó dos veces, se vería con el y así podrían estar a solas…


	8. Casi, apunto

**Bárbara: Gracias por leerme, espero no sea la ultima vez, espero leas mis demás fics, que esos si son míos jeje.. **

**Bellapaola: Gracias por pasarte por este fic de nuevo, y lee mis demás fics.. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 8 - Casi, a Punto…**

Esa noche después de la cena, la castaña se fue a la sala común, tomo su mochila llena de libros y se dispuso para hacer sus deberes, Ginny estaba sentada enfrente de la chimenea con unas amigas.

Cuando Ron llego a la sala común vio a Hermione sentada en la mesa, disimuladamente se fue acercando a ella y le dijo..

-..¿A que hora nos vemos?..-Murmuro Ron..

La chica sin mirar le dijo..

-..A las doce en punto..-

El pelirrojo partió a su cuarto, fue por ropa, quería darse un baño y arreglarse para ella. En la habitación circular, su amigo Harry estaba sentado sobre la cama leyendo un libro, al verlo entrar se tapo el rostro con el libro para evitar la mirada del pelirrojo, Ron se sintió muy mal, a esta altura del día y después de todo lo que le había pasado con Hermione en el armario de las escobas, ya no tenía sentido seguir enojado con su amigo.

El chico se sentó al borde la cama de Harry y hablo.

-..Lo siento, debes perdonarme. Entiende que Ginny es mi hermana y no es fácil para mi, pero ahora te entiendo..-Comento Ron..

El ojiverde siguió leyendo, en realidad estaba disimulando que leía, Ron se dio cuenta.

-..Harry, tienes el libro al revés, se que no estas leyendo..-Continuo el pelirrojo..

-..¿Que quieres?..-Dijo Harry bajando el libro..

-..Que me disculpes estaría bien. Se que estuve mal, lo que pasa es que de pronto me di cuenta que tu sientes por mi hermana lo que siento por Hermione y eso me enloqueció, de pronto pensé en las cosas que harías con ella y…

-..Esta bien, olvídalo. ¿Y que sientes por Hermione?.

-..Ya te lo he dicho, pero ahora es más fuerte, nos hemos besado.

-..¿Que, cuando?

Ron le contó a su amigo todo lo que ocurrió en el viejo vestuario, luego lo que había pasado ese mismo día en el armario de escobas de la planta baja.

-..Estoy aterrado..-Confesó el pelirrojo..-..Si hoy sucede algo, yo..No sabría que hacer, no tengo experiencia. Creo que lo mejor será que me enferme y no valla a la cita..-

-..¿Estas, loco? ¿Hace cuanto esperas este momento? Además no tiene que pasar nada, solo pueden charlar y … No se, decirse lo que sienten..-

-..Es que no entiendes, cuando estoy con ella eso es imposible, en cuanto la beso…Pierdo el control. Ayúdame Harry..-

-..¿Y como puedo ayudarte?..-

-..Pues, bueno tú ya…Has tenido alguna experiencia, por que no me dices lo que debo hacer..-

-..Pues, yo no lo se, es que…Bueno si pasa algo tú sabrás que hacer..-

-..¡Vamos Harry, ayúdame!..-Le suplico el pelirrojo.

-..Bueno, cuando estés con ella, debes ser dulce con ella, las chicas no son como nosotros..-

-..¿Que, quieres decir?..-

Harry se acerco a el y bajo mucho la voz.

-..Veras, les duele bastante…

-..¿Que les duele? ¿Como que les duele?..-

En ese momento el pelirrojo lamento no haber tenido esta charla con su padre, solo Bill y Charlie le habían dicho algunas cosas pero ninguno menciono que las chicas sufrían.

-..Es solo al comienzo, luego el dolor se va y todo es mejor..-

Ron estaba aterrado, no podía causarle daño a su castaña, no creía ser capas de lastimarla.

-..Hay algo más, no se si tu lo sabes, pero…

-..¿Que?..-

-..Bueno, sangran un poco..-

-..¿Que? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Harry, hiciste sangrar a mi hermana?..-

-..No hablemos de Ginny quieres. Lo que quiero decir, es que le pasa a todas las chicas, quiero decir….La primera ves sangran, no debes asustarte..-

El pelirrojo se fue a dar el baño con la cabeza llena de extraños pensamientos, el sexo ya no le parecía fascinante si para tenerlo debía lastimar a Hermione. A las doce en punto el chico estaba bañado y cambiado en la sala común. La castaña bajo las escaleras mientras el la miraba y tragaba saliva nerviosamente, ella se veía radiante, llevaba puesta una falda de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo..

-..Te ves muy bien..-Dijo suavemente el chico..

-..Tú también..-Le respondió Hermione.

Salieron del retrato y caminaron por el oscuro castillo, cada tanto se escondían en alguna aula vacía temiendo ser visto por la gata del celador, tardaron casi treinta minutos en llegar al séptimo piso.

Cuando estuvieron listos Ron paso tres veces por el lugar intentando que la puerta se les apareciera, pero nada ocurría..

-..Tal vez este ocupado..-Dijo. Lo intento varias veces sin éxito.

-..Déjame a mi..-

La castaña paso tres veces por la puerta y esta apareció.

-..¿Como lo has hecho?..-Pregunto Ron..

-..Pues, debes concentrarte..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida..

Cuando entraron en la sala vieron que el lugar era una habitación rectangular, todo el piso estaba tapizado en una blanca y mullida alfombra, estaba lleno de almohadones de diferentes tamaños y colores. Ron se alivio al ver que no había ninguna cama. Al lado de la gran chimenea había una mesa muy bajita con cervezas de manteca. Al fondo, una puerta que supusieron llevaba hasta el baño.

La chica camino unos pasos por la alfombra y Ron se sorprendió al ver que ella se quitaba las zapatillas.

-..¿Que haces?..-Pregunto de nuevo el chico..

-..Bueno la alfombra es muy cómoda, no me hacen falta los zapatos..-

El chico que temblaba como una hoja, se descalzo imitando a su chica. Ella se sentó elegantemente sobre la alfombra y el se ubico al costado de ella.

-..¿Quieres una cerveza de manteca?..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa..

-..Claro..-Dijo Ron..

Ambos bebieron sin decir nada, esto no estaba saliendo bien para Ron, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, la chica también estaba muy nerviosa, esperaba que al entrar el la besara con la misma pasión que lo había hecho anteriormente. Mientras el pelirrojo se tomaba un gran trago de la bebida le dijo.

-..Ha sido buena idea venir aquí..-Dijo Ron..

-..Hum, si..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Yo…Bueno, lo siento, estoy algo nervioso..-Confeso el pelirrojo..

La chica se le acerco lentamente, el corazón de él comenzó a latirle con furia.

-..¿Que sucede?..-Dijo la chica..

Ron la miro con ternura, ella era tan bella, suave y enérgica a la vez, era su sueño desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora que estaba solo con ella no podía decir nada.

-..¿Sabes? Quiero decirte algo, me es difícil pero creo que debo hacerlo..-Comento la castaña..

-..Dime..-

-..Yo…Te quiero Ron..-Confeso después de unos segundos de silencio..

El chico sonrió ampliamente, era lo mejor que podía escuchar. La tomo del rostro y le respondió..

-..Yo también te quiero..-Dijo este con la misma amplia sonrisa..

-..¿De verdad?..-

-..¿No te das cuenta verdad? No llegas a comprender lo mucho que yo te quiero..-

-..Bueno…Es que siempre hemos sido amigos y…-Comenzó a decir la chica..

-..¿Pero, tú no me quieres como amigo cierto?.-Pregunto un impaciente Ron Weasley..

-..Claro que no..-Dijo la chica coquetamente..

-..¿Y como me quieres?..-Pregunto de nuevo el impaciente chico..

Hermione lo miro a los ojos, sus castaños ojos brillaban con la luz del fuego que los iluminaba, el pelirrojo sintió que una ola de calor invadía su cuerpo.

-..Te quiero como mujer, no como amiga, como mujer…-Dijo la chica..

Ron la beso dulcemente, era verdad, esa chica que tenía ahora entre sus brazos, ya no era una niña, era una mujer, y el tampoco era un niño, ya no lo era. De pronto todo se aclaro en su embarullada cabeza, entendió lo que le pasaba, de pronto todo fue tan claro como el agua.

Su cuerpo había cambiado, sus pensamientos habían cambiado, ya no la veía como la niña estudiosa que siempre fue, sus ojos de hombre la miraban como la mujer bella que era, Hermione se había transformado en una bella mujer, seductora, sexy, apasionada.

El beso dejo de ser suave para transformase en un torbellino de pasión, sus bocas nuevamente se movían con desesperación, sus leguas se acariciaban con locura y sus cuerpos se encendían como llamas de fuego. El pelirrojo sintió que ese monstruo que llevaba adentro comenzaba ha asomarse por cada poro de su piel, la descoto suavemente en la alfombra, sin darse cuenta quedo tumbado sobre ella besándola con desesperación, la chica podía sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.

El pelirrojo bajo sus manos con deseos de explorarla, bajo sus manos y las coloco en el estomago de ella, luego metió sus manos por debajo de la blanca camiseta de la castaña y sintió por primera ves su delicada piel, ella jadeo suavemente y se dejo hacer, el subió mas con sus manos hasta que encontró los pechos de ella, su forma redonda y suave eran perfectos para sus manos, los acaricio con delicadeza mientras ella le pasaba las manos por la espalda, con suavidad el pelirrojo le quito la camiseta, cuando la retiro se quedo petrificado, debajo de el tenia la mujer mas hermosa y perfecta que el hubiera visto jamás, ella llevaba puesto un sostén blanco de finos breteles.

La chica se incorporo levemente y le quito al chico la remera que llevaba puesta, ella lo miro con pasión, el joven tenía los hombros redondos y sus brazos eran largos, su pecho estaba finamente delineado y su piel blanca tenia tatuada cantidad de pequeñas pecas.

Con renovada pasión el se recostó sobre ella, quiso quitarle el sostén pero no podía con él, no sabía como quitar el broche, ella lo ayudo y se deshizo del sostén, sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, el llevo suavemente sus manos hacia los formados pechos de su compañera y los palpo con suavidad, noto que los pezones de la chiza se erizaban y esto lo éxito terriblemente, ya no podía detenerse..

_**Continuara….**_


	9. Explorando

**Capitulo 9 - Explorando.**

Con sus manos acaricio suavemente sus firmes pechos. Ron cerró los ojos, nunca había sentido algo así, para Hermione esto era la caricia más excitante de su vida, y esto era solo el comienzo… Ella podía sentir una explosión de nuevas sensaciones, nada se comparaba a eso que estaba sintiendo.

El chico la beso, necesitaba sentir sus labios y su lengua, ella le respondió con un beso muy húmedo y sensual..

-..¿Por que me provocas así?- Murmuro el pelirrojo..

Sus manos comenzaron a explorarse, entre gemidos y jadeos, se dedicaron todo el tiempo que tenían para reconocerse, el paso sus manos por su espalda, sus hombros, recorrió con la yema de sus dedos las facciones de su cara, ella le recorrió la espalda, el torso desnudo… Mientras ella lo acariciaba Ron cerraba los ojos y gemía con suavidad, trataba de grabar cada caricia en su memoria para siempre.

De pronto la castaña se incorporo y se arrodillo frente a él, el se incorporo un poco y su rostro quedo a la altura de los bellos senos de la chica, Hermione lo tomo de la nuca y lo trajo hacia ella para que la besara, sin poner resistencia Ron acerco su boca y lamió con delicadeza los senos de su compañera, ella simplemente cerro los ojos mientras no dejaba de acariciarle los cabellos.

El parecía fascinado con su tarea, su lengua se movía a gran velocidad sobre los pezones excitados de su chica, ella gemía más y más fuerte. El pobre pelirrojo no sabía bien que debía hacer pero al escucharla gemir y ver como entornaba los ojos, supuso que estaba en lo correcto.

Con suavidad Ron se sentó sobre la alfombra y la tomo de la cintura, Hermione quedo sentada sobre sus piernas y lo rodeo con su brazo por el cuello al tiempo que lo besaba seductoramente, fue un beso diferente que casi hace que al chico se le detenga el corazón. Primero paso su lengua juguetona sobre los labios de él, luego le acaricio los labios húmedos con su dedo, finalmente hundió su boca en los labios del chico acariciando su lengua con la suya, por unos segundos el se quedo muy quieto, ella lo enloquecía, era suave, sensual y lo provocaba salvajemente.

Con ternura apoyo la mano sobre la pierna de la castaña y comenzó lentamente a subir, recorría con lentitud su morena piel, era como si la estuviera saboreando con la palma de su mano, subió con suavidad hasta la entre pierna de la chica y se detuvo, Hermione se dio cuenta, se acerco a su oído y le dijo..

-..No me molesta que me toques Ron..-

Al pelirrojo se le acelero el corazón, deseba explorarla más y ella le daba todo su permiso. Su varonil mano subió y subió hasta que se encontró con las bragas de ella, con sus dedos sintió una mancha de humedad en la delicada ropa intima de su chica.

Ambos cerraron lo ojos, el pelirrojo paso suavemente sus dedos por sobre la ropa intima de ella, palpo su sexo con ternura y deleite, todo era nuevo, excitante, el la exploraba como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo continente, ella entre abría su piernas dejándole paso.

Su mano subió por su vientre plano, acaricio su ombligo y luego bajo nuevamente, esta vez, su mano…Se coló por debajo de las bragas y por primera vez acaricio su sexo sin nada que se interponga.

La chica arqueo la espalda y hecho la cabeza hacia a tras, el la miro con deleite, su sexo era húmedo y suave, sus dedos resbalaban sobre los pliegues de su piel, entre caricia y caricia, paso sin querer su dedo por el clítoris de ella. Desde luego él no supo lo que acariciaba hasta que la escucho a ella.

Cuando su dedo rozo su pequeño clítoris ella grito de placer, el chico la miro algo extrañado, ella volvió a gemir y él comprendió que ese era el lugar exacto para acariciar, paso nuevamente su dedo, ella seguía sentada sobre sus piernas, arqueo mas la espalda y Ron la sostuvo con fuerzas, él podía sentirla, ella estaba tan húmeda y suave que el pelirrojo ni pudo dejar de acariciarla, estaba muy, pero muy excitado, pero en ese momento lo que mas le importaba era ella, la podía ver y sentir disfrutar de esas caricias, lo mas importante era ella, lo mas importante era colmarla hasta el final.

Su dedo acaricio su clítoris con locura, ella gemía mas y mas fuerte, luego fueron pequeños gritos de placer los que salían de sus labios, ella comenzó a sudar y Ron la vio retorcerse entre sus brazos, ella lo tomo con fuerzas y grito, un último grito y se desplomo.

Él no pudo mas que tomarla de la nuca y besarla..

-..¿Dime que fue eso?..-Le dijo agitado el pelirrojo.

-..Increíble, fue increíble..-

La castaña se sentó sobre la alfombra seguida de él, ambos tomaron más cerveza de manteca y se besaron. Ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes.

-..Me has hecho sentir muy bien, no se como lo has hecho pero…He sentido un increíble placer.

-..Yo también, tenerte y acariciarte es mi placer.

La castaña se fue sobre el chico que todavía llevaba su pantalón puesto, ella por su parte conservaba su pollera y sus bragas. Hermione se tiro sobre él besándolo desesperadamente, el la tomo de la cintura y rodaron por la alfombra, finalmente ella quedo sobre el, Ron no perdió tiempo, acaricio su espalda denuda y bajo sus manos hasta su trasero, lo acaricio con fuerza, lo apretó con sus manos y sus jadeos fueron ahogados, nuevamente se encontraba descontrolado, sus manos la recorrían, su boca la besaba, cada tanto sin darse cuenta mordía sus hombros y la apretaba contra él.

Ella beso su cuello, bajo con su lengua por su torso desnudo y lo saboreo. Ahora le tocaba a ella, Hermione paso con suavidad su juguetona lengua por el pecho del chico, lamió suavemente sus tetillas y Ron gimió con fuerza, luego bajo más por su estomago y llego con su lengua hasta su pantalón, con sus manos la castaña desabrocho el botón del pantalón y bajo el cierre.

Luego ella coloco las manos en la cintura del chico y le jalo el pantalón hacia abajo…Ella lo miro unos segundos, ahora él estaba solo con su bóxer puesto, su cuerpo era increíble para ella. El pelirrojo bajo la mirada avergonzado, nunca una chica lo había mirado así.

Hermione estaba deseosa de explorarlo también pero estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia que hacer, decidió seguir y dejar que todo trascurriera, coloco las manos en el pecho blanco de Ron, lo acaricio y bajo sus manos hasta el vientre del pelirrojo que no podía dejar de gemir, metió la mano por debajo del Bóxer, Ron abrió los ojos muy grandes, sintió la mano de ella sobre su sexo…

Era algo indescriptible, el chico estaba excitado, su virilidad lo delataba, ella rodeo el miembro de su chico con su mano y sin saber que hacer, apretó suavemente, la verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo tocarlo, quería hacerlo, quería darle el mismo placer que él le había proporcionado, pero no sabia como.

El pelirrojo envolvió la mano de la castaña con la suya y comenzó a moverla lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, ella lo beso con pasión mientras él le enseñaba como debía acariciarlo, la vergüenza y el pudor se fueron para darle paso a la pasión y el deseo de dos personas que se necesitaban y se querían verdaderamente.

Ron gemía con los ojos apretados mientras ella lo seguía tocando y besando. El pelirrojo acariciaba su cabello y murmuraba su nombre, ella, al escuchar que él decía su nombre con tanta pasión se enloqueció, lo beso con mas pasión y deseo, su mano se movía a mayor velocidad sobre el excitado miembro de Ron, al cabo de un rato el chico grito su nombre ella le ahogo el grito con un beso húmedo y profundo, su mano se lleno de una sustancia desconocida para ella.

-..Te adoro..-Dijo Ron entrecortadamente..-Te quiero Herm, te quiero..-

-..Yo también te quiero..-

Se quedaron tendidos en la alfombra, se miraron con ternura y se confesaron su amor. Tuvieron una larga charla, Ron trato de explicarle que estaba loco por ella desde tercer año, pero que no sabía como decírselo, ella le contó que estaba loca con él desde mas o menos la misma época, se besaron todo lo que pudieron, se contaron todo lo que sentían y se abrazaron felices de saber que eran correspondidos.

Después de una larga y necesaria charla se dieron baño reparador, luego se recostaron en la alfombra, desnudos, frente a la chimenea, se abrasaron y se durmieron.


	10. Al día siguiente

**Anónimo: **Pues no dejaste nombre, así que, espero en la próxima vez, lo dejes, jeje.. Agrégame mi corre esta en mi perfil, me gustaría charlar contigo..

**Anilec: **Gracias, y pues la verdad es que si lo he pensado, he pensado en terminarlo, pero no soy tan buena en cuanto a explicar esos detalles, jeje, pero bueno no lo se, tal vez en un futuro si no tengo nada que hacer, pues me propongo terminarlo.. Jejeje.. Mi correo esta en mi perfil, agrégame.. Me gustaría charlar contigo..

**PrincessPotter15: **Gracias, por leerme, espero no sea la ultima vez, agrégame mi correo esta en mi perfil..

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo10 - Al día siguiente.**

Ya en la madrugada Ron abrió los ojos y vio a la castaña desnuda durmiendo junto a su cuerpo, la miro unos largos segundos contemplando su belleza, le acarició el rostro y le beso los labios, ella abrió los ojos y ambos se miraron.

-..Quisiera quedarme toda la noche, pero creo que es hora de regresar..-Comento el pelirrojo..

-..Si, es verdad..-Sonrió la chica..

Se besaron nuevamente y luego se vistieron, salieron de la sala mirando para amabas esquinas, no había nadie en el pasillo, caminaron en la oscuridad rogando no encontrarse con el celador. Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta en donde reposaba la dama gorda, dieron la contraseña y entraron en la sala común, la chica le dio un último beso y subió por las escaleras para llegara su cuarto.

Al verla partir, el pelirrojo la llamo.

-..Herm, espera..-

El subió unos peldaños de la escalera y la tomo del rostro.

-..Solo quería decirte que lo que paso hoy ha sido maravilloso, nunca voy a olvidarlo..-Confeso el chico..

-..Yo tampoco, nunca lo olvidare..-

-..Tampoco olvides que te quiero, no sabes cuanto te quiero..-

Después se dieron un último beso y ambos partieron a sus habitaciones. Cuando el pelirrojo entro en su cuarto vio que todas las cortinas de las camas estaban cerradas, se desvistió en la oscuridad haciendo el menor ruido posible, se estaba quitando la camiseta cuando Harry corrió la cortina y lo miro con su rostro adormilado.

-..¿Donde estabas?..-

-..Shhhh..-

-..¿Pero donde estabas, que paso?..-

-..No puedo explicarte lo que paso, no se como hacerlo, mañana hablamos..-

Sin decirle más se metió con la cama y corrió las cortinas dejando a Harry con la intriga, cruzo los brazos en su nuca y miro el techo de su cama recordando todo lo que había pasado. Sin duda había sido la experiencia más excitante de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente Harry no conseguía despertar a su amigo, Ron dormía profundamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-..Levántate Ron, vamos hombre arriba..-

-..Dame cinco minutos más..-

Harry lo sacudió con fuerzas, ya hacía más de diez minutos que intentaba levantarlo..

-..Arriba..-Le dijo enérgicamente.

El chico bostezo y estiro los brazos, con desgano salio de la cama. Mientras bajaban por las escaleras hacia el gran comedor Harry volvió a preguntarle.

-..¿Me dirás lo que paso anoche?..-

-..Luego, ahora no..-

Los chicos entraron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa donde ya estaba servido el desayuno, al rato una dormida castaña llego y se acomodo frente a ellos.

-..¡Hola Herm!…¿Has dormido bien? Te ves cansada..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

Ron le dio un codazo en las costillas, el ojiverde comprendió al instante que no podía seguir con la broma. Luego del suculento desayuno, la castaña tomo su mochila anunciándoles que se iba a la clase de Aridmencia. Los dos amigos partieron a su clase de adivinación, mientras estaban en la mitad de la clase Ron le pregunto fatigado a su amigo..

-..¿Que tenemos luego?..-

Harry consulto disimuladamente el horario del día y con una sonrisa en la boca le dijo en un susurro..

-..Tenemos una hora libre..-

Ron lo miro con ojos agradecidos, no le gustaba nada la clase de adivinación y por otro lado estaba ansioso de contarle a su amigo su experiencia, auque no sabía como explicar lo que le había pasado.

El pelirrojo estaba pensando en la noche anterior junto a la castaña cuando la profesora le pregunto si estaba de acuerdo con la afirmación de la señorita Patil. Harry le dio un fuerte codazo en la costilla izquierda

-..¿Esta de acuerdo ó no Sr. Weasley?.-

-..Pues..Yo…He si, creo que si, estoy seguro de que ella esta en lo cierto..-

Harry se tapo la boca para tapar su risa. Finalmente la clase termino, los dos amigos salieron del aula camino a los terrenos del colegio, necesitaban estar alejados y tener una conversación de hombres, es decir hablarían de chicas. Estaban saliendo por la gran puerta de entrada cuando Hermione los alcanzo.

-..He corrido para alcanzarlos¿Harry me permites hablar con Ron un momento?..-

-..Claro, yo..Te espero a la orilla del lago..-

Sin más el ojiverde siguió su camino.

-..¿Que pasa Herm?..-

-..Mañana hay una visita al pueblo, estaba pensando si tu, bueno…Si querías ir conmigo..-

El pelirrojo la miro con ternura, tuvo ganas de darle un beso y acariciar su rostro, luego se aclaro la garganta y se puso muy serio.

-..Bueno, no se, yo… Estoy muy ocupado mañana..-

La chica lo miro con los ojos abiertos, su boca se estaba torciendo hacia un costado y Ron lo disfrutaba..

-..Bueno, no estoy seguro de querer ir contigo…No se, lo pensare y luego te contesto..-

Ella contorsiono la cara, luego se acomodo el cabello y sin decirle nada se dio la vuelta, Ron la tomo del brazo y la miro con ojos picarones.

-..Te estoy haciendo una broma, claro que quiero ir contigo, ya lo había pensado….

Ella no le contesto nada y él se sintió morir, se dio cuenta por la cara que tenía la castaña que la chica estaba furiosa.

-..Lo siento, fue solo una broma, no volveré a hacerlo, perdóname por favor, solo fue una broma yo….-Comentaba un desesperado y asustado Ron..

-..Jajajajaja. Caíste, no estoy enojada, bueno, después nos vemos..-Dijo por fin la chica..

-..Espera, no te vallas..-

-..Debo ir a la biblioteca..-

-..Ven aquí..-

La tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta una columna, luego de asegurarse de que nadie lo veía, le dio un sonoro beso en los labios..

-..Ya extrañaba besarte ¿sabes?..-

Ella le acarició el rostro y salio corriendo camino a la biblioteca, el pelirrojo cruzo los terrenos del colegio corriendo y llego jadeante hasta Harry que lo esperaba sentado en la orilla del lago, se sentó junto a él y se tiro en el pasto apoyando todo su cuerpo en la hierva.

-..¿Ahora si vas a contarme?..-Pregunto Harry..

-..No se como contártelo..-

-..¿Como que no sabes?, dime que paso.

-..Bueno, no lo hicimos si a eso te refieres, pero fue increíble, quisiera poder decírtelo pero no se como.

Su amigo lo miro unos segundos, era evidente que algo importante había pasado, pero Harry que no lo conocía muy bien, sabía que no era fácil para su amigo explicar las cosas, intento ayudarlo para que hablara.

-..¿Quieres decir que solo se besaron?..-Harry.

-..No..-Ron..

-..Bueno, se besaron y …

-..Fue increíble..-Dijo el chico con ojos soñadores..-..Fue algo muy intimo, la toque, la acaricie, pude sentirla y decirle todo lo que yo siento por ella, no se si me entiendes, pero…Me enloquece.

-..Bueno, no tenían que hacerlo anoche, pueden hacerlo cuando ambos estén listos, no se deben a apresurar..

-..¿Estas loco? Después de lo anoche lo único que quiero es hacerle el…Bueno, tu me entiendes. Pero no se, me da miedo.

-..¿Miedo¿De Que?..-

-..No quiero lastimarla..-

-..¿Lastimarla?..-

-..Bueno, me he quedado pensando en lo que me dijiste, eso de que las chicas sangran y les duele, no quiero hacerle eso.

-..Es lo mas hermoso del mundo amigo, cuando estas ahí…-

No pudo seguir, Ron lo miraba con el seño fruncido y Harry cerro la boca en seguida, sabía que no podía hablar así delante de su amigo, al fin y al cabo la única chica con la que él había estado era con Ginny, y Ron no soportaba escuchar esas cosas de su hermana.

-..¿Sabes? No soy buen amigo contigo, no es justo, yo puedo contarte mis cosas y tu no, no me hagas caso quieres, yo que se hablas de Ginny, adelante cuéntamelo, de verdad no hay problema..

Harry se recostó sobre la hierva, sonrió y luego dijo.

-..Solo puedo decirte dos cosas, estoy totalmente enamorado, y la segunda es que, auque sea tu hermana, me enloquece…

Se quedaron en silencio contemplando el cielo claro, llevaban así un buen rato hasta que ambos vieron enfrente de ellos la figura de una pelirroja que los miraba.

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo Ginny con dulce voz..

Harry se incorporo de inmediato. Miro a su amigo y luego de que Ron le guiñara un ojo, se fue junto a la pelirroja y dejo a Ron solo recostado en la hierba.

El chico recordó la noche anterior, recordó sus manos recorriendo el sexo de la castaña, el sabor de su piel, su lengua esponjosa, se sonrojo recordando las caricias excitantes que la chica le había proporcionado, si eso había sido maravilloso no podía imaginar lo hermoso que sería tenerla como un hombre, hacerle el amor, poseerla completamente.

No solo la deseaba, era más que eso, la quería, la adoraba con locura, estaba enamorado, enamorado como un hombre, él sabía muy bien que no era solo deseo. Le pasaban cosas que nunca imagino que le podían pasar, quería cortar flores de los jardines para ella, escribirle una carta, regalarle un perfume, se sorprendió al mismo pensando en esas cosas.

Ella, además de ser inteligente he ingeniosa, le provocaba un deseo desconocido, Ron no tenía control sobre esto, simplemente ella lo dominaba, era un esclavo de sus besos y de sus caricias, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, de pronto se imagino durmiendo con ella todas las noches, viviendo con ella..

-..Hasta podría casarme con ella..-Dijo en vos alta.

Se dio cuenta de que debía regresar para dos horas de clases de pociones, lo bueno era que la dueña de su corazón y de sus deseos estaría ahí. Camino al castillo planeando en su mente el paseo al pueblo del día siguiente.


	11. El paseo por el pueblo

**Capitulo11 - El paseo por el pueblo**

A la mañana siguiente Ron despertó muy emocionado, durante la noche había planificado el paseo que daría con la castaña por el pueblo, cuando salio de la cama cayo en la cuenta de que Harry no estaba en su cama, frunció el ceño, se imagino que su amigo estaría con su hermana. Tomo su ropa de la silla y se vistió.

En el cuarto de las chicas Hermione se arreglaba muy espacialmente para la salida, se coloco unos pantalones y una remera algo ajustadita de color naranja, recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo, tomo su abrigo y salio del cuarto en dirección al comedor.

Al llegar vio que Ron ya estaba desayunando, ella camino lentamente hacia él, Ron ni siquiera la vio venir, estaba untando una tostada cuando ella se le sentó enfrente.

-..¡Buenos días!..-Dijo la castaña gentilmente..

-..Hola, te ves…Preciosa..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..

La chica se ruborizo levemente, el pelirrojo le entrego una tostada.

-..La prepare para ti..-Comento el chico..

-..¿De verdad?..-

-..¡Claro!..-

Estaban desayunando tranquilamente cuando Harry entro corriendo por la gran puerta, el ojiverde se acomodo al lado de la castaña y ella le dio los buenos días. Ron en cambio lo miro severamente mientras le preguntaba por su hermana, Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder, Ginny entro en el gran comedor acomodándose el cabello, el pelirrojo la miro con los ojos abiertos, tuvo ganas de retarla, a ella y a Harry, por suerte para los recién llagados la castaña los saco del paso, le dio una patadita a Ron por debajo de la mesa al tiempo que les decía.

-..¿Irán al pueblo?..-Pregunto Hermione..

-..¡Si!..-Ginny..

-..Podemos ir los cuatro juntos y allí bueno cada uno sigue por su lado..-Comento Harry.

Ya los cuatro estaban al tanto de las relaciones de los demás, tanto Ron como Hermione, sabían del de regreso de Ginny y Harry y viceversa. Después del desayuno los cuatro caminaron hasta la salida de el colegio donde se juntaron con el resto de sus compañeros, los chicos estaban muy contentos, mientras caminaban Harry tomo disimuladamente la mano de la pelirroja. Al llegar a la entrada del pueblo, Ron les dijo que ahí se separaban, Ron siguió caminado con Hermione hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Harry y Ginny fueron cerca de la casa de los gritos donde no iba nadie, de esa manera podrían estar solos sin que nadie lo notara. Ron sorprendió a Hermione llevándola la casa de Té. La castaña entro en el lugar y se quedo helada al ver que el chico le corría la silla para que tomara asiento, el lugar estaba llevado de parejas acurrucadas que tomaban su té.

Luego de que les sirvieran a ellos los suyos, Ron saco de su bolsillo una nota que estaba perfectamente plegada, se la dio diciendo..

-..No la leas ahora, me daría mucha vergüenza..-Ron..

La chica tomo el papel y se lo guardo. Ella hablaba sobre el día, las materias y él no podía dejar de mirarla, de pronto sin poder contenerse la tomo de la mano por primera vez en publico, por unos minutos se olvido de la gente que estaba en el lugar, solo existía ese momento, Hermione hizo silencio cuando sintió la mano de Ron envolver la suya, lo miro a los ojos y se contemplaron.

Cerca de la casa de los gritos la escena era muy distinta, los chicos tendieron una manta sobre la hierba y estaban detrás de unos arbustos, Harry besaba con pasión a su novia, Ginny sabía perfectamente que dentro de poco Harry partiría para encontrar a Voldemort, posiblemente no regresaría de esa batalla, de solo pensarlo a Ginny se le desgarraba el alma, por lo tanto había decidido aprovechar cada minuto que tenía para estar con él.

Sin preámbulos se dejo llevar por ese amor infinito que sentía, con suavidad y pasión se entrego a sus brazos. Para Harry la piel de Ginny era una suave seda que al acariciarla le provocaba electricidad en las manos, sus besos le llenaban el cuerpo de deseo. Ese día Harry le hizo el amor con toda la ternura y suavidad que sentía, le juro que regresaría para estar junto a ella, la beso hasta el cansancio, Ginny sentía en su oído las palabras de amor del muchacho mientras se aferraba a el.

Ella sentía que Harry le pertenecía, por lo tanto Voldemort no podría arrebatárselo.

Después tomar su té, Ron salió de la mano con Hermione, no le importo que el resto de sus compañeros lo vieran, por el contrario, quería que todo el mundo supiera lo feliz que era y que esa chica estaba con él, Neville al verlos pasar le levanto el pulgar en señal de alegría, luego le murmuro a un compañero..

-..Al fin están juntos, espero que hora dejen de discutir jejeje..-Mientras se alejaba de ellos..

-..¿A donde quieres ir?..-

-..No se, sorpréndeme..-

El chico camino a grandes pasos y arrastro a la chica a una cueva..-

-..¿Esta no es la cueva donde se escondió Sirius cuando estábamos en cuarto?..-Pregunto Hermione, Ron asintió con la cabeza, entraron en la cueva y caminaron por un pequeño corredor, el lugar no estaba muy limpio, el pelirrojo tomo su varita y con dos encantamientos arreglo el lugar lo mejor que pudo, luego hizo a parecer una manta y ambos se sentaron sobre ella,

-..No es un lugar muy romántico..-Dijo Ron.

-..Pero al menos estamos solo..

Ron no perdió tiempo, la tomo del rostro y la beso con pasión al tiempo que la recostaba sobre la manta, ella no puso objeción, se fueron recostando lentamente, al final del beso, el pelirrojo ya estaba sobre ella recorriéndola con sus manos, Hermione lo besaba con intensidad, penetraba su boca con su lengua haciendo que el chico suspirara a cada beso, la castaña le beso el cuello, al hacerlo él cerro los ojos y un deseo incontenible se apodero de su cuerpo.

Ella bajo las manos por su pecho, acaricio su cuerpo por encima de la ropa mientras el muchacho se extasiaba más y más…

-..Oh Herm, me haces sentir tan bien, te quiero…Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí, este no es un buen lugar..

Ella le respondió besándolo desenfrenadamente, le acaricio los labios con la lengua..

-..No hagas eso..-Le dijo Ron.

Cada vez que ella le hacía algo así a él simplemente se le hacía un nudo en las entrañas.

-..Basta Herm, no podré detenerme…

Pero ella no quería que se detuviera, giraron sus cuerpos, ella quedo sobre él, sin ningún pudor se echo sobre su cuerpo con las piernas abiertas, lo beso tiernamente, bajo con su boca hasta su cuello y Ron gimió, estaba al borde de la locura.

El chico sabía que ese no era el lugar, pero no importo, entregado por completo apoyo sus manos en la espalda de la chica y las bajo lentamente hasta que finalmente las apoyo en el trasero de la castaña, la apretó con fuerzas haciendo que la chica pegara más su cuerpo al de él. Con suavidad subió sus manos y le quito a la chica su abrigo y su remera, ella lo miro con ojos deseosos..

-..¿Por que me miras así Herms?..-Le susurro el chico.

-..No se mirarte de otra forma..

Mientras la besaba Ron le dijo..

-..Me provocas, me enloqueces…-

Además de quererla, la deseaba, ella lo excitaba, lo llevaba a un lugar desconocido, dominaba su cuerpo y hacía que sus impulsos afloraran. Para ella era igual, Ron manejaba su cuerpo, la excitaba, ella lo deseaba, todo lo que quería era tenerlo, sentirlo. Hermione le beso el cuello, lamió su tórax seductoramente, bajo con su lengua hasta el estomago del pelirrojo, él chico la detuvo tomándola con sus manos de la nuca.

-..No sigas Herms, no puedo… No voy a parar, no voy a poder..-Comentaba Ron..

Ella se recostó sobre el y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

-..Yo no quiero que te detengas..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Quiero hacerte el amor, no sabes cuanto lo deseo, esto es mi culpa, no debí traerte aquí. Yo…Solo quería estas a solas contigo, no se…-Decía Ron al borde la locura..

-..Es genial estar aquí. Yo…Yo, también quiero hacer el amor contigo..-Confeso la castaña..

-..Oh Herms te quiero, no sabes cuanto. Este no es el lugar, no quiero que sea así, ¿lo comprendes?..-Dijo después mirándola a los ojos..

-..Claro, eres maravilloso..-

-..Si tu quieres esta noche..-Comenzó a decir el chico pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de la castaña..

-..Nos vemos después de la cena y..-Termino la chica..

El la tomo del rostro con ternura, la beso con un dulce beso y luego le dijo.

-..Nos vemos después de la cena, y esta vez no regresaremos a la madrugada, quiero que pases la noche conmigo, voy a besarte, voy a desvestirte…-Comentaba el chico mientras la chica cerraba los ojos y escuchaba sus palabras, su cuerpo flotaba, él la enloquecía..-..Voy a hacerte el amor..-Finalizo Ron al tiempo que le besaba el cuello, la chica no podía mas, su cuerpo le pedía mas, no sabía si podría aguantar hasta la noche.

Ese día la cueva fue testigo de caricias y besos, de solo pensar en la noche que tendrían el cuerpo se les contorsionaba, el deseo aumento, salieron de la cueva y agradecieron el aire fresco del exterior.

Caminaron por el pueblo hasta que se hizo la hora de regresar, estaban llegando a la sala común cuando el la tomo del rostro..

-..Esta noche, después de la cena.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Antes del encuentro

**ola: Pues la historia es de Agata Camil hace mas de un año que nadie sabe nada de ella :( Espero sigas leyendo el fic..**

**elena: Gracias por tus comentarios y espero lo sigas leyendo..**

**gabyta.weasley: Gracias pero no es mi fic, este fic lo leia hace como un año, pero la autora desparecio de la nada, y pues pense que seria bueno subirlo aqui ya que ella no lo subio nunca aqui, espero volver a verla y pedirle que lo continue ademas de que lo publique ella aqui por supuesto.. **

**Capitulo - 12 Antes del encuentro.**

La chica subió a su cuarto y espero la llegada de su amiga, Ginny llego al rato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al verla entrar en el cuarto, Hermione le dijo que debían hablar a solas, salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda y dieron un corto paseo por los terrenos del colegio..

-..Ginny..-Comenzó a decir la castaña..-..Debo pedirte algo, me da un poco de vergüenza, pero…-

-..¿Que pasa, dime?..-Pregunto la pelirroja..

-..Esta noche, yo…

-..¿Que?..-

La chica estaba muy nerviosa, si bien la pelirroja era su mejor amiga era muy difícil hablar de esto con ella, Ron seguía siendo su hermano, pero no podía recurrir a nadie más..

-..Necesito saber si tienes poción para evitar embarazos..-Lo dijo tan rápido que al principió su amiga no le entendió bien.

-..¿Como dices?..-

-..Que..¿Tienes poción para evitar embarazos?..-

La pelirroja la miro con los ojos brillantes, antes de responder se abalanzo sobre la castaña y la abrazo..

-..¿Estas segura de lo que vas hacer?..-Consulto la pelirroja.

Hermione la miro unos segundos..

-..Muy segura..-Dicho esto Ginny le respondió..

-..Si, tengo poción, debes tomarla antes de…Bueno tu sabes. Oh por Dios, estoy feliz por ti. ¿Estas segura de lo que vas hacer verdad? No te dejes presionar.

-..¿Que dices? No me esta presionando, hoy mismo lo hubiéramos hecho, él me detuvo, no me presiona para nada..

La pelirroja le dio un último abrazo a su amiga y juntas regresaron al castillo, Hermione espero la hora de la cena tendida en su cama, saco de su bolsillo la nota plegada que el muchacho le había dado, la abrió con impaciencia, la nota decía lo siguiente.

_Herm,_

_Solo quiero poner en palabras lo feliz que me hace tenerte cerca, sentirte, saber que me quieres. Se que a veces no me he comportado bien contigo, no ha sido por maldad, simplemente no sabía como acercarme a ti, ahora que te tengo, lo único que deseo es estar contigo, solo quería que lo supieras._

_Ron._

Leyó la nota varias veces más, la apoyo en su pecho sabiendo que después de la cena, estaría a solas nuevamente con él. Ron estaba en su cuarto, espero a que Neville saliera para hablar con Harry.

-..Harry, esta noche voy a necesitar que me prestes tu capa para hacerme invisible..-Dijo el chico cuando por fin estaban solos..

-..Si, claro. ¿Pero por que? ¿Pasa algo?

-..Voy a reunirme con Hermione, voy pasar la noche con ella..-

El ojiverde abrió mucho los ojos, no se esperaba esto, de todas maneras apoyo a su amigo. El pelirrojo le confeso que no podía seguir esperando..

-..Me enloquece..-Le dijo con vos ahogada. Harry lo miro unos segundos y luego le dijo lo que él pensaba del asunto.

-..Ron, ¿la quieres verdad?..

-..¿Es broma? La adoro.

-..Ron, yo quiero mucho a Hermione y…Bueno no quisiera que la hagas sufrir, yo veo que tu estas loco por ella, pero me preocupa que sea solo un…Un tema sexual, yo la quiero mucho y no quisiera verla sufrir.

Ron lo miro a los ojos y el ojiverde pudo notar la mirada de reproche de su amigo.

-..¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he te he dicho verdad?..

-..Claro que te escuche, es solo que…

-..¿Crees que es un capricho? ¿Piensas que soy un idiota que no se distinguir un deseo de un amor?

-..No yo…

-..Mira, yo podría haberlo hecho con Lavander, y no lo hice, tu sabes muy bien que solo estuve con ella para darle celos a Hermione, fui un idiota, lo se, pero Herm no es un capricho, puedo esperarla todo lo que sea necesario, pero ella también desea esto, la adoro Harry, no sabes cuanto la quiero.

El pelirrojo bajo el rostro hasta que su vista quedo clavada en el piso..

-..Estoy enamorado de ella..-Finalizo.

Harry se puso de pie y fue hasta su baúl, saco su capa de la invisibilidad y se la dio a su amigo diciendo..

-..Toma la capa, mañana no hay clases, no te preocupes por el horario, llega cuado quieras..-

Ron tomo la capa y le sonrió a su amigo, Harry lo había entendido. La chica no era un capricho, el pelirrojo estaba verdaderamente enamorado y Harry lo entendía, a él le pasaba lo mismo, no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny, la amaba y la deseaba con locura, todo lo que quería era estar junto a ella.

Llego la hora de la cena, la castaña fue la última en llegar al gran comedor, se la veía algo tensa, el pelirrojo le hizo señas con la mano para que sentara junto a él..

-..¿Estas bien?..-Le dijo mientras ella se acomodaba en el banco.

Ella movió la cabeza en señal positiva, Ginny animo a su amiga para que comiera, la chica no tenía apetito, Harry noto con asombro que Ron metía cada tanto el tenedor en el plato pero que no comía nada, el ojiverde se acerco a su amigo y le hablo muy bajo para que solo él escuchara..

-..Come, vas a necesitar fuerzas créeme..-Ron no pudo evitar reírse, con desgano comió algo mientras le dedicaba miradas a la castaña, la cena termino y los profesores mandaron a todos los alumnos a sus cuartos, Ron y Hermione que eran prefectos se pusieron de pie guiando a los estudiantes de su casa, al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda el chico miro nerviosamente a la castaña, tenía un nudo en el estomago, durante la tarde en la cueva, estaba dispuesto a todo, ahora el corazón le latía con furia, sentía pánico, estaba asustado..

-..¿Y si no le gusta?..-Pensó..-¿Y si lo hago mal, si me comporto como un bruto?.. Me odiara el resto de su vida..-Su cabeza no dejaba de hacerse preguntas, deseaba con todo su corazón tenerla, pero ahora estaba terriblemente asustado.

No importaba todas las caricias que se hubieran dado, esto era diferente. Ahora era solo un chico que estaba a punto de convertirse en hombre, ella lo convertiría en hombre definitivamente. La sala común estaba abarrotada de gente, los chicos no podían salir de ahí sin ser vistos, Ron tenía la capa pero no podía ponérsela delante de todos, subió por las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto mientras le hacía todo tipo de gestos a Harry para que lo siguiera, su amigo comprendió y lo siguió.

Una vez en el cuarto Ron le pidió ayuda.

-..No puedo salir, están todos abajo..-

-..Haremos esto, yo bajare, luego le de unos minutos le diré a Hermione que suba..-

-..Pero todos la verán subir..-

-..Yo los distraeré..-

Fue hasta su baúl y saco uno de los chascos que le quedaban, los gemelos le mandaban cada tanto algunos de sus inventos, después de todo, los gemelos no habrían logrado montar su tienda sin la valiosa ayuda de Harry.

Una ves en la sala común Harry se sentó junto a Hermione que estaba en el sillón que se ubicaba frente a la gran chimenea, la chica tenía un libro en la mano y leía, al ojiverde le llamo la atención que su amiga leyera un libro sobre las historia de los mundiales de Quidditch.

-..¿Desde cuando te interesa el quidditch?..-

-..¿He?..-

-..Nada, mira Ron te espera en nuestro cuarto, cuando te de la señal, quiero que subas y te reúnas con el..-

La chica respiraba agitadamente, estaba tan nerviosa como el pelirrojo, Harry le tomo la mano..

-..¿Sabes? Ron te quiere mucho, yo mismo lo comprobé hoy, estoy seguro de que te adora..

La castaña lo abrazo y se puso de pie, estaba lista, en cuanto Harry le diera la señal, subiría por la escalera.

El ojiverde espero unos minutos, luego miro a la castaña guiñándole un ojo, la chica capto el mensaje y camino hacia las escaleras dándole la espalda a todos, de pronto escucho un sonoro estruendo y escucho que todos reían y aplaudían, sin mirar atrás subió corriendo la escalera y llego al cuarto de los chicos, Ron estaba sentado en su cama con la capa en la mano, al verla se puso de pie, la miro con ojos expectantes..

-..¿Estas lista?..-Le dijo.

La chica no dijo nada, trago saliva y miro el suelo. El pelirrojo se acerco a ella, y la tomo del rostro, sus manos temblaban..

-..Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo, yo…Yo puedo esperar, no me importa Herms, lo único que me importa es que me quieras..-

La castaña lo beso, ese beso era muy necesario, él respondió al beso con infinita ternura, mientras la besaba le acarició el cabello y ella se sintió mejor, lo rodeo del cuello y luego lo abrazo, él chico pudo sentir el pecho agitado de ella sobre él, ella estaba tan nerviosa como él y eso lo tranquilizo..

-..Estoy lista, vamos..-

Él la miro por unos segundos y sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban, coloco la capa sobre la cabeza de la chica y la cubrió, luego se metió el también bajo la capa, tuvieron que caminar muy agachados, ya no eran pequeños y ahora era más difícil ocultarse.

Salieron del cuarto y bajaron por las escaleras, cuando estaban llegando al último escalón, vieron con horror que Harry subía con Neville, se corrieron hacia un costado para no toparse con los chicos, el brazo de Harry rozo el de Hermione, el ojiverde se giro y no vio a nadie, pero sabía que sus amigos estaban ahí.

Siguió subiendo al tiempo que apuraba a Neville. Los dos chicos caminaron hasta el retrato y salieron, una ves afuera se calmaron bastante, ya habían superado la primera prueba que era salir sin ser vistos. Caminaron por el castillo, a lo lejos vieron venir a la directora, la profesora McGonagall, Hermione se llevo la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. Ron la tomo de los hombros y la aparto, juntos pegaron sus cuerpos a la pared de la derecha mientras la mujer pasaba junto a ellos, cuando estaban seguros de que la mujer se había alejado continuaron su camino, estaban por llegar cuando Ron empujo a la chica por una puerta y la metió en un aula vacía, se quito la capa y la tomo del rostro.

-..Herm, quiero decirte que te quiero con toda el alma, eres muy importante para mi, yo pasaría el resto de mi vida contigo, si tu estuvieras de acuerdo claro, yo no me separaría nunca de ti, solo quería que lo supieras..-

La chica se acerco a él y lo beso con pasión..

-..Te quiero..-Le dio en un susurro..-..He leído tu nota, eres muy tierno..-

-..¿Estas segura de esto verdad?..-

Ella en lugar de responder con palabras le dio un suave beso, ese beso le estremeció el cuerpo al pelirrojo, enseguida tomo la capa y volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de ambos con ella. Llegaron al lugar, pasaron tres veces por la entrada y la puerta apareció, antes de entrar se miraron a los ojos, una sonrisa inocente se les poso en los labios.

_**Continuara… **_


	13. El momento mas esperado

**Capitulo 13 - El momento mas esperado.**

Al entrar en la sala vieron que en el lugar solo había una gran cama con cortinas blancas transparentes, el chico dejo pasar primero a la castaña, ella camino unos pasos pero no toco la cama, solo se giro y lo miro.

El corazón del muchacho latía como nunca en su vida, estaba muy nervioso, quería besarla, acariciarla, pero todo lo que había imaginado ahora no le servía de nada, estaba con los pies clavados en el piso. Estuvieron en silencio unos largos segundos, de pronto el chico tomo coraje..

_-.."No he llegado hasta aquí para comportarme como un idiota_"..-Se dijo..

Tomo aire y camino hacia ella, la tomo con fuerzas de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

-..No quiero que pase nada que tu no quieras..-..Le dijo..-..Solo quiero estar contigo..

Ella lo rodeo del cuello y lo beso, se besaron intensamente, fue un beso suave y cariñoso, un beso que los relajo, todo estaba bien en ese momento, mientras se besaban fueron olvidando los nervios, luego de un rato se separaron y Ron le pregunto..

-..Yo…No lo he dicho, pero, me gustaría mucho que fueras mi novia y…Bueno tú sabes..-Comento el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente..

-..Me encantaría..-Dijo la castaña con una tierna sonrisa..

Al chico se le lleno el rostro de felicidad, ella lo miro con ojos ardientes, la castaña se separo de él y se paro junto a la cama, él la miraba deleitado..

-..Eres hermosa..-..Le dijo suavemente..

Ella le tendió la mano y lo llamo, el camino dos pasos y quedo junto a la bella chica, la castaña le coloco las manos en su cadera..

-..Levanta los brazos..-Le solicito la castaña..

Ron lo hizo, ella tiro de la camiseta del chico y se la quito, el pelirrojo respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de los nervios, la chica le coloco las manos sobre el pecho y lo acarició, Ron cerro lo ojos, sentía sobre su piel las manos suaves de la castaña, la chica recorrió lentamente su tórax, luego se acerco con sus labios hasta apoyarlos en el cuello del pelirrojo, Ron suspiro, ella le beso el cuello dulcemente y Ron abrió los ojos, la miro con un intenso brillo en los ojos, ahora el chico comenzó a desnudarla, le quito la blusa lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, después de despojarla de su blusa la tomo la cadera y bajo el cierre de su falda, al instante la falda cayo al suelo..

-..Eres bellísima..-..Le susurro.

Ella apoyo las manos en el pantalón del chico y lo desabrocho, bajo el cierre y el pantalón fue cayendo lentamente, el chico la tomo de la cintura y la rodeo con sus brazos, hundió su lengua en la boca de la chica y la recorrió con pasión, ella sentía la húmeda lengua del pelirrojo que la acariciaba, Ron entro en una especie de locura, sin saber por que apoyo un dedo en la boca de la chica y le recorrió los labios con la yema de los dedos..

-..Tienes una boca preciosa..-..Le dijo mientras le pasaba suavemente el dedo sobre los labios..

Ella los abrió levemente y el pelirrojo se enloqueció, su boca lo provocaba, cada ves que le miraba los labios su cuerpo se encendía en llamas, ella beso el dedo de Ron, pero no lo hizo de forma tímida, fue con pasión, el chico no pudo evitarlo y metió su dedo dentro de aquella boca, la chica lamió su dedo seductoramente haciendo que él se prendiera fuego de solo verla, luego con desenfado, la castaña, succiono el dedo cerrando los ojos..

-..¿Sabes que me enloqueces verdad?..-Dijo Ron..

Aparto su dedo y en su lugar metió con pasión su legua en la boca de la chica, la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en la cama, le quito el sostén y beso su cuello, su lengua se movía con desesperación sobre el cuello de la castaña, ella jadeaba y se entregaba a ese placer exquisito, el chico bajos sus manos hasta envolver con ellas los pechos de la chica, los acaricio suavemente mientras ella gemía mas fuerte, bajo con sus labios recorriendo cada palmo de su piel, por fin sus labios tocaron sus senos, al sentir los labios de Ron sobre sus pechos la chica abrió los ojos y arqueo la espalda, Ron paso su legua desenfrenada sobre los pezones de la castaña, los saboreo, los mordió suavemente y estos se fueron poniendo más y más duros, la chica estaba enloquecida, él le provocaba un placer sin igual.

El chico bajo sus manos sintiendo su piel, su corazón estaba agitado, la deseaba mas que nunca y esta ves no se detendría, ya no podía, le quito la última prenda que le quedaba puesta a la chica y se quito su bóxer blanco, ahora que estaban los dos desnudos, pudo acariciarla como deseaba hacerlo.

Luego de besarla apasionadamente la recorrió con sus manos, su piel era suave y perfumada, él la contemplo unos instantes al tiempo que le decía

-..Eres hermosa Hermione, te quiero, dime que sientes lo mismo, dime que me quieres..-Ella lo tomo del cuello y lo miro a los ojos..

-..Ron, te quiero, siempre te querré..-Dijo ella.

La boca del chico fue besando cada pedazo de su piel, los pechos de la chica lo deleitaban, beso sus hombros, su cuello, sus brazos, estaba dispuesto a besarla por completo, de pronto sorprendió a la chica, la giro con fuerzas y la puso boca abajo, la castaña no comprendió, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando él se lo impidió..

-..No digas nada..-Susurro el chico cerca de su oído..

Hermione obedientemente hizo silencio, el muchacho le corrió el pelo que le cubría la nuca, le dio incontables besos en esa zona, la chica cerraba los ojos y apretaba las sabanas con su mano, luego apoyo sus grandes manos en la morena espalda de su compañera, la recorrió suavemente, se tomo mucho tiempo para hacer esto, luego comenzó a besarle la espalda, la chica sintió los labios calidos de Ron pasar sobre su piel..

Fue bajando lentamente y llego hasta sus glúteos, ella no sintió vergüenza, estaba entregada y dispuesta a dejarse besar, eran los besos más suaves y excitantes de su vida, el pelirrojo apoyo sus manos en el trasero de la chica, ella era perfecta para él, su cuerpo era perfecto, armonioso y delicado, siguió besándola tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, bajo por sus piernas y las recorrió con la punta de su lengua, llego hasta los pies de la chica que recibieron el mismo tratamiento, luego se fue sobre ella y se recostó apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo..

La chica lo sintió jadear en su oído, estaba excitado, su virilidad lo delataba nuevamente, ella giro su rostro y él la beso mientras no dejaba de mover su cuerpo sobre ella, estaba muy excitado, la deseba con locura, pero todavía no era el momento, quería besarla más y conocer todos los pliegues de su piel, la giro nuevamente y comenzó a besarle el oído, bajo por su cuello, sus pechos, se detuvo en ellos para lamerlos con renovada pasión, sentía en su boca en sabor de esos pechos que tanto deseaba, se extasiaba sintiendo la dureza de sus pezones en su lengua, el chico estaba poseído de pasión, bajo con su lengua y recorrió su estomago, su ombligo, su vientre, al llegar al a su pelvis le dijo..

-..Abre las piernas Herm..-Con dulce voz..

Una ves más la chica fue obediente y abrió ligeramente las piernas, Ron bajo con su lengua, la chica sintió la suave lengua de su compañero acariciarle el sexo, él pasaba con deleite su lengua sobre el clítoris húmedo de la chica, descubrió su sabor sus pliegues, ella jadeo con vos ronca, él no podía detenerse, estaba sintiendo por primera ves el sabor a mujer de la castaña, era delicioso, dejo que su boca se impregnara de ella, luego, muy su pesar, abandono esa tarea para subir lentamente por su cuerpo, la chica estaba en el paraíso, sus besos la colmaban..

Él llego con besos hasta su boca, la beso dulcemente y a pesar de su excitación su corazón latía a gran velocidad, se acomodo entre sus piernas y apoyo los codos en la cama, la miro a los ojos y la tomo del rostro..

-..No quiero lastimarte Herm..-Le dijo con la vos entrecortada..

Ella lo miro con ternura, a pesar del deseo que sentían mutuamente él no dejaba de ser cariñoso y se preocupaba por ella..

-..Hazlo Ron, hazlo..-Dijo Hermione con vos jadeante..

Ella se aferro a su espalda con sus manos mientras el comenzaba a penetrarla lentamente, la castaña apretó los ojos y se mordió los labios, para él también era difícil, la estreches de la chica lo envolvía y le hacia mucha presión sobre su miembro..

-..Lo siento, no puedo, no quiero hacerte daño..-Dijo chico tocándole el rostro tiernamente..

Ella lo miro a los ojos y lo tomo de la nuca, paso su lengua sobre sus labios, lo hizo con lujuria, provocándolo, llevándolo a ese lugar de donde él no sabía salir.

-..Oh Hermione, no me hagas esto, sabes que te deseo es solo que…-Dijo el chico..

-..Hazlo Ron, te deseo, quiero sentirte dentro de mi..-Dijo la chica..

Él la beso apasionadamente hundió su lengua con profundidad en la suave boca de la chica, tomo impulso y la penetro con fuerzas, ella soltó un grito ahogado y le clavo las uñas en la espalda, Ron sintió que algo caliente lo envolvía, sintió que había traspasado su himen, la chica apretó mas los ojos, era claro que sentía dolor.

-..Shusss, ya esta mi amor, ya paso..-Dijo Ron dándole besos en el rostro intentando calmarla..

Se quedo muy quieto sin saber que hacer, a él también le dolía un poco, pero era el dolor más placentero que podía sentir, los minutos siguientes se dedico a besarla, acaricio su rostro sin salir del interior de la chica, el dolor se fue apagando y ambos se acostumbraron a sentirse así. Luego Ron fue moviendo su cadera y ella comenzó a jadear, él se movía exquisitamente provocándole placeres desconocidos, el chico la sentía, se clavaba en su interior sintiéndola con profundidad, él cerro lo ojos tratando de grabar esa sensación en su mente para siempre, sentía la presión que lo envolvía, con los ojos aun cerrados jadeo y gimió sin reprimir los sonidos enloquecidos que salían de su garganta.

Ella sentía como el muchacho la penetraba sintiéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser, su corazón le saltaba en el pecho, nunca había sentido algo igual, la sensación de sentirlo en su interior era maravillosamente placentera, el pelirrojo la penetraba con lentitud intentando que ese momento no acabara nunca, pero era demasiado para él, a pesar de querer alargar el placer que sentían no pudieron evitar el deseo incontenible de llegar hasta el final, los movimientos se fueron haciendo mas rítmicos y mas rápidos, Ron la tomaba del rostro y la besaba, sus ojos se cerraban a causa del placer, ambos sentían que el cuerpo se les aflojaba ,ya no podían contenerse mas, la vio gemir entre sus brazos, ella estaba extasiada, los gemidos no alcanzaron, al cabo de un rato gritaban de lujuria y placer, Ron murmuraba su nombre al tiempo que sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, la castaña le clavo las uñas y para él eso fue una caricia, empujo dos veces mas sobre el delicado cuerpo de la castaña y ella sintió que se llenaba de él, el chico pego un grito ahogado y su cabeza cayo sobre el pecho de la castaña..

Estaban exhaustos, totalmente extenuados, la había hecho mujer, de ahora en adelante, ella ya no sería la misma, él tampoco, habían traspasado el umbral de su amor, ya no podrían detenerse, recién estaban descubriendo el placer de su amor.


	14. Esclavo de tu amor

**Capitulo 14 - Esclavo de tu amor.**

A la seis de la mañana el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, con alegría comprobó que la castaña seguía a su lado, le acaricio el cabello y se dedico a mirarla por un largo rato. Luego le dio unos cortos besos en la frente, ella se movió entre las mantas y abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-..¡Buenos días!..-Dijo el pelirrojo con dulce voz..

-..¡Hola!..-Hermione contestándole de la misma manera..

-..¿Estas bien? ¿Dormiste bien?..-Pregunto de inmediato el chico..

-..Muy bien y ¿tú?..-Pregunto la chica..

El chico le sonrió con alegría, nunca había dormido mejor en toda su vida, estaban felices, se miraron un largo rato mientras Ron le acariciaba el rostro, luego la tomo de la cintura y la giro, ella quedo sobre él y lo rodeo del cuello..

-..Te quiero..-Dijo la chica en un susurro, el pelirrojo no pudo más que reír frente a tan dulces palabras, se sentía unido a ella, unido de una manera muy especial, y esto era solo el comienzo de una larga lista de sensaciones que seguirían en el futuro.

Hermione alzo la vista y lo beso, le dio un beso suave delicado, luego ella lo tomo del rostro y se lo acaricio con sus suaves manos, el chico se sentía en el cielo, cuando lograron despegarse el le

dijo suavemente.

-..Sabes, yo podría pasar toda mi vida junto a ti..-Confeso el chico..

La chica bajo la vista y él noto un dejo de tristeza en el rostro de su querida castaña.

-..¿Que sucede?..-Pregunto.

Pero ella no dijo nada, clavo la mirada en las sabanas y dibujo formas extrañas con su dedo sobre la sabana.

-..¿Herm, que pasa?..-Pregunto de nuevo..

-..Nada, es que…-Suspiro la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos..-..No se, de pronto me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero. Ahora estamos en el colegio y luego nos iremos con Harry, pero cuando todo termine, ya no te tendré todos los días, saldremos al mundo y tu conocerás otras personas y entonces…

-..¿Entonces que?..

-..Bueno, es solo que de verdad me gustaría que me quisieras siempre..-

Ron comprendió las palabras de la chica y auque fuera morboso le alegro saber que ella tenía miedo de perderlo, disfruto ese instante sintiéndose tan querido por ella, luego la tomo del rostro al tiempo que le decía.

-..¿Tú crees que cuando todo esto acabe y salgamos al mundo exterior yo te dejare?..-

-..Pues, no lo se…Ya no hablemos de esto soy una tonta..-

-..No lo eres, yo no te dejaría Herm, se que suena raro, pero yo siento y deseo estar toda la vida contigo, llevo años queriéndote, ¿crees que eso se olvida? nada se interpondrá entre nosotros, tu eres mi princesa, la única mujer que me importa.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente.

-..¿Tu…Tu me dejarías?..-Pregunto después el chico..

-..No Ron, no lo haría..-Contesto la chica.

-..Yo soy tuyo herm, y tu eres mía, nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, nos vas a librarte de mi..-Termino de decir el chico con una sonrisa coqueta..

El chico la beso con pasión mientras sentía una extraña sensación crecerle por el cuerpo, de pronto se sintió su dueño, el dueño de su corazón, el dueño de sus besos y de su piel..

_-.."Es mía"..-_Pensó mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Esta idea lo alegró y lo sobresalto, de pronto sus manos bajaron por el cuerpo de la chica, él se sintió extraño, quería hacerle el amor nuevamente, quería sentirla, la sentía suya, de pronto cayo en la cuenta de que la chica lo quería tanto como él a ella, el estaba entregado por completo. Se separo de sus labios y le pregunto.

-..¿Sientes que eres mía Herms?..-

-..¿Que?..-

-..¿Si lo sientes?..Yo me siento tuyo, completamente tuyo..¿Tu sientes eso por mi?..-

Ella, que seguía sobre él, le paso la lengua por lo labios, se los humedeció con su lengua, los mordió subvente mientras Ron entornaba los ojos.

-..Soy tuya Ron..-Respondió la castaña con vos ronca..

Nuevamente el chico sintió un nudo en el vientre, lo excitaba escucharla, lo excitaban sus besos lujuriosos, las palabras de la chica retumbaron en su oídos..

_-.."Es mía"..-_Se repitió mentalmente, sin saberlo estaban comenzando a transitar un camino muy especial..

El chico apoyo sus dos manos en el trasero de la castaña que gimió al sentir las poderosas manos él apretándole las nalgas, él la trajo más hacia él, sus sexos quedaron pegados, Ron se sintió su dueño, saco unas de sus manos que estaban sobre los glúteos de la chica y lentamente la poso sobre el sexo de la castaña, lo palpo con sus dedos haciendo que la chica se mordiera los labios, al ver que ella se mordía los labios de esa manera se excito mucho más, sintió como su virilidad se inflamaba al punto de molestarle, necesitaba penetrarla, pero no podía dejar de acariciar su sexo húmedo, extasiado de placer llevo ambas manos a los senos de la chica, tomo los pezones excitados de la castaña con sus dedos, los apretó con suavidad sintiendo como estos se tornaban duros..

-..Abre la boca mi amor..-Le dijo el chico jadeante..

La castaña una vez más se mostró obediente, ella simplemente no podía decirle que no, el la dominaba y él lo sabía, ella abrió la boca y Ron estiro su lengua en el aire acariciándole los labios, apretó con fuerzas sus pezones y ella grito suavemente, él chico en un estado de frenesí desconocido, le metió la lengua en la boca, lo hizo de manera profunda, tan profunda que la castaña sintió que Ron podía devorarle la garganta, luego soltó sus pezones y tomo su miembro febril, la penetro de un solo empujón, la chica abrió grande los ojos, al estar ella arriba de él lo sentía mucho más adentro y sintió un leve dolor en su interior.

El pelirrojo la tomo del rostro..

-..No te muevas preciosa, quédate quieta, siénteme..-Otra vez la chica obedeció..

Se quedo muy quieta mientras el la besaba con pasión..

-..Te amo Hermione, no me basta con decirte te quiero, es más que eso, mucho más, Te amo…-Al escuchar esta maravillosa confesión, la castaña no pudo más que responderle con un..

-..Yo también te amo..-Ron la beso con ternura, la tomo de las caderas y acaricio sus glúteos firmes.

-..Muévete mi amor, siénteme…-Dijo el pelirrojo..

La chica comenzó a moverse suavemente, el la tomo con fiereza de los muslos y la ayudo con el movimiento haciendo que sea más veloz, la chica jadeaba y se estremecía de placer, Ron cerraba los ojos y arqueaba la espalda, esta forma de hacerle el amor era mucho más placentera y solo estaban comenzando, el chico se descontrolo, la escucho gritar y jadear, cuando no pudo más arremetió con una fuerza desconocida y derramo su placer una ves más dentro de la bella joven.

La chica cayo su pecho, agotada pero feliz, ron respiraba agitadamente, sin darse cuenta la chica se durmió nuevamente sobre su pecho, él le acaricio los cabellos y se sintió el hombre mas feliz del planeta. Salieron de la sala multipropósito (menesteres) a las nueve de la mañana, los dos iban bajo la capa de Harry que los hacia invisibles, caminaron muy agachados y tomados de la mano, llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda y dieron la contraseña, en la sala común no había nadie, se quitaron la capa y se despidieron por solo por unos minutos, se cambiarían de ropa y luego irían juntos a desayunar.

En el cuarto de los chicos estaban todos sus compañeros de cuarto, Neville, lo vio entrar pero no dijo nada, solo se río por lo bajo, Harry estaba sobre su cama haciendo una tarea. Cuando vio a su pelirrojo amigo, se puso de pie y lo miro con ojos interrogativos, Ron no dijo nada, solo se cambio de ropa y bajo por las escaleras, ya en la sala común se sentó en el gran sillón para esperar a su novia, Harry bajo corriendo y al comprobar que su amigo estaba solo, se sentó junto a él.

-..¿Cuéntame, como te fue?..-Pregunto Harry..

El pelirrojo se sonrió con ojos soñadores..

-..Ahora no Harry..--Le respondió.

En ese momento escucharon pasos en la escalera y vieron bajar a la castaña, la chica se sorprendió un poco al ver a Harry.

-..¡Oh!..Buenos días Harry…-Dijo la chica..

-..Hola, bueno, me voy a cambiar, nos vemos después..-

El ojiverde salió y dejo a los chicos solos, Ron se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a la chica. Caminaron tomados de la mano y entraron en el gran comedor, había varios alumnos en el lugar, Lavander al verlos entrar de la mano no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de odio, Hermione lo noto pero disfruto de ese momento.

Los chicos tomaron el desayuno y no dejaron de dedicarse miraditas románticas..

-..Tengo mucho que hacer..-Dijo la castaña..

Ron la miro extrañado, se imagino que podían pasar el día juntos, como no tenían clases, podían aprovechar de esa libertad.

-..¿Que es lo que tienes que hacer?..-Pregunto Ron..

-..Tareas, tú también deberías hacer las tuyas..-Dijo Hermione coqueta..

-..¡Oh!, yo pensé que podíamos estar juntos, ya sabes…-Dijo el chico intentando explicar a la chica sus planes de pasar una linda tarde juntos..

-..Hagamos esto, llevemos los libros a la orilla del lago, nos sentaremos bajo el árbol y haremos los deberes, luego nos dedicamos la tarde..-

-..Eres maravillosa..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..

Estaban terminando cuando entro Harry, el chico tomo algo rápido y luego se despidió, se puso de pie para irse..

-..¿A donde vas Harry?..-Preguntó Ron..

El ojiverde lo miro con picardía y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y salió.

-..¿Crees que se va con Ginny?..-De nuevo el pelirrojo..

-..Estoy segura que se van juntos..-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa..

La chica se puso de pie y lo tomo de la mano, fueron a buscar sus libros y juntos bajaron al gran parque, se acomodaron bajo un gran árbol y se dedicaron a sus deberes, a él le costaba bastante concentrarse, como siempre su chica puso orden y lo ayudo a terminar sus tareas.

Cerca del medio día terminaron todo y ya estaban libres para pasar juntos la tarde. Ese tarde caminaron por los terrenos del colegio, se dieron besos suaves y cariñosos, se dijeron palabras bonitas y miraron el cielo juntos. Cada tanto Ron la miraba y recordaba la noche maravillosa que habían pasado, se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo.

Después de la cena fue la hora más difícil para los jóvenes novios, fueron los últimos en abandonar la sala común, Ron no quería dejarla, quería pasar la noche junto a ella, quería dormir a su lado y respirar su perfume. Con desgano y pesar se despidieron con un dulce beso. Cuando Ron llego a su cuarto vio la cama vacía de su amigo que se había ido a la mañana después del desayuno.

El pelirrojo estaba seguro que no regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente, por un lado le pareció bien, de lo contrario su amigo lo llenaría de preguntas y él solo quería recordar en soledad la pasión de la noche anterior.


	15. Enviando flores

**Capitulo - 15 Enviando Flores.**

El día lunes las cosas iban regresando a su estado normal, los chicos asistieron temprano a sus clases y Hermione volvió a compenetrarse en sus estudios. Harry, ya había comenzado a planificar el día de su partida, dejar a Ginny era lo mas difícil para él, pero desde un principió supo que esto pasaría, cuando decidió regresar con Ginny, supo que dejarla para ir en busca de Voldemort sería lo más difícil de su vida, quizás más difícil que enfrentar al mago mas tenebroso de la tierra.

En la lucha contra Voldemort podría vivir ó morir, en cambio estar sin Ginny era estar muerto en Vida. Harry nunca había amado, incluso él mismo sentía que aparte de sus padres y Sirius, nadie lo había querido verdaderamente.

Desde ya contaba con el cariño de sus amigos y de los padres y hermanos de Ron, pero el amor de Ginny era totalmente distinto, cuando estaba con ella se sentía más valiente, más hombre, amado y respetado, eso era lo que ella le daba, Ginny amaba todo de él, amaba su piel, su cabello y hasta su dolorosa cicatriz. De momento lo mejor que pudo hacer era aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba.

La felicidad de Ron se notaba en su rostro, estar junto a Hermione le deba ganas de mejorar y crecer para ella, deseaba con toda el alma que la castaña lo admirara y respetara tanto como él a ella. En uno de los recreos de la mañana del Lunes, Ron desapareció, la chica lo busco por todos lados pero no había rastro del pelirrojo, ella lo estaba esperando junto a Harry en la entrada de aula de pociones cuando él llego..

-..¿Donde estabas?..-Pregunto la chica, el pelirrojo solo sonrió al tiempo que le decía..

-..Luego lo sabrás..-

La clase de pociones era sumamente pesada y aburrida para los dos amigos, al parecer la única capaz de seguir las instrucciones que se hallaban al pie del pizarrón era Hermione. Ron tenía el rostro colorado, Harry nunca lo había visto tan concentrado en una clase, a pesar de sus intentos, cuando la clase finalizo, su poción se parecía mas a una sopa espesa de espárragos que una poción de sueño, el chico cerro y etiqueto su botella sabiendo que la nota que obtendría no sería buena, salieron de aula los tres juntos, tanto Harry como Hermione notaron el mal humor del pelirrojo..

-..¿Que pasa Ron?..-Le pregunto la castaña..

El solo hizo un gesto con la cara, Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al tiempo que Ron respondía..

-..Quería hacerlo bien, pero no me salió..-

Hermione le sonrió prometiendo ayudarlo para que mejorara en esa materia. El deseo del pelirrojo era ser Auror, para eso necesitaba buenas notas en todas las materias en las que se había matriculado.

La castaña los dejo en la planta baja, ella tenía otra clase, los saludo rápidamente y partió con su mochila al hombro, el pelirrojo y Harry tenían una hora libre antes del almuerzo, el ojiverde invito a su amigo a caminar por los terrenos del colegio, todavía no había conseguido estar a solas con el para que lo contara lo sucedido con la castaña, pero por la cara de su amigo, imagino que tendía buenas noticias.

-..Adelántate, yo luego te alcanzo..-Dijo Ron..

El moreno chico salio del castillo. Ron se quedo parado detrás de una armadura viendo caminar a su novia, la chica iba por la mitad del pasillo cuando un niño muy pequeño de unos 11 años la detuvo tomándola de la parte trasera de su túnica, ella se giro y vio al pequeño niño rubio que llevaba en la mano un ramo de flores silvestres atadas con un lazo azul, el pequeño le entrego el ramo y regreso por el pasillo, la castaña tomo el ramo y miro para todos lados mientras Ron la espiaba divertido, en el medio del ramo había una pequeña nota dentro de un sobre de un color rojo intenso.

La chica tomo el sobre y lo abrió, desplegó la nota y leyó lo siguiente.

_¿Te gustan las flores? No son ni la mitad de bellas que tú._

_Te espero esta noche a las 11:30 en la sala común._

_Te amo._

_Ron._

Ella miro para todos lados buscando al pelirrojo pero él no salió de atrás de la armadura, el pequeño niño rubio estaba detrás de él esperando su recompensa, Ron pudo ver como su novia sonreía dulcemente mientras olía las flores silvestres del ramo.

Una ves que la chica continuo su camino, el pelirrojo se giro hacia al niño y le pago con unas monedas de bronce. Después de esto salio por el castillo en busca de Harry, el chico estaba sentado bajo un árbol, Ron se sentó junto a él y se recostó en el pasto sin decir nada.

-..No hagas que te lo pregunte de nuevo, ¿Vas a contarme ó no?..-

El pelirrojo se rió a carcajadas, disfrutaba hacer sufrir a su amigo con la intriga. Ahora estaba más relajado y ya estaba listo para compartir parte de su experiencia con su mejor amigo

-..No se como decírtelo..-Comenzó Ron..-..Ha sido maravilloso, todo en ella es maravilloso, nunca imagine que fuera así..-Termino de decir con una sonrisa radiante..

-..¿Así como?..-Pregunto Harry..

-..Así tan…Maravilloso jejeje. Es extraño, Hermione es muy enérgica y tiene un carácter embravecido, sin embargo cuando estuvimos juntos ella era más como un gatito pequeño que como la fiera leona que conocemos. Jejeje..-

-..Bueno, habrá estado nerviosa, con el tiempo se le pasara..-

-..No, no es eso, no se explicártelo, no es que estuviera tímida…ó avergonzada, no se, creo que si hubiera puesto mi oído en su garganta la habría escuchado ronronear..-

El ojiverde se rió con ganas con la comparación que Ron había hecho sobre Hermione, la castaña no le parecía en absoluto un gatito dulce capas de ronronear, sin embargo el pelirrojo estaba en lo cierto, él todavía no lo sabía, pero lo cierto era que estaba ejerciendo un poder muy especial sobre la chica.

A ella le era muy difícil concentrarse en sus clases y sus deberes, a cada momento recordaba las sensaciones que el chico le había provocado, era una mezcla extraña de amor y deseo, por un lado lo amaba, ella lo sabía, sabía que ese amor crecía a pasos agigantados a cada minuto, de un momento a otro Ron se transformo en lo mas importante de su vida, por otro lado la pasión y el deseo que él le provocaban la asustaba un poco, podía sentir en su interior que perdía la fuerza y la voluntad frente a él, todo en él era maravilloso, la besaba increíblemente, la tocaba de una manera inexplicable, parecía que él sabía todo sobre su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Ron la reconocía, sabía como acariciarla, como besarla, como saborearla.

Hacia grandes esfuerzos por no recordarlo a cada momento, debía concentrarse en sus estudios y no dejarse llevar. Después de una tarde terrible en donde el trío asistió a dos horas de transformaciones y dos horas de historia de la magia, se sentaron en la sala común para hacer sus deberes, como siempre la castaña termino primero, Harry y Ron la miraron expectantes para ver si recibían ayuda, ella sintió como el dúo le daba miradas suplicantes..

-..Ya dejen de mirarme así, a ver, pásenme las redacciones..-Dijo Hermione..

La chica reviso los trabajo y les indico donde corregir, luego cumplió su promesa y ayudo al pelirrojo con pociones, Harry nuevamente desaparecía, Ginny también. Ella se sentó muy cerca de su novio mientras le explicaba como hacer la poción de sueño, el chico no le apartaba los ojos de la boca, ella se sonrojo levemente y le dijo.

-..Si no me prestas atención no lo vas a comprender..-Hermione..

-..No puedo concentrarme, quiero besarte..-Ron..

La castaña alzo los ojos y vio que la sala común estaba repleta de gente, entre ellos Lavander que no les sacaba los ojos de encima. El chico tomo con desenfado la mano de su novia y la saco a la rastra de la sala común, salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda, y caminaron varios metros, bajaron por unas escaleras y él chico empujo la puerta de un aula vacía, entraron en ella y en cuanto se cerro la puerta él la tomo del rostro y la beso con pasión..

Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir nada, antes de que pudiera parpadear Ron ya le estaba hundiendo la lengua en su boca, la castaña cerro los ojos y dejo que el chico la saboreara, el beso profundo lleno de pasión y sentimiento duro mas dos minutos, ni siquiera se separaron para tomar aire, cuando lograron despegarse el chico la abrazo, necesitaba sentirla entre sus brazos y acariciarla auque solo fuera por unos minutos.

Mientras se abrazaban con profundo amor ella le dijo..

-..Me han gustado mucho las flores, eres muy tierno..-

El chico se alegro tanto que la alzo en el aire y la hizo girar mientras la abrazaba.

-..Bueno, ya podemos regresar, solo deseaba besarte..-Dijo Ron..

Pero ella ya no quería regresar, lo beso nuevamente, lo beso con deseo haciendo que él suspirara mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente..

-..No me provoques Herms, o te juro que no regresaras en toda la noche..-Murmuro Ron..

En respuesta ella coloco sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo y lo tomo de la corbata acercándolo mas ella, un nuevo beso encendido de pasión y deseo se apodero de ellos, el pelirrojo camino uno pasos y la acorralo contra la pared, estaban en lo mejor del beso cuando la puerta del aula se abrió por completo, Ron giro la cabeza y la castaña pudo ver en la entrada a la directora, la profesora McGonagall y a Lavander.

La directora frunció tanto los labios que parecía que su boca iba a desaparecer, la mujer tenía la vista fija en los chicos mientras Lavander reía por lo bajo maliciosamente.

McGonagall..

-..Los dos a mi despacho, ahora..-Dijo la mujer..

La mujer pego la vuelta y camino por el corredor, los chicos la seguían mientras Hermione miraba a Ron con cara de terror, el pelirrojo en lo único que pensaba era que en cuanto se librara de eso, mataría a la odiosa de Lavander. Entraron en el despacho y la profesora se sentó tras su escritorio, junto las manos y les hizo una seña a los novios para que tomaran asiento enfrente de ella, ninguno de los dos decía nada, la mujer los miraba con severidad.

-..Estoy muy decepcionada Srta. Granger..-

-..No estamos haciendo nada malo…-Dijo Ron..

A la castaña se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, pensaba que ese no era el momento de replicar.

-..Encerrarse en un aula vacía con una compañera Sr. Weasley, no es lo que se espera de ustedes.

-..Lo sentimos mucho profesora..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Yo no..-Dijo Ron

La chica lo miro con la misma severidad que la docente, no podía creer la actitud de su novio.

-..Voy hacer de cuenta que no escuche eso, los dos están castigados..-Dijo la mujer..

-..¿Por que?.-Dijo Ron..

-..Basta Ron, cállate..-Dijo Hermione..

-..No, no me voy a callar, con todo respeto profesora, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo fue un beso, Hermione es mi novia, ¿que se supone que hacen los novios? Nos comportamos en nuestras clases y ni siquiera nos besamos en la sala común delante de todos, estábamos en el aula por que…Bueno la sala común estaba llena, no fue nada malo.

Hermione cada ves se hundía mas en su asiento, estaba totalmente avergonzada, tenía ganas de matar a su novio, ella nunca le replicaría a un profesor de esa manera.

La profesora por su parte dejo su mirada severa y Ron pudo jurar que la mujer tenía ganas de reír.

-..¿Algo más para decir Sr. Weasley?..-

-..Si, lo siento, no imagine que estaba violando alguna norma, solo fue un beso, castígueme a mi, es mi culpa, yo la lleve ahí, ella no quería, solo quiero que le quede claro, que…Bueno, se que no es de su incumbencia, pero yo la quiero mucho y le aseguro que no fue mi intención hacer algo malo.

Ahora la mujer no pudo evitarlo y sonrió con libertad, se puso de pie y los acompaño a la puerta al tiempo que les decía.

-..Mañana los dos limpiaran el baño de los prefectos sin usar magia, de todas maneras, hacen una hermosa pareja. Espero que la Srta. Lavander no vuelva a seguirlos, de esa manera los acusara. Les recomiendo más disimulo, vayan al comedor, esta por empezar la cena..-En cuanto los chicos salieron la mujer murmuro..-..Espero que ahora dejen de discutir..-

No estaba molesta con los chicos, pero Lavander los había acusado y la docente no podía dejar de castigarlos, auque no les dio un gran castigo, el baño de los prefectos siempre estaba muy limpio.

La parejita salio del despacho, Ron no estaba tan afligido como su novia, para la chica que un profesor le llamara la atención era algo terrible, él en cambio la tomo de la mano y le dijo..

-..Bueno, no fue un gran castigo, tendremos tiempo para estar juntos jejeje..-

La castaña quiso replicar y retarlo pero no pudo, él la miraba con sus ojos celestes llenos de ternura.

-..Si, tendremos tiempo de estar juntos..-

No hablaron más del asunto y caminaron en dirección del gran comedor. En la sala multipropósito estaban Harry y Ginny, el moreno tuvo ganas de decirle a su novia que ya estaba planificando su partida, luego de mirarla unos instantes intento decir algo.

-..Ginny, yo…No se como decirlo, pero…Bueno tu sabes que me iré, creo que…-Decía Harry..

La chica no lo dejo seguir, le apoyo un dedo en los labios para que hiciera silencio.

-..Shusss, no digas nada, no quiero saberlo, avísame un día antes ó el mismo día si quieres, pero no ahora. Si me lo dices no dejare de pensar en eso, yo prefiero disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda..-Dijo Ginny..

Harry la miro con ternura, Ginny a pesar de su corta edad demostraba una madurez sin igual, era valiente y estaba dispuesta a esperarlo. La pelirroja se puso de pie y miro a Harry con amor, lentamente se fue quitando sus prendas, una a una su ropa fue cayendo, el chico la miraba embelezado, cuando estuvo finalmente desnuda, Harry pensó que miraba una obra de arte, la chica estaba de pie con su largo cabello rojizo tapándole los senos, ella se arrodillo junto a él y lo desvistió sin decir nada, cuando lo tuvo desnudo frente a ella, lo recostó en la alfombra y se hecho sobre el, lo beso dulcemente y Harry comenzó a llorar en silencio, lo que mas le costaba era dejarla, no podía, no quería dejarla, en ese momento odio su vida, odio su pasado y a Voldemort, si él no se hubiera cruzado en su camino el hubiera sido un chico normal y nunca tendría que dejar a Ginny.

Ella le limpio las lagrimas de su rostro con sus labios, absorbió cada una de las gotitas que le caían de los ojos, el chico la tomo del rostro y la beso con amor, ella siempre le daba lo que necesitaba, él la giro y se monto sobre ella al tiempo que la besaba con todo el amor que tenía en su corazón, todavía estaba emocionado cuando le hablo en un susurro..

-..¿Vas a esperarme verdad?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Claro que si..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Se que eres muy joven y yo también, pero cuando esto pase, quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre..-

-..Siempre estaré contigo mi amor..-

-..Ginny, yo quiero todo contigo, quiero tu amor, tus besos, tu risa, quiero que me des hijos y ames toda tu vida..-

Mientras le hablaba, Harry no podía dejar de acariciar su cabello y su rostro. Ginny entendió lo que su novio le quería decir, le acaricio su rostro emocionado y le dijo dulcemente..

-..Quiero darte todo lo que necesitas y deseas, quiero darte hijos, un hogar, un hogar en donde tu seas feliz, te sientas amado, quiero darte todo lo que tengo..-

Harry estaba tan feliz que sin pensarlo respondió..

-..No tengo mucho para ofrecerte, pero me queda la casa de Sirius, a mi regreso podemos vivir ahí, nos podemos casar y estar juntos por siempre..-

Ginny lo abrazo rodeándolo del cuello con sus brazos, al tiempo que hizo esto lo abrazo con sus piernas desnudas, lo rodeo de la cadera y Harry pudo sentirla mas cerca. La beso con pasión y amor, la penetro con lentitud haciéndole el amor con la ternura que sentía en ese momento.

De pronto Harry sintió una punzada en su vientre, ya nada podía separarlo de Ginny, ni siquiera Voldemort, estaban unidos por un lazo profundo que el mago tenebroso no podía romper, de pronto se sintió tan hombre que mientras le hacia el amor suavemente tuvo deseos de ser padre, de tener un hogar, un hogar junto a la mujer mas esplendorosa.

La pelirroja jadeaba mientras el suspiraba lleno de pasión, mientras se movía en su interior, le susurro jadeante..

-..Regresare por ti Ginny, te lo prometo..-

Ella no pudo mas que besarlo, luego le dijo..

-..Se que regresaras, yo te estaré esperando mi amor..-

Se olvidaron de la cena, de los deberes, se olvidaron de todo y de todos, solo existía ese momento sublime de amor, Harry se aferraba a la chica gimiendo de placer, la besaba con desesperación, la besaba como si fuera la ultima ves, cuando no pudieron mas se unieron en un grito de placer ensordecedor, se quedaron abrasados mientras soñaban con ese futuro maravilloso que tanto deseaban.


	16. Besame

**elenaweasley: **Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, jeje, bueno espero este capitulo te guste..

**Celina: **Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, jeje, bueno pues creo que son 30 capitulos, es que dependiendo como los estoy subiendo me voy a dando cuenta, es que ya hace un año que la autora real lo dejo y pues ya no recuerdo..Pero yo les dire cuando sea el ultimo capitulo..

**Capitulo 16 - Bésame.**

La cena estaba por terminar en el gran comedor y Harry y Ginny no aparecían.

-..¿Donde estarán?..-Se preguntaba Ron..

-..¡Ya déjalos en paz!..-Le dijo la castaña con tono de advertencia..

La castaña junto en una gran servilleta pan y algo de comida para sus amigos. Cuando llegaron a la sala común vieron que Harry y la pelirroja estaban sentados en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la chimenea, la castaña se acerco a ellos seguida por Ron, la chica sin preguntar nada les entrego la servilleta llena de pan y algo de comida, los chicos agradecieron la comida, estaban muertos de hambre, el pelirrojo se sentó en la alfombra al lado de la chimenea.

-..MaGonagall nos ha castigado..-Confeso Ron..

-..¿Por que?..-Pregunto Ginny..

-..Bueno, nos encontró en un aula…Besándonos..-Murmuro Hermione apenada..

La pelirroja y su novio rieron a carcajadas..

-..Fue Lavander..-..Dijo Ron...-..Nos delato, mañana arreglare cuentas con ella..-Dijo después con sonrisa malvada..

Su hermana que ya había terminado de tragar una porción de pan le dijo..

-..No le digas nada, si lo haces entras en su juego. Quiere llamar tu atención, no le digas nada..-

Harry se limito a asentir con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo con su novia. Los chicos volvieron a comer y antes de que pudieran tragar Ron ya estaba preguntándoles donde estaban..

-..No es asunto tuyo..-Respondió molesta su hermana..

Hermione lo miro con el seño fruncido y el pelirrojo dejo el tema. Todos estaban agotados, se saludaron y partieron a sus habitaciones, a las 11:30 en punto Ron bajo a la sala común donde ya estaba Hermione esperándolo.

En cuanto la vio la beso, quería estar a solas con ella, no podía separase de la chica, ella lo rodeo del cuello y le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, se sentaron en el sillón muy acaramelados, de pronto vieron bajar a Ginny.

-..¿Harry esta en su cuarto?..

-..Si.-Respondió su hermano.

Sin decir una palabra mas la chica subió por las escaleras, llamo a la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y entro, todos estaban durmiendo, Harry también, la pelirroja corrió las cortinas adoceladas que cubrían su cama y lo despertó con un beso en los labios. Dormido como estaba el muchacho respondió al beso, pensó que estaba soñando, de pronto abrió los ojos y vio la cara pecosa de Ginny en la oscuridad.

-..¡Oh! mi amor, ¿Que haces aquí?..-Pregunto Harry un tanto asustado..

La chica le acarició el rostro y le dijo..

-..Quiero dormir contigo esta noche..-Susurro tiernamente la pelirroja..

El moreno la miro con ternura, tenía ganas de meterla en su cama tras las cortinas y acurrucar su cuerpo al de ella. Sabía que esto era imposible, no podía hacerlo. Se levanto de la cama y tomo su uniforme del colegio, luego la mochila y la capa para hacerse invisible.

-..Ve a tu cuarto, trae tu uniforme y tu mochila..-Le dijo el chico..

La pelirroja salio corriendo y bajo las escaleras, al llegar a la sala común Ron y Hermione la vieron pasar como un rayo..

-..¿Que le pasa?..-Pregunto Ron, la castaña se encogió de hombros, al minuto siguiente vieron bajar a Harry, con el uniforme en la mano y la mochila cargada sobre su hombro. Ginny regreso con su ropa de colegio y la mochila y le dio la mano a su novio.

Los chicos solo dijeron buenas noches y salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda. Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no lo podía creer..

-..¿Pero a donde van?..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿A donde crees?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Bueno, ahora que estamos solos sigamos con lo nuestro..-Dijo Ron tomando del rostro a su novia coquetamente..

La noche y los recreos eran los únicos momentos que tenían para estar a solas, a Harry y Ginny les pasaba lo mismo, sumándole a eso que nadie podía saber que el moreno aprendiz de mago y la pelirroja tenían un romance.

El pelirrojo trababa de aprovechar al máximo ese pequeño momento de soledad con el que contaban. Pero los besos de la chica lo enloquecían y su temperatura corporal fue subiendo a pasos agigantados. A ella le pasaba lo mismo, se separo un poco de él , tenía el rostro colorado y el pecho agitado, pero Ron no podía contenerse, deseaba besarla mas, sabia muy bien a lo que se arriesgaba si la continuaba besando, su cuerpo le pediría a gritos tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

En la sala multipropósitos Harry se recostó en la cama junto a Ginny, pero la pelirroja tenía otros planes..

-..Bésame..-Le dijo, seductoramente..

El la beso con una pasión desbordante, saboreo su boca como si fuera la cosa mas deliciosa que jamás probo, su lengua le recorría los labios a la pelirroja, estaba dispuesto a disfrutarla, al fin de cuentas Ginny tenía razón, debían aprovechar el tiempo que tenían.

En la sala común Ron estaba enardecido, la castaña se había reclinado lo suficiente en el sillón como para que él se subiera sobre ella, las manos del chico recorrían sus morenas piernas, ella lo besaba provocándolo hasta la locura, sabían que no era el lugar, sabían que no debían, pero su amor y deseo era más fuerte.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie temblando, la tomo de la mano y salieron por el retrato, caminaron unos metros y finalmente se metieron nuevamente en la misma aula vacía en la que habían estado horas antes. La castaña estaba aterrada por miedo a que la descubrieran nuevamente, pero su excitación era mas fuerte, en cuanto cerraron la puerta, el chico tomo su varita y apilo contra ella un montón de bancos, de esta manera nadie podría entrar.

Harry había desnudado a su novia, la estaba recorriendo con su lengua provocándole placeres indescriptibles a la chica, beso sus pechos y saboreo sus pequeños pezones, Ginny estaba extasiada, solo quería tenerlo, sentirlo.

Harry por su parte estaba dispuesto a amarla hasta desfallecer. El moreno le separo las piernas a la pelirroja y beso suavemente sus sexo húmedo, Ginny comenzó a gemir con fuerza, Harry se enloqueció, escucharla gemir lo hacia estallar de deseo, la saboreo con pasión mientras ella apretaba las sabanas con sus manos.

Ron tenía arrinconada a la castaña contra una pared, sus manos recorrían sus brazos, sus manos, luego llevo lentamente sus manos hasta sus pechos y los palpo, le quito la camiseta del pijama y pudo tocar sus pechos desnudos, de inmediato sus dedos varoniles se apoderaron de sus pezones erizados.

-..Shhh, no hagas ningún ruido mi amor..-Dijo Ron..

Parecía fácil, pero ella tenía ganas de gritar, sentía que su cuerpo estaba invadido de deseo.

Harry estaba tan enamorado, se sentía tan feliz que trato de alargar ese momento todo lo que pudo, la beso hasta el hartazgo, la saboreo, la disfruto mientras le decía cuanto la quería. Ginny murmuraba su nombre y le juro una vez mas que lo esperaría.

Para Harry fue suficiente, la penetro lentamente, le gustaba hacerle el amor con lentitud, su cuerpo se derretía de felicidad y placer, Ginny era lo mas importante de su vida, ella lo amaba verdaderamente, lo esperaría, lo comprendía, mientras la besaba y recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, no dejaba de moverse en su interior soñando con ese futuro maravilloso..

-..¿Te casaras conmigo verdad?..-Le pregunto al oído..

-..Por supuesto que si Harry..-Respondió ella..

Las imágenes le pasaron por la cabeza como una película, mientras le hacía el amor dulcemente pudo ver en su cabeza la imagen de un hogar, un hogar que Ginny le daba, no podía tenerlo con nadie más, ella era para él y él para ella. La pelirroja lo envolvió con sus piernas y lo apretó mas contra su cuerpo,

Harry comenzó a moverse mas y más rápido, no aguantaba mas, estaba a punto de estallar, ella grito fuerte y se aferro a él, en ese momento Harry le dio todo su amor y quedo rendido sobre el pecho agitado de su novia.

En el aula vacía los dos tortolitos estaban en el cielo, el pelirrojo se deshizo con rapidez del pantalón de pijama de la castaña, se bajo los suyos y arrastró con el su ropa interior..

-..Quítate las bragas mi amor..-Le dijo el chico en el oído mientras le besaba el cuello..

La chica obedeció, él la tomo de los muslos y la alzo en el aire, ella quedo con la espalda pegada a la pared, envolvió al pelirrojo con sus piernas mientras este la sostenía agarrándola firmemente del trasero, la beso con pasión..

-..Te amo..-Le dijo jadeante el chico..-..Me enloqueces Hermione, simplemente pierdo el control cuando estoy contigo, no te das una ida de cuanto te quiero..-La castaña lo escuchaba embelesada, ella también lo amaba, estaba totalmente loca por él..

Su amor para ella lo era todo. El chico la apretó mas contra la pared y la penetro, sus movimientos eran salvajes, estaba muy excitado, los besos y las caricias que se dieron en el sillón le provocaron un deseo sin igual, después de varios minutos de placenteros movimientos, sintieron nuevamente que el cuerpo los abandonaba, la chica apretaba los dientes para no gemir con fuerza, él solo pudo taparle la boca con profundo beso para ahogar ese grito desesperado de pasión que les rogaba salir de sus gargantas, jadeantes y felices se vistieron, antes de irse del aula, Ron la abraso nuevamente..

-..Te amo Herm, no se te ocurra dejarme nuca ó me moriré..-

La chica lo tomo del rostro..

-..Como puedes decir eso, no te das cuenta cuanto te quiero..-Luego lo beso dulcemente..

El chico sintió ganas de irse del colegió, de irse a cualquier lugar donde pudieran estar juntos siempre.

En la sala multipropósitos, Harry estaba tan abrazado a la pelirroja que la estrujaba con fuerzas..

-..Bésame Ginny..-Le dijo tiernamente.

La chica lo beso, lo beso con toda la ternura del mundo. Después del beso el volvió hablar..

-..Sabes que me tengo que ir, no quiero hacerlo, si no lo hago él me buscara y no me dejara vivir hasta que lo enfrente, pero regresare Ginny, tu eres mi motivo para seguir con vida..-

La chica sintió ganas de llorar pero se aguanto, en ese momento su novio no necesitaba su llanto sino su amor..

-..Yo se que regresaras Harry, eres mío, él no puede arrebatarte de mi por que yo te amo, mientras alguien te ame siempre estarás a salvo..-

Harry no supo por que, pero asimilo esas palabras y creyó firmemente en lo que decía su novia, Voldemort nunca amo, él no sabía lo que era el amor, nadie lo esperaba con ansias como a él. Estaba seguro que el amor de Ginny lo salvaría.


	17. Un cuarto solo para Ron

**Perdón que no haya publicado pero he estado ocupada con mis verdaderos fics jeje, en fin no he tenido tiempo de redactarlos en fin les dejo dos capítulos para recompensar jeje.. **

**Gracias a monsEMO, Celina, Makarva, the-strong-storm y zafiro potter por leer el fic.. **

**Capitulo 17 - Un cuarto solo para Ron**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó sobresaltado, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era hora de levantarse, beso a su novia dulcemente hasta que ella abrió los ojos..

-..¿Ya es la hora?..-Pregunto la pelirroja, Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Se bañaron juntos y salieron de la sala mirando para todos la dos..

-..Tu ve por la derecha, yo iré por la izquierda..-Dijo el moreno aprendiz de mago.

A Ginny le costaba mucho separarse de él, pero no quedaba más remedio. Se separaron y bajaron hasta el gran comedor, Ginny se sentó junto a unas compañeras mientras Harry le daba los buenos días a Hermione.

-..¿Donde esta Ron?..-Pregunto Harry..

-..Durmiendo, donde más..-Dijo Hermione..

A los minutos apareció el pelirrojo bostezando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-..Buenos días..-Dijo de buen humor mientras se sentaba..

Harry miro para todos lados y espero que nadie lo escuchara, se inclino sobre la mesa y les hablo muy bajo, solo para que ellos escucharan.

-..Me iré en un mes y medio..-Dijo el chico..

-..¿Estas seguro? ¡Digo!, ¿De la fecha?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Si, la fecha es en un mes y medio..-Dijo Harry convencido..

-..Muy bien, estaré listo..-Dijo Ron..

-..Yo también..-Dijo Hermione..

-..¡Tu no iras!..-Dijo Ron ordenándole a la chica..

-..¿Que dices?..-Pregunto la castaña un poco molesta..

-..¡Que no iras!...-Le repitió el chico de nuevo con el mismo tono..

El moreno los miraba como si mirara un partido de tenis, sus ojos iban de uno a otro..

-..Ya pueden dejar de discutir por favor..-Dijo poniéndose de pie..-..Nos vemos en clases, adiós.-

Los novios vieron partir a su amigo, mientras Hermione seguía con el seño muy fruncido.

-..Tu no puedes impedir que vaya, Harry me necesita..-Dijo Hermione..

Ron entorno los ojos y se molesto mucho con la chica.

-..¿Harry te necesita? Yo también Hermione, si algo te ocurre como crees que me sentiría ¿yo?

-..Y si algo te ocurriera a ti y yo no estuviera para ayudarte, ¿como crees que yo me sentiría?

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, no estaba dispuesto a discutir, para el era un tema resuelto. Tomo su mochila y se puso de pie, sin decir nada se marcho a su clase. La primera clase de la mañana fue historia de la magia, Ron y Hermione no se dirigieron la palabra durante todo el día.

A la hora de la cena Harry y Ginny volvían a desaparecer. La castaña y el pelirrojo se presentaron en la oficina del celador para cumplir su castigo. El mal humorado celador les entrego dos Valdés y trapos para la limpieza..

-..Quiero verlos brillar..-Dijo con malicia el celador.

Los dos chicos caminaron por los pasillos y subieron por las escaleras hasta el baño de los prefectos, Harry y Ginny estaban bajo la capa para hacerse invisibles en los terrenos del colegio, miraban el lago tomados de la mano, juntos planificaban su futuro a la luz de la luna, Ginny hablaba rápidamente mientras él la miraba como si fuera una Diosa poderosa, las palabras de la pelirroja fueron interrumpidas por un..

-..Te amo..-De Harry..

Ella le dedico una sonrisa enorme mientras el la tomaba del rostro para besarla. El corazón de Harry latía con furia, las palabras de Ginny de la noche anterior le habían cambiado la visión que tenía de la vida, estaba dispuesto a luchar y ganar por ella, Voldemort tenía todo por perder, en cambio el, tenía todo por ganar, estaba convencido que ese amor le daría fuerzas en el momento mas difícil.

-..Sabes una cosa..-Dijo entre beso y beso el moreno..-Me gustaría tener muchos hijos contigo..-La pelirroja se lo quedo mirando asombrada.

-..¿Y a que viene ese comentario?..-Comento la pelirroja un poco divertida..

-..¡Ah! bueno, viene a conclusión de que te amo y quiero todo de ti. Yo no tengo hermanos y no es lindo no tenerlos..-Dijo el chico..

-..Pues yo tengo muchos y la verdad no es agradable tener tantos ojos cuidándote de todo..-Dijo la pelirroja..

-..Pues, si yo tuviera una hija tan bella como tu, instruiría personalmente a mis hijos barones para que cuiden a su hermana..-

La chica se rió con ganas mientras volvía a besar a su novio.

En el baño de los prefectos la cosa era muy diferente, Ron limpiaba con furia uno de los lava manos mientras la castaña se ocupaba de unos vidrios. De pronto Ron tiro el sepillo al piso y hablo enojado a la chica.

-..Es que no te das cuenta de que te amo, este viaje es peligroso y no quiero que nada te pase, me moriría Herm si algo te pasa, No puedo vivir sin ti..-

Ella dejo los vidrios y fue hasta él, se le colgó del cuello..

-..Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti Ron, por eso debo ir, debo estar junto a ustedes, te juro que me cuidare y te cuidare, pero no puedes ir si mi, no te dejare partir sin mi, no puedo alejarme, yo debo estar contigo Ron..-

El la tomo del rostro y la beso con desesperación, la sola idea de que algo le pasara a su chica lo hacia estremecerse, sabia muy bien que ella iría, nada la detendría, estaba seguro que era capaz de seguirlos si era necesario.

-..Prométeme que si se pone feo regresaras..-

-..No puedo yo..-

-..Promételo mi amor, por favor, te lo ruego..-

-..Esta bien, lo prometo..-Dijo angustiada la castaña.

El volvió a besarla, estaba locamente enamorado de la chica. Se sentía tan atraído a ella que todo lo que tuviera que ver con su seguridad o sensaciones lo preocupaban.

-..Voy a amarte toda la vida Hermione..-Le dijo en el descanso de un beso..

Ella se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar tan dulces palabras, al verla el chico no pudo contenerse y le dio otro apasionado beso a esa mujer que lo enloquecía.

-..Me pierdes Herm, haces que pierda el poco control que me queda, me gustaría llevarte conmigo auque sea una semana y estar solos, solos sin horarios, ni maestros, sin Harry y sin Ginny, solos tu y yo, los dos juntos..

-..Y que harías una semana conmigo "solos"..-Dijo la chica coquetamente..

-..¿Por que me haces esto? Por que me provocas así..-

-..No te estoy provocando..-Le dijo ella seductoramente..

-..No lo haces adrede y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, simplemente te amo, me enloqueces..-

La arrincono contra una pared rodeándola de la cintura, le beso el cuello mientras le decía..

-..Te besaría, comeríamos juntos los dos solos, te haría el amor todos los días, todas las veces que mi cuerpo me lo permita..-

Ella gimió y cerró los ojos.

La gata del celador entro en el baño de los prefectos, al instante los chicos se separaron y regresaron a sus tareas, Ron sentía que estaba inflamado de deseo, miro a la castaña y le dijo en un susurro..

-..Duerme conmigo esta noche..-Ella le asintió con la cabeza y él se puso loco de contento.

Después de la tediosa tarea regresaron a la sala común, Hermione fue a darse un baño, Ron se quito la corbata del uniforme mientras Harry y Ginny entraban por el retrato. El moreno subió a su cuarto a dejar la capa para hacerse invisible. A los minutos regreso con una nota en la mano.

-..Toma, te dejaron esto en la cama..-Dijo Harry..

El pelirrojo tomo la nota y leyó.

_RON _

_Neville y yo nos iremos a una fiesta en la casa de Revenclaw, el cuarto queda para ti solo esta noche, pórtate bien. Nos iremos directamente a clases, tenemos nuestros uniformes, es decir no regresaremos.._

_Dean y Neville._

La cara del pelirrojo era tal que Harry se tentó de risa al tiempo que decía

-..Supongo que no me invitaron por que creyeron que tú y yo pasaríamos la noche juntos jajaja..-Dijo Harry..

-..¡No seas idiota!..¿Pero es verdad por que no te invitaron?..-Dijo el pelirrojo..

-..Si lo hicieron, pero yo les dije que tenía algo que hacer, de todas maneras me hicieron hincapié en que no regresaran..-

-..¿Por que?..-

-..Hay Ron..-Dijo Harry..-Por que querían dejarte espacio para que estés con Hermione..-

El pelirrojo no lo podía creer, hacía casi siete años que compartía el cuarto con esos chicos y no sabía que lo quisieran tanto.

-..¿Y tú donde dormirás?..-Pregunto Ron después de unos minutos..

-..Oh, bueno, pues yo…De verdad tengo planes..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Piensas dormir todos los días con mi hermana?..Te estas pasando de la raya amigo..-

-..Cállate Ron..-Le ordeno su hermana que venía bajando la escalera..

Los chicos saludaron con la mano al pelirrojo y desaparecieron.

-..He, Harry…Llévate la capa, no quiero que los descubran..-Grito Ron..

-..No nos hace falta, la deje sobre tu cama, por las dudas, cuídate..-

Hermione bajo por las escaleras con su pijama puesto y el pelo húmedo, miro para todos lados y al ver que le chico estaba solo, se acerco besándolo en la boca.

-..Ginny se fue con Harry, no creo que podamos dormir juntos esta noche..-Le dijo Hermione..

-..Yo creo que si, espérame aquí, regreso en un rato..-Le dijo radiante el pelirrojo..

-..¿Pero que paso? ¿Donde vas?..-Dijo la castaña sin entender que pasaba..

-..Solo espérame quieres..-Dijo este..

El chico partió como un rayo y se ducho en dos minutos, preparo su cama encendió unas velas, luego bajo y tomo de la mano a la chica..

-..¿Donde me llevas?..-Inquirió la chica.

Él no respondió, subieron por las escaleras y entraron en el cuarto. Ron cerró la puerta y la chica noto que estaban solos.

-..¿Donde están todos?..-Pregunto Hermione un poco asustada..

-..Se fueron a una fiesta, me han dejado el cuarto para mi solo..-

-..Yo no puedo dormir aquí, ¿y si regresan y me ven?..-La chica tenía sus dudas, no sabía si era buena idea.

-..No regresaran, yo no dejaría que te vieran. Ven, quiero que duermas en mi cama así mañana cuando este solo sentiré tu perfume en mi almohada..

En la sala multipropósito los novios estaban haciendo una lista de las cosas que harían cuando Harry regresara..

-..Lo primero que haría sería llevarte a cenar a algún sitio bonito y contarte todo..-Dijo Harry.

Ginny anoto en un pergamino..

-..Luego..-Continuo el moreno..-Te llevaría a la casa que Sirius me dejo, te haré amor y te pediré nuevamente que te cases conmigo..

La pelirrojo entre risas volvió anotar..

-..Después de todo eso, nos casaremos..-

Los chicos anotaron todo cuanto harían estaban dispuestos a planificar su vida en una noche..

En el cuarto de Ron.

El chico tenía sobre la cama a su bella novia, estaba acostado sobre ella besándola con pasión..

-..TE AMO TANTO..-Le dijo el joven mientras metía la mano por debajo de la camiseta del pijama de ella.

Su mano subió lentamente hasta llegar a su seno, lo acaricio con suavidad palpando con la yema de sus dedos el pezón.

Harry y Ginny habían dejado una larga lista con las anotaciones hechas, ahora solo se dedicaban a besarse y disfrutar de otra noche juntos, seguramente una de las últimas que tendrían antes de la partida del moreno mago.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	18. La carta

**CAPITULO 18 - La carta**

Los días fueron pasando y los chicos tenían cada vez menos tiempo para verse a solas. Una semana antes de la Semana Santa estaban sentados en el gran comedor cuando Ron vio que su lechuza avanzaba hacia él.

El pelirrojo tomo el sobre vio con alegría que era de su madre. La nota de la mujer solo decía que se irían a Rumania a pasar semana Santa, por lo tanto ellos debían quedarse en el colegio. El chico puso mala cara, tenía la intención de ir a su casa para esas fechas y llevar con el a la castaña.

Le dio la nota a su hermana y la pelirroja leyó con atención, de pronto su rostro cambio, se puso de pie y llamo a Ron, lo aparto del resto frente a la mirada de asombro de Hermione y Harry..

-..Tengo una idea..-Dijo la chica..

Los hermanos salieron juntos del gran comedor y caminaron a solas, mientras lo hacían Ginny le contó a su hermano lo que pensaba..

-..¿Que te parece?..-Termino de decir Ginny después de unos minutos de la charla misteriosa..

-..¡Me parece bien¿pero como lo haremos¿Y si nos descubren? Mamá se pondrá furiosa..-Contesto el pelirrojo, primero entusiasmado, y después con temor..

-..No seas cobarde..-Le grito su hermana..

El pelirrojo se quedo pensando y luego contesto..

-..Esta bien, hagámoslo..-Dijo por fin Ron después de unos minutos de silencio..

Ginny regreso corriendo al gran comedor, quería contarle a Harry pero no podía hacerlo delante de todos..

-..Nos vemos en el almuerzo bajo el árbol..-Le dijo a Hermione y a su novio que la miraban sin comprender..

El trío compartió la clase de pociones, cada tanto le insistían al pelirrojo para que les contara de qué se trataba todo, pero el chico no adelantaba nada, en realidad no estaba muy seguro, si los atrapaban se verían en serios problemas.

Ron había mejorado bastante en pociones gracias a la ayuda de su novia, esto lo hacía muy feliz, de verdad se esforzaba por ser mejor para ella. Luego de esta clase partieron a la clase de transformaciones, ahí era mucho más difícil insistir para la castaña y el moreno, la profesora MaGonagall no permitía los murmullos en su clase.

Finalmente llegaron al final de la clase y los tres caminaron hacia el árbol que sería el punto de encuentro. Esperaron unos pocos minutos hasta que llego la pelirroja, la chica llego corriendo y con las mejillas muy coloradas, se sentaron en el pasto mientras Hermione y Harry no podían más de la intriga.

-..Nos van a decir que pasa ¿ó no?..-Comento Harry un poco desesperado..

-..Si, mis padres se irán para semana santa, la Madriguera quedara sola, hemos pensado, que podemos irnos los cuatro y pasar esos días ahí.

-..Pero…Sin tus padres…Ellos les dan permiso..-Dijo Hermione un poco temerosa..

-..No les diremos nada, no creo que a mi madre le guste la idea..-Murmuro Ginny..

Hermione miro a su novio para ver que pensaba del tema, el chico no se veía muy convencido, si bien la idea le parecía maravillosa, era muy arriesgada. Harry se limito a mirar el pasto, estaba pensando y tenía cara de estar muy concentrado.

-..¿Ron, no te parece buena idea verdad?..-Pregunto Hermione..

-..Me encanta la idea, pero no se, si mi Madre nos descubre…-Dijo el pelirrojo temeroso..

-..No lo hará..-Dijo Ginny convencida de cada una de sus palabras..

-..¿Y como lo sabes?..-Le grito su hermano..

-..Por que a Mamá le encanta ir a Rumania, lo pasa muy bien y ya me había dicho en el verano que tenía ganas de viajar con Papá. Le escribiere y le preguntare cuanto tiempo se quedara y podremos estar tranquilos..-Confeso la chica.. Por esa razón es que estaba tan confiada..

Ron se rascaba la pera, la idea era genial, pasar 5 días con su novia y amigo era lo mejor, a demás podría dormir todos los días con Hermione y compartir mas que unas escasas horas.

Harry, que había permanecido en silencio habló por fin..

-..Esto es lo que haremos, iremos juntos hasta la madriguera, de ahí Ginny yo viajaremos por red Flu a la casa de Sirius y así les dejaremos la casa sola para ustedes..-Dijo el ojiverde..

A Ginny le brillaron los ojos, como no se le había ocurrido a ella esta genial idea, sintió ganas de abrazar a su novio, pero se contuvo.

-..¡De ninguna manera, como puedes ser tan inconciente¿Y si te encuentras con Voldemort¿Que harás?..-Le contesto Hermione un poco asustada..

-..No me topare con él, no todavía y el lo sabe. Quiero pasar estos días con Ginny antes de irme..-Dijo el chico mirando a su novia pelirroja..

El moreno hablo con tanta seguridad que ni Ron ni su novia se animaron a replicar. Por otra parte a Ron lo entusiasmo saber que podía estar totalmente a solas con la castaña, era su deseo mas profundo, tenerla solo para él, lejos de los horarios del colegio y las obligaciones solo él y ella.

Ginny estaba decidida, nada le impediría pasar esos días con Harry. A Hermione la idea no le cerraba. Se puso de pie diciendo que.. "_No cuenten comigo_"..

Se marcho de regreso al castillo dejando a Ron, Harry y Ginny bajo el árbol. Al moreno no le importo, lo tenía decidido, pasaría la semana santa, solo con Ginny y lejos de todos.

-..Yo iré y hablare con ella, no se preocupen..-Comento Ron..

-..Yo no estoy preocupada..-Confeso la pelirroja..

El pelirrojo salio a toda velocidad decidido a convencerla.

_**CONTINUARA… **_


	19. Las monedas del ED

**elenaweasley: **Bueno pues justo despues de esa maravillosa semana juntos, pues es como el final de este fic, por que despues de eso, la autora real ya no publico y nadie volvio a verla de nuevo, ni en la web ni en el messenger :(

**Celina: **¡Hola!, pues te confesare que te quedaras aun con las ganas de saber si concence a Hermione, pero en el siguiente capitulo te enteras, a ver si en un rato mas lo termino de editar y lo subo ok..

**zafiro potter: **¡Hola!, bueno pues, la idea es muy buena y bueno pasan muchas cosas en esa semanita, pero no te digo por que te arruino la historia, el final de este fic se acerca pero para eso faltan como 10 capitulos aun jeje..

**potter-love: **Gracias por pasarte por aqui, y bueno no es mi fic en realidad, jeje, solo lo publique aqui ya que la autora nunca lo publico aqui, ademas sabia que esta historia era digna de estar aqui jeje..

**CAPITULO 19 - Las monedas del ED**

Pasaron dos días y la castaña seguía firme en su dedición de no ir a la Madriguera, no era la madre de Ron lo que le preocupaba, sino que Harry estuviera salo con Ginny en la casa que su padrino le había dejado, tenía temor que Voldemort lo descubriera y fuera por ellos, le parecía arriesgado exponerse de esa manera. Si el innombrable los atrapaba solos, no tendría piedad de ellos.

La chica hacía todo lo posible por no quedarse sola con su novio, sabía que el podía convencerla y no estaba dispuesta a ceder y dejar que su mejor amigo y su novia fueran a lo que ella consideraba una muerte segura.

Por la noche estaban en la sala común, la sala estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, cuando el nutrido grupo de chicos se fue retirando a sus respectivas habitaciones, la chica se puso de pie para marcharse también..

-..No te vayas Herm, quiero hablar contigo..-Le dijo Harry..

Ron había tratado de hablar con ella pero la chica evitaba quedarse sola con el, durante ese día Ron y Harry discutieron sobre el tema y el moreno decidió ser él el que hablara con su amiga. La castaña tomo nuevamente asiento mientras su novio le daba un corto beso de las buenas noches.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Harry tosió nervioso y arranco..

-..Seré franco contigo Herm, yo iré de todas maneras, Voldemort no me atrapara ahí y créeme se lo que te digo, él me esta esperando, pero no es la fecha, el día del encuentro ya esta señalado, y no es en Semana Santa..-Le confeso el chico controlando su voz además de manos..

-..¿Y como sabes eso?..-Le pregunto Hermione..

-..Lo se, y es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora, cuando me marche del colegio lo sabrás..-

-..¿Por que te pones misterioso?..-

-..No quiero ser misterioso, es así y punto, por favor confía en mí..-

-..Es arriesgado por Ginny, ¿Como puedes exponerla así?..-

El moreno se molesto con su amiga, no podía creer lo que escuchaba..

-..¡¿Crees que de verdad yo la expondría?!. ¡¿Como puedes pensar eso?!. ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta yo quiero mucho a Ginny y no haría nada para lastimarla. Esos pocos días que tendré para estar con ella son muy importantes para mí, ella lo es todo para mí Hermione, no iría si no estuviera seguro de que nada malo le pasara, además nadie sabrá que estamos ahí. Yo necesito estar con ella antes de partir!.

-..Pues a mi no me parece prudente..-

-..¿Te das cuenta de que quizás no regrese del enfrentamiento con Voldemort?..-

-..No digas eso..-

-..Es verdad, puedo morir, te juro que no me gusta la idea, pero puede pasar, solo quiero estar con ella. Quiero llevarme ese recuerdo conmigo, si algo me pasa, será lo último que recordare..-

La castaña bajo la vista, no había imaginado como se sentía Harry frente a esta posibilidad de estar con su novia, por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuanto quería su moreno amigo a la pelirroja.

-..Harry…Lo siento, te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero no estaré tranquila si te marchas con ella, no quiero que nada les pase, lo siento. Se que la quieres, pero es arriesgado..-

-..Lo mismo me iré con ella..-

-..No puedo hacer nada para impedírtelo, pero no seré cómplice de esto, si algo les pasa…Yo no podría vivir con eso en mi cabeza..-

-..¿Y Ron? ¿No piensas en él?..-

-..Eso es un golpe bajo, llevo dos días evitándolo, no quiero que me convenza, y no digas que no pienso en él, no tienes la menor idea de cuanto me importa. Y si a ti te importara tanto Ginny como dices, deberías protegerla, y no arriesgarte..-

La joven se puso de pie y se marcho a su cuarto con un nudo en la garganta, sabía que las últimas palabras que le dijo a su amigo habían sido fuertes, pero prefería que él se molestara a saber que algo malo podía pasarles.

Harry llego a su cuarto apenado, no por él sino por su pelirrojo amigo, el moreno sabía cuanto deseaba el pelirrojo estar solo con su novia, en cuanto se sentó en su cama, Ron le preguntó..

-..¿Que te dijo? ¿Pudiste convencerla?..-

-..Lo siento Ron..-Harry negó con la cabeza mientras le decía..

El pelirrojo se dejo caer en la cama, estaba muy triste, guardaba la esperanza de que su amigo logrará lo que el no pudo, cerro los ojos y lamento no poder vivir esa experiencia de estar solo con ella por cinco días.

Desde que salio la idea de la cabeza de su hermana, no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que haría solo con la castaña, había imaginado los desayunos en soledad, cenas románticas a la orilla del lago, baños largos en su ducha, dormir con ella abrazado sin salir corriendo, abrazarla cuantas veces quisiera, besarla…Besarla con libertad, amarla en su cama, abrigarla con sus mantas…Todo eso que había imaginado se le desmorono.

Por su parte Harry estaba triste por su amigo pero feliz por el. Se durmió pensado en todo lo que haría con la pelirroja, estaba dispuesto a complacerla y mimarla hasta el cansancio, estaba seguro que esos días, serían lo más importantes de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levanto feliz y fue hasta el comedor, al llegar se sentó junto a su hermano y en frente de Harry..

-..Se me ocurrió algo..-Dijo en vos muy baja, su hermano y su novio se inclinaron hacia delante para escuchar.

-..¿Recuerdan las monedas del ED?..-Dijo la pelirroja mientras revolvía con una cucharita su café..

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza..

-..Bien, se me ocurrió que Harry y yo podemos tener una y tú con Herm otra, de esa manera les enviaremos mensajes todos los días para que sepan que estamos bien..-Concluyo feliz la pelirroja.

Ron se quedo mirándola con asombro.

-..La idea es buena, pero.. ¿Como me ayudara eso con Hermione?..-

-..Si le contamos esto, podremos convencerla, de esta manera sabrá de nosotros todos los días y no se preocupara tanto..-

-..Eres brillante Ginny..-

El pelirrojo ni siquiera sonrío, sabía que la castaña no cambiaría de opinión, la chica era muy decidida y nada modificaba sus pensamientos.

-..¿Y bien, quien se lo dice a Hermione?..-Pregunto Harry..

-..Yo se lo diré, pero no creo que resulte..-Contesto Ron..

-..Vamos Ron, es una buena idea, sabrá de nosotros todos los días..-Dijo Ginny entusiasmada..

La castaña llego al comedor con cara de haber dormido muy mal, saludo a su novio y amigos y se tomo su desayuno, luego tomo la mochila y partió a su clase de Runas antiguas ante la mirada azorada de Ron. Cuando la chica se perdió de vista su amigo lo increpo..

-..¿Por que no se lo dijiste?..-Ron se revolvió el pelo con los dedos al tiempo que decía..

-..Lo haré cuando estemos solos..-

Después de la primera clase de la mañana los chicos tenía un recreo y luego una hora libre. Ron vio que su novia caminaba por el pasillo de la planta baja y la corrió, la alcanzo justo en la puerta del baño de barones de primer año.

-..Herm, necesito hablar contigo..-Dijo Ron..

La chica lo miro con ternura, sabía lo que quería su novio. Los ojos celestes de su chico se clavaron en ella, la chica solo bajo la mirada, simplemente no quería hablar más del tema. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta y la tomo del brazo y la empujo adentro del baño.

-..Ron, suéltame, estoy en el baño de niños, si me ven aquí adentro tendremos muchos problemas..-Decía Hermione asustada..

Ron se puso muy colorado, no podía creer lo terca que podía ser su novia. La tomo de la mano y la arrastro con mochila y todo dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño, cerro la puerta y quedaron parados muy cerca uno del otro, el espacio era muy pequeño.

La puerta del cubículo llegaba hasta el piso, por lo tanto si alguien entraba no verían sus pies. Era la primera ves en dos días que estaban totalmente a solas, con dedición el chico la tomo del rostro y la apoyo suavemente contra la pared..

-..Vas a escucharme, tengo algo para decirte y no te aceptare un no..-Después de esto la beso, la beso con la libertad de saber que nadie lo miraba, la chica en cambio estaba alterada, sabía que no debían estar ahí.

Los labios del chico rozaron los de su novia y la chispa se encendió, la castaña dejo caer su mochila al piso y se dejo besar, ella también extrañaba los besos apasionados de su novio, el problema era que una vez que empezaban no podían detenerse…

Ron le hundió su lengua sintiéndola con profundidad, se besaban con infinita pasión cuando escucharon que un grupo de chicos entraba en el baño, la castaña dio un pequeño grito ahogado y Ron le tapo la boca con su mano, si los atrapaban, el castigo sería terrible.

_**CONTINUARA… **_


	20. Di que si Hermione

**Bueno antes que nada perdon, pero he estado un tanto ocupada con mis fics, ademas de cosas de familia y trabajo, que no he tenido tiempo de redactar ni tomar los capitulos del fic, pero aqui les dejo este y uno mas espero les guste.. **

**Capitulo 20 - Di que si Hermione**

El cubículo del baño era tan pequeño que los dos chicos apenas podían moverse. Ron apretaba su mano contra la boca de la chica para evitar que los oyeran desde afuera, a la castaña el corazón le latía con furia, estaba aterrada, ellos eran prefectos, si los descubrían iba a ser muy difícil de explicar que hacían ahí los dos.

Hermione movía los ojos para todos lados, quería salir cuanto antes del cubículo. Los niños estaban muertos de risa y parecía que no abandonarían el lugar, por lo que alcanzaron a oír se estaban escondiendo.

Ron giro a la chica y ella quedo con su espalda pegada al pecho de él, el seguía apretando su boca con su mano, la puso en esa posición para poder decirle algo al oído, llevo sus labios hasta la oreja de la joven y hablo en un murmullo.

-..Voy a sacar mi mano de tu boca, no quiero que hagas ningún ruido..-La chica solo movió la cabeza dando a entender que había comprendido, él retiro suavemente su mano y pego el oído a la puerta, la chica lo miraba con desesperación, escucharon claramente que los niños caminaban en la dirección donde estaban ellos, la pobre castaña hizo un ruido con la garganta y Ron le tapo la boca nuevamente, ella podía sentir en su espalda el pecho agitado de su novio, el pelirrojo también estaba muy nervioso por la situación.

Uno de los niños entro en el cubículo continuo al de ellos, podían escuchar como mientras estaba en el baño hablaba con sus compañeros. Luego de que el niño salió escucharon que todos estaban en los lava manos, escucharon caer el agua de los grifos y Ron se tranquilizo pensado que luego de lavarse las manos se irían.

El pelirrojo llevo nuevamente sus labios al oído de su novia, mientras lo hacía con su mano libre el la rodeo de la cintura.

-..Si te digo que encontramos la forma de saber de los chicos todos los días, ¿Iras conmigo a la madriguera?..-Le dijo con un murmullo.

Esto provoco que el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera y los bellos de la nuca se le erizaran.

-..Debes confiar en mi.-Continuo suavemente Ron.-No expondría a mi hermana y amigo si no supiera que estarán bien.-Finalizo con vos suave.

La chica cerro los ojos, no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba su novio, no podía hablar por que él todavía le tapaba la boca con la mano.

Ron siguió hablando.

-..No saldrás de aquí hasta que me asegures que iras conmigo.-Le dijo con otro murmullo.

La chica llevo lentamente su mano a la mano de Ron con el fin de que este la soltara, había evitado por dos días no estar a solas con el porque sabía que el chico la convencería. Los niños seguían en el baño, solo faltaba esperar a que terminara el recreo para poder salir del cubículo.

La chica le tomo la mano a su novio he intento que el la liberara, pero él no hizo caso. Subió lentamente la mano que tenía en la cintura de la chica, la subió hasta que la apoyo sobre su pecho, dibujo formas irregulares sobre su busto mientras le decía en vos muy baja.

-..No me prives de tenerte todos los días, te cuidare, te bañare, podremos cenar junto al lago…No sabes las cosas que he imaginado para hacer contigo, créeme que los chicos estarán bien, encontramos la forma de comunicarnos, dime que si mi amor.-

Los ojos de la bella chica estaban totalmente cerrados, escuchar su murmullo en su oído la estaba poniendo en un estado de frenesí, un estado que conocía muy bien.

Los chicos salieron finalmente del baño, el pelirrojo apoyo nuevamente su oído contra la puerta, no escuchaba nada.

-..Se han ido.-Dijo Ron..

Hermione esperaba que ahora el la soltara, el chico tenía otros planes, hacía dos días que no estaba a solas con ella, no perdería la oportunidad de besarla como deseaba.

-..Si me prometes que iras conmigo te soltare.-Le dijo cariñoso, ella negó con la cabeza y Ron se sonrío.-…Debo confesarte que me gusta esto de rogarte, pero estas muy negada…Me obligas a intentar convencerte.-Ron se había puesto muy cariñoso, estaba dispuesto a respetar a su novia en su decisión, pero el juego le parecía muy divertido.

Retiro la mano de su boca, luego le levanto el mentón obligándola a mirarlo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron fue inevitable que se besaran con pasión, al fin de cuentas hacía dos días que no estaban solos, la lengua de Ron penetro con ímpetu en la suave boca de su chica, ella no pudo resistirse y se dejo besar de manera desenfrenada, las manos del pelirrojo se fueron sobre sus senos, los palpo sobre la camisa del colegio y esto hizo que sus hormonas se le recalentaran en su interior, mientras la hundía la lengua con desesperación le decía.

-..Dime que iras conmigo.-Ella no respondía, solo lo besaba…-…Te prometo que los chicos estarán bien.-Le dijo entre beso y beso, ella lo rodeo del cuello y enredo sus dedos en los cabellos de su chico.

El pelirrojo la apoyo contra la pared y se apodero de su cuerpo, sus manos la recorrían con lujuria..

-..Te lo prometo, estarán bien y tú también, yo te cuidare…-Le dijo el chico en la pausa de un beso.

Estaban en lo mejor de su pasión cuando otro grupo de niños entro en el baño. La chica atemorizada se quedo quieta, estaba arrepentida de no haber salido de ahí cuando pudo.

Para Ron el tema se estaba poniendo divertido, estar ahí con ella, besándola bien valía la pena un castigo. A la media hora un desainado pelirrojo salio del curto de baño mirando para ambos lados del pasillo, luego le hizo una seña con la mano a su novia que estaba dos pasos más atrás.

La chica también salio algo despeinada, se dieron un corto beso y se retiraron en direcciones opuestas. En la noche Hermione y Ginny estaban en el cuarto de la castaña, finalmente la chica había aceptado arriesgarse he ir a la madriguera con su novio, no sin que antes Ginny le jurara que se comunicarían con ellos todos los días por medio de las monedas que utilizaron cuando formaban el ED.

Ron no podía estar más feliz, Harry se veía radiante y ansioso por pasar con Ginny esos días, estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlos al máximo. Durante los días siguientes las chicas se ocuparon de armar sus baúles y tener todo listo para la partida, la pelirroja contaba las horas para estar a solas con Harry.

El moreno fue a buscara a Dobby a las cocinas y le pidió que le prepara comida para poder llevar, el elfo que adoraba a Harry no se negó, el día de la partida de Hogwarts, Dobby apareció con gran cantidad de comido muy bien envuelta. Harry acomodo todo en su baúl y lo cerro, metió a su lechuza en la jaula y bajo con Ron a las puertas del colegio.

En la entrada se encontraron con Hermione y Ginny, el moreno le sonrió a su novia con la sonrisa mas amplia que tenia, la chica le guiño un ojo, ahora ya estaban en camino a compartir la soledad de su amor.

El tren no iba muy lleno por lo que no les fue difícil ubicar un compartimiento para ellos solos, Ginny saco una de las monedas y se la dio a la castaña diciendo.

-…Todos los días te avisaremos por medio de la moneda que estamos bien, en la madriguera hay polvos flu, cualquier cosa que suceda pueden ir por ese medio a buscarnos, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien…-La pelirroja hablo con mucha seguridad, Hermione tomo la moneda y se la guardo en su bolso.

El resto del viaje fue muy tranquilo, Ginny y Hermione cuchicheaban y se reían mientras miraban a los chicos jugar ajedrez mágico. Al llegar al anden 9 ¾ la parejas se separaron, había llegado la hora de que cada uno tomara su camino.

La castaña abrazo fuerte a su amigo, el respondió el abrazo al tiempo que se acomodaba los anteojos que estaban a punto de caérsele.

-…Estaremos bien…-Le dijo el moreno, Ron abrazo toscamente a su hermana.

-…No dejen de comunicarse Ginny…-La vos de Ron sonó bastante autoritaria, la pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de que los saludos terminaron, Ron y Hermione vieron como Ginny y Harry se perdían entre la multitud.

-..¿Nos vamos?..-Dijo Ron.

La castaña le tomo la mano.

-..Si, vamos.-Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Harry caminaba muy emocionado, miraba para todos lados para estar seguro de que nadie los seguía, la pelirroja no podía desaparecer todavía, por lo tanto se tomo del brazo de Harry para que el la llevara, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban.

Cinco días en soledad, cinco días para disfrutar el placer de estar juntos.

_**CONTINUARA… **_


	21. El primer día de Harry y Ginny

**Capitulo 20 - El primer día de Harry y Ginny **

La casa de Sirius ahora pertenecía Harry, al entrar él y su novia sintieron el olor a encierro y a humedad que emanaban de las paredes, la pelirroja dejo su baúl junto a la puerta y abrió las ventanas para que entrara el aire, los rayos de sol inundaron las habitaciones y la casa pareció cobrar vida.

-..¿No sigue aquí el retrato de la madre de Sirius?..-Pregunto la pelirroja.

Harry se rió suavemente al tiempo que le respondía.

-..No, ya no.-

La chica se ocupo de ordenar un poco la cocina mientras Harry aseaba el comedor, luego subieron hasta el cuarto en el que alguna vez habían dormido los padres de Ginny cuando aquel lugar era el cuartel general de la orden.

El baño y el cuarto estaban llenos de polvo, salvo ese detalle se veía bien. Harry saco de su baúl sabanas y toallas para el baño, hicieron la cama y luego limpiaron el polvoriento baño. Tres horas mas tarde la casa se veía mejor, por los menos los cuartos que seguro ocuparían estaban en mejores condiciones.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar a su novia, en su cabeza solo estaba aquella maravillosa sensación de saber que por 5 días ella sería total y completamente de él, la chica estaba acomodando la ropa de los baúles en el placard del cuarto cuando sintió que las manos de su novio la envolvían tomándola de la cintura, el chico le corrió la cabellera hacia un costado y beso su nuca con dulzura, la chica dejo caer la camiseta que estaba doblando y se giro lentamente, Harry la tomo del rostro y la besos dulcemente, su suaves labios provocaron una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo del moreno, Ginny le hundió la lengua en la boca sin pudor, lo atravesó con su lengua sintiéndolo como si fuera la primera ves, con los ojos cerrados Harry dio algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta que se sentó sobre la cama, Ginny se recostó sobre él, cuando al fin sus labios se separaron, Harry le acomodo el cabello por detrás de las orejas a su novia.

-..Eres tan hermosa Ginny.-Dijo con el alma en la mano, la chica sonrió y el moreno pudo ver con una claridad única sus pecas, la recostó junto a él y luego se monto sobre ella con gran delicadeza, la tomo del rostro y comenzó a contarle las pecas.

-..¿Qué haces?.-Dijo la chica mientras Harry decía en vos alta.

-..Nueve, diez.-

-..Harry ¿Qué haces?.-Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

-.¡Oh! ¿No es obvio? Te cuento las pecas.-Ella le dio un beso que le cayo al moreno en la punta de la nariz, el chico se mato de risa.

-..Me has hecho perder la cuenta Ginny, tendré que volver a empezar.- Dijo agitado por su risa.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, Harry le contaba las pecas y ella lo besaba provocativamente hasta que él perdía la cuenta. Uno de los besos de Ginny fue más largo de lo normal, el chico no solo perdió la cuenta, ya no quería seguir contando, solo estaba ella y él en el medio de ese dulce beso.

Era un día muy especial para los novios, era la primera vez que estarían realmente solos, Harry bajo con su boca por el cuello perfumado de Ginny, ella cerro los ojos entregada por completo a esos labios que la acariciaban como si fuera la primera vez, sin apuro y con infinita ternura el chico bajo sus manos hasta meterlas por debajo de la camiseta de su novia, la piel de la pelirroja estaba tibia, el chico sintió un ardor en la yema de sus dedos, un deseo volcánico se apodero del muchacho, pero tenía tiempo, ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para amarla, le quito la camiseta con delicadeza, cuando por fin se la quito vio el corpiño negro y delicado de la pelirroja, el muchacho no sabía que hacer primero, si tocarla, besarla ó simplemente mirarla.

Ginny era una adolescente, sin embargo su cuerpo anunciaba que en un futuro cercano sería toda una mujer, una bella y preciosa mujer, Harry notaba esto último, se daba cuenta que entre sus brazos tenía a una chica joven, muy joven que era de él, sentía que cada día que pasaba junto a ella era más hombre y ella mas mujer, ya no tenía miedo, ya no estaba solo, Ginny lo esperaría y eso era todo lo que el necesitaba saber para partir.

Como en cámara lenta paso las manos por debajo de la espalda de la pelirroja y le desprendió el sostén, la libero del bello atuendo y lo arrojo al suelo, apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Ginny los bajo lentamente por su pecho, sus manos rozaron sus senos, pero no se detuvo ahí, bajo mas y recorrió su estomago, llego hasta el pantalón de la joven y desprendió el botón con suavidad, bajo el cierre y luego le quito el pantalón, le quito su ropa intima y la dejo desnuda.

Ginny tomo de las caderas al moreno y retiro con suavidad su polera, mientras el muchacho se deshacía de su pantalón y bóxer. Se recostaron en la cama, se tomaron de las manos y se dedicaron todo el tiempo que tenían para acariciarse, las manos de Harry recorrían la blanca piel de la chica, su suavidad y el aroma dulzón de su piel lo hacían cerrar los ojos, por un segundo pensó que estaba soñando y abrió los ojos de golpe, al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada cristalina de la pelirroja, Ginny acarició la redondez de los hombros varoniles de Harry, con ambas manos recorrió su pecho firme y formado.

No solo se acariciaban con las manos, sus piernas estaban enredadas formando un solo cuerpo, se acariciaron el cabello y el rostro, el moreno acarició con su dedo los labios y finos delicados de la pelirroja, sin poder contenerse se abrazaron, un abrazo verdadero y lleno de sentimiento.

La boca de Harry se unió a la de Ginny en un beso suave como la miel, ella bario la boca y lo dejo pasar, sus lenguas se encontraron y sus cuerpos no lo soportaron, el volcán rugía nuevamente dentro de sus pechos, las manos fuertes de Harry tomaron por sorpresa los pechos desnudos de Ginny que se dejo hacer, mientras la besaba con deseo, sus manos palpaban y sentían los tiernos pechos de la pelirroja, bajo por su cuello para poder saborearla, sus labios recorrieron el perfumado escote de Ginny que con los ojos cerrados murmuraba su nombre, la legua desaforada del moreno llego con poco aliento al busto de su novia, sus pechos blancos los esperaban erguidos y deseosos, el chico con lentitud saboreo el pezón dulce de su novia, lo sintió crecer en su boca y esto le provoco un nudo en el estomago, Ginny apretaba las piernas y se mordía los labios, la legua de su novio la estaba enloqueciendo, con un sendero de besos el moreno regreso por el cuello de su novia hasta su agitada boca, sus manos en cambio se quedaron en esos senos deliciosos, con sus dedos masajeaba suavemente los pechos de la pelirroja, sus pezones estaban duros como la roca.

Cuando no lo soporto mas, bajo una de sus manos, sin dejar de besarla, bajo su mano hasta la entre pierna de Ginny, ella seguía con las piernas cerradas pero al sentirlo venir, las separo levemente, la mano fuerte de Harry acaricio el vientre de la chica mientras su boca no dejaba de besarla con pasión, ella le enredo los dedos en el negro cabello al tiempo que sentía como los dedos de su novio llegaban hasta el centro de su placer.

Harry se enloqueció, la humedad suave de Ginny lo envolvió, froto delicadamente su sexo hasta que ella grito de placer..

-..Eres hermosa Ginny.-Le dijo jadeante, se subió sobre el cuerpo agitado de la pelirroja y le separo las piernas con su pie derecho, ella dejándose llevar lo tomo de la espalda y se la acarició suavemente, el moreno temblaba, estaban solos, no tendrían que salir corriendo, podían pasar los 5 días en la cama si querían y nadie les diría nada, la excitación y el deseo que llevaba Harry hicieron que la penetrara sin rodeos, entro en ella suavemente, casi en cámara lenta, trataba de sentirla en total plenitud, empujo mientras jadeaba entrecortadamente, Ginny arqueo la espalda cuando sintió que su novio estaba totalmente dentro de ella, la pelirroja lo envolvió con sus piernas y esto éxito aun mas al chico, la mano derecha del muchacho recorría el muslo blanco de la pelirroja al tiempo que envestía contra ella, Ginny por su parte le clavaba salvajemente las uñas en la espalda, Harry arqueo la espalda como si con eso pudiera penetrarla mas profundamente, la chica sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, Harry comenzó a jadear muy fuerte, a los segundos tenían un concierto de gritos ensordecedores de pación, nadie podía oírlos, podían gritar y jadear cuanto quisieran, no ocultaron su pasión, se dejaron llevar hasta que un orgasmo los abrazo llenándolos de alegría.

Media hora mas tarde Ginny bajaba las escaleras envuelta en la sabana de la cama, Harry la seguía desnudo.

-..¿Donde vas?, ven aquí Ginny.-Gritaba el moreno con carcajadas de risa, finalmente, Ginny se dejo atrapar en la cocina.

-..¿Tienes hambre?.-Dijo la pelirroja arrinconada contra una pared, el muchacho que tenía ambas manos apoyadas contra los azulejos de la cocina se acerco a ella besando sus labios con descaro, luego agrego.

-..Tengo hambre de ti.-La cosa termino con la pelirroja sobre la mesada de la cocina y Harry sobre ella haciéndole el amor con desesperación.

Solo dejaron de amarse a la seis de la tarde, para enviar un mensaje por media de la moneda a la Madriguera, donde Ron y Hermione esperaban noticias de ellos. La cena de la primera noche fue exactamente eso, solo una cena, los novios comieron unos bocados en la cama de donde no salieron hasta la mañana siguiente.


	22. El primer día de Ron y Hermione

**Ericka: **Gracias por pasarte por aqui, pero no es mi fic en realidad jeje, yo solo lo publique aqui, espero que continues leyendo. ¿De verdad has leído todos mis fics?, y por que no me has dejado comentario ahi ¿he? jeje, bueno despues entrare a esa pagina que me diste a publicar.

**F. Expelliarmus: **Gracias por pasarte por aqui, y bueno ya varios me han dicho lo mismo con respecto a seguirlo yo, debo confesar que el ritmo ademas de trama de la autora (Agata), no es el mismo que el mio, yo me dedico mas a la comedia y a situaciones romanticas, este tipo de lectura hot, yo no soy buena en eso, creo sinceramente que lo echaria a perder pero gracias de todas formas.

**zafiro potter: **Si por fin se fueron de vacaciones, seran 5 días que no olvidaran, en fin espero te guste este capitulo y tienes razon no saldran de la cama, en fin aqui te enteraras si Ron y Hermione se la pasaron bien o no jeje.

**Capitulo 21 - El primer dia de Ron y Hermione**

Los chicos llegaron a la Madriguera y Ron fue el primero en entrar en su casa, la reviso minuciosamente y comprobó que estaba vacía, la chica tenía el estomago cerrado de los nervios, él la hizo pasar a la cocina y la abrazo entre sus brazos.

-…Pasaremos estos cinco días juntos, solos tu y yo.-Dijo el pelirrojo con dulce voz.

Ella lo abrazo con más fuerzas y lo beso.

Dejaron sus baúles en la cocina y salieron al campo, caminaron por el verde prado que se veía más hermoso que nunca, o quizás eran sus ojos enamorados los que veían todo tan hermoso. El estomago de Ron gruño de hambre, regresaron a la madriguera por comida cuando Ron tuvo una idea.

-..Llevaremos la comida junto al lago y almorzaremos ahí.-Murmuro Ron.

Ella sonrió muy feliz.

-…Eres muy tierno Ron.-Le dijo ella acariciando sus cabellos.

El cerró los ojos y se dejo acariciar. Sacaron de los baúles la comida que les había dado Harry y la llevaron junto al lago, fue un almuerzo maravilloso, él le daba de comer en la boca mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho firme de su novio, bebieron juego y se besaron a cada momento, luego de la comida se tiraron en el pasto a mirar el cielo, jugaron a descubrir figuras en las nubes, cada tanto el la tomaban de las manos y ella se sentía en el cielo, sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos con la brisa fresca del lago, durmieron una larga siesta y se despertaron cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Hermione se despertó cuando sintió algo caliente en su bolsillo, metió la mano buscando la moneda, finalmente la encontró, la moneda solo decía. "_Estamos bien_"

Ella apretó la moneda en su mano y miro a Ron que seguía durmiendo, se pregunto si debía despertarlo, el se veía fantástico durmiendo sobre la hierba, decidió dejarlo dormir un rato mas mientras ella lo miraba, se recostó sobre su costado y apoyo su cabeza en su brazo, con la otra mano se dedico a acariciar el rostro bello y sereno del pelirrojo.

Simplemente no podía creer que estuvieran juntos en ese maravilloso lugar, tantos años anhelando estar con el y ahora tenía cinco días para disfrutarlo, sin meditarlo se subió sobre él y lo despertó con húmedos besos, el chico abrió los ojos y la rodeo de la cintura, sus bocas se encantaron, el muchacho le metió la lengua en la boca con pasión haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera, sus bocas se movían con desesperación, sus lenguas se acariciaban sintiéndose con profundidad.

Luego de un rato Ron jadeaba con los ojos cerrados, decidió que lo mejor era regresar, de lo contrario estaba dispuesto a desnudarla sobre el pasto y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer.

Caminaron hacia la Madriguera tomados de la mano, llegaron a la casa y Ron llevo a la chica hasta el cuarto de baño, la desnudo lentamente mientras ella lo desnudaba a él, luego entraron en la ducha, el baño no era grande ni lujoso pero era suficiente para ellos, Ron enjabono la desnuda espalda de la chica mientras ella se agarraba de los grifos, tenía la sensación que si se soltaba se desvanecería, él se acerco a su oído para murmúrale palabras de amor.

-…Eres hermosa Herms, te quiero tanto.-

Ella cerro los ojos al tiempo que se giraba para poder besarlo, primero paso su lengua húmeda sobre los labios calidos del pelirrojo, el chico sintió que se le erizaban los bellos de la nuca, la tomo del rostro y apoyo su cuerpo mojado contra los azulejos, él se pego a ella y sus manos bajaron lentamente del cuello de la chica por su pecho, llego hasta los senos de la joven y envolvió los pezones erizados de su novia con sus dedos, ella jadeo con vos ronca mientras saboreaba lujuriosamente su boca.

Muy a su pesar el chico cerro la canilla y el agua dejo de salir, ella abrió los ojos sin comprender lo que pasaba, el tomo una toalla de uno de los costados y la envolvió.

-…Vístete, quiero enseñarte algo.-Dijo Ron después de unos segundos.

Salio de la ducha dejando a Hermione con la sangre hirviendo, ella algo molesta se seco rápidamente y bajo envuelta en la toalla a la cocina para sacar ropa de su baúl, el chico no estaba en la cocina, Hermione imagino que estaba en su cuarto, y estaba en lo correcto, el muchacho se había colocado unos jeans viejos y unas zapatillas, bajo así hasta la cocina y vio el que la chica se estaba calzando un vestidito muy bonito y corto.

Ron tomo de la cocina una pequeña tabla de madera y unas cuantas frutas, ella quiso saber que hacía pero la detuvo.

-…No, no mires, es una sorpresa que quiero darte.-Le confeso el chico.

Ella se fue a uno de los sillones y se sentó esperando que su novio estuviera listo, vio pasar varias veces Ron que subía y bajaba por las escaleras, luego de un rato el chico bajo con un pañuelo de seda en la mano.

-…Ven mi amor.-Murmuro Ron con ternura.

-…¿Para que es ese pañuelo?.-Pregunto una casi asustada Hermione.

-…Para darte una sorpresa.-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ella se puso de pie y llego con pasos lentos hasta él, Ron la hizo girar y la vendo con el pañuelo cubriéndole los ojos.

-…¿No ves nada verdad?.-Pregunto Ron.

-…No veo nada.-Dijo la chica.

-... ¡Genial!, dame la mano.

Ella le dio la mano y el la guió por la casa.

-..¡Cuidado!, hay un escalón.-Le dijo el chico mientras se paraba atrás ella para sostenerla, ella subía muy lentamente las escaleras por miedo a caerse.-…No te caerás preciosa, yo estoy aquí.- Le murmuro suavemente el chico en el oído mientras aspiraba su suave fragancia.

Siguieron subiendo hasta que la chica tanteo con las manos una puerta, Ron la abrió y la ayudo a entrar, ella sintió un aroma muy especial, un aroma dulzón en el ambiente, la sentó sobre la cama y estaba listo para quitarle la venda de los ojos cuando la miro con detenimiento.

Ron había encendido un montón de velas aromáticas que había robado del aula de adivinación, quería ofrecerle a su novia una noche romántica a luz de las velas, pero al verla sentada sobre su cama con la venda sobre los ojos su deseo se encendió de manera particular, ya no quería quitarle la venda, lo enloquecía verla así.

-…¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda?.-Pregunto Hermione.

-…No, no todavía.-Le confeso el chico.

Tomo la tablita de madera donde había cortado varias frutas y se arrodillo frente a ella, tomo un pequeño pedazo de manzana y lo llevo lentamente a los labios, ella sintió el aroma a manzana.

-…¿Qué haces?..-Pregunto la chica.

El se quedo muy quieto, luego dijo nervioso.

-..Solo abre la boca y pruébalo.-Ella abrió sus labios y Ron deslizo en su boca el pedazo de fruta fresca, la boca de la castaña lo enloquecía, lo excitaba verla de esa manera con los ojos vendados y dándole de comer fruta en la boca.

La chica sentía que el aroma dulzón la envolvía, sus piernas temblaron levemente mientras el tomaba otro pedazo de fruta, esta ves una deliciosa frutilla muy roja, la llevo hasta su boca con manos temblorosas, ella nuevamente abrió la boca y saboreo la dulce frutilla, el chico no pudo evitarlo y se acerco a ella y la beso con pasión, el sabor dulce la de la fruta fresca en su boca lo enloqueció aun mas, apoyo ambas manos en las piernas de la castaña y las subió lentamente, llego a su entre piernas y descubrió que no llevaba puesta sus bragas.

Ron sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, palpo el sexo de su novia sintiéndola con la yema de los dedos, la chica echo la cabeza hacia atrás y el aprovecho esto para recostarla por completo en la cama.

-..Separa las piernas mi amor.-Dijo el suavemente, ella lo hizo y con delicadeza el pelirrojo hundió su boca en el sexo húmedo de su novia, su lengua se movía rítmicamente sobre el centro de placer de la castaña, Ron la escucho gemir, la sintió húmeda y su virilidad le pedía a gritos poseerla de inmediato, tomo otro pedazo de fruta y se recostó junto a ella, sostuvo la fruta entre sus labios y se acerco a ella.

La chica abrió la boca pensando que el iba a besarla, pero para su sorpresa Ron deposito con sus labios un trozo de fruta fresca, luego la beso y dejo que su boca se llenara del dulce sabor de la manzana. Hermione gemía suavemente mientras la manos de Ron le desabrochaban el vestido, le quito la prenda dejándola desnuda sobre su cama, lo único que llevaba puesto era la venda sobre sus ojos, las manos del muchacho se apoderaron de los senos suaves de la castaña, apresto con cuidado sus pezones sintiendo como estos de erizaban y se endurecían, él cerro fuerte los ojos para grabar esa sensación de poder que lo invadía, le beso el cuello y bajo haciendo un sendero de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Su legua pasaba una y otra vez sobre los erectos pezones de la castaña, pero el deseaba mas, mientras su lengua se entretenía con los suaves senos femeninos de la chica, su mano derecha bajo por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo, ella se sentía colmada, el dedo de Ron jugaba haciendo círculos sobre sus clítoris mientras su lengua le daba suaves masajes sobre sus pechos.

Ella jadeo y Ron la sintió mas húmeda que nunca, ya no lo soportaba mas, se quito la ropa y la acomodo en la cama, luego se monto sobre ella diciéndole.

-…Separa las piernas preciosa.-Ella lo hizo y Ron comenzó a penetrarla, ella no podía ver nada, tenia los ojos vendados, solo podía sentir esa maravillosa sensación de tenerlo entre sus piernas, la boca del chico se hundía con desesperación en la de ella, la chica sentía que le ardían los labios de deseo, el empujaba contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, la tomo de los pechos y se los masajeo sintiéndola gemir de placer, ella le acariciaba el cabello y jadeaba, gemía, quería gritar, el lo notaba, notaba la desesperación de su amada por dejar salir ese grito de placer de su garganta.

-…Hazlo Herms, nadie puede oírte, grita mi amor.-La castaña dejo salir ese grito ardiente de deseo mientras la clavaba las uñas en la espalda a su novio, Ron no se quedo atrás, abrió su boca para dejar salir ese grito contenido que tenía en la garganta, ella parecía desmayarse y Ron ya no tenía mas fuerzas, apretó las sabanas con sus manos mientras dejaba salir su esencia furiosa dentro de ella.

El chico le quito la venda de los ojos y ella lo miro con la vista nublada, tomo aire y le dijo con la vos jadeante.

-…¿Qué haces Ron?, ¿Qué haces de mi?.-El la beso con ternura.

-…Te amo Hermione, no se lo que hago, me impulsas, me llevas a un lugar plagado de deseo, no volveré a hacer esto, lo siento, no pude evitarlo.-

Ella apretó los ojos y trago saliva para poder decir aquello que deseaba sacar de su interior, lo tomo del rostro y lo obligo a mirarla.

-..No es eso Ron, puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo…Simplemente no puedo negarme, no quiero, me haces sentir tan tuya…Soy tuya, te amo.-Le dijo Hermione.

-…Preciosa, te amo…No pude evitarlo…Quería darte una noche romántica, pero al verte así…Mi cuerpo se enloqueció, no puedo evitar desearte de esta manera, no sabes lo que me provocas, yo…-Dijo Ron.

-…No digas nada, yo siento lo mismo, quiero que hagas lo que sientes y me dejes sentir esto cada noche.-Termino de decir Hermione.

El volvió a besarla con el alma en la mano, la amaba profundamente pero estaba asustado, su deseo por ella le hacia desear cosas que ni siquiera podía poner en palabras.


	23. El segundo día de Harry y Ginny

_Perdón, si no publique antes pero tenía que actualizar mis verdaderos Fics, y para eso debo concentrar toda mi mente en eso, jeje, (ideas mías jaja), bueno además de ese pequeño detalle, pues esperaba mas comentarios pero no hay mucho en fin, aquí les dejo doble capitulo. Y el final, aun no es jeje, tranquilos, yo les digo cuando sea. _

**Capitulo 23 - El segundo día de Harry y Ginny.**

El ojiverde se despertó muy temprano, Ginny dormía a su lado, él vio que el rostro de su novia se veía sereno y feliz, salió de la cama sin hacer el menor ruido, bajo hasta la cocina y preparo un delicioso desayuno para los dos, apoyo las tazas y los panes en una tabla de madera que uso de bandeja, llego hasta el cuarto y dejo la tabla con el desayuno en la mesa de luz, después acaricio el rostro de Ginny y le dio muchos besos en la boca para despertarla, la pelirroja abrió un ojo y se rió con entusiasmo.

-.¡Buenos días!.-Murmuro Ginny.

-.¡Hola hermosa!, ¿Como dormiste?.-Pregunto Harry.

-.¡Muy bien!.-Dijo la chica bostezando.

El ojiverde le entrego la bandeja y ambos tomaron el desayuno en la cama, cuando Harry estaba terminando su taza de leche le dijo tímidamente a la chica.

-..Estaba pensando que podíamos salir y caminar por ahí.-Dijo el chico con tierna voz.

La chica arqueo una ceja y frunció el seño.

-..Sabes muy bien que eso no es posible, no es seguro y…-Dijo de inmediato la chica.

El moreno la tomo del rostro y le dijo.

-..Por favor Ginny, solo un corto paseo, quiero caminar de la mano contigo.-

La pelirroja sintió un vació en el estomago, si su amiga sabía de esto les daría una fuerte reprimenda.

-..Harry, puede ser peligroso.-Dijo la chica.

-..Me pondré una gorra en la cabeza, nadie me reconocerá.-Dijo el chico desesperado.

Ella medito unos segundos, luego acepto la propuesta de su novio, al fin de cuentas estos días juntos eran una despedida, no sabia con certeza cuando volvería a ver a su novio, el muchacho se merecía una salida, un día normal como lo tendría cualquier pareja de novios.

-.Esta bien.-Dijo por fin Ginny, iluminando el rostro de Harry por completo.

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente, Harry se puso una gorra con visera en la cabeza cosa que le causo mucha gracia a su novia, el chico tomo de la mano a la pelirroja y juntos salieron de la casa, caminaron varias cuadras bajo el sol de Abril, Harry no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz y tan normal, nadie los miraba, nadie sabia donde estaban, la gente que pasaba por su lado no tenía idea de quienes eran ellos, llegaron hasta una cuadra donde había varios negocios, entre ellos una heladería muy grande, el ojiverde palpo su bolsillo y le dijo a su novia.

-..No tengo mucho dinero muggle, pero si quieres puedo comprarte un helado.-Murmuro Harry.

Ella sonrió feliz, entraron juntos tomados de la mano.

-..Dos helados de chocolate.-Pidió Ginny.

Harry se apresuro a corregir el error de la pelirroja,

-..No, solo uno.-La chica comprendió que su novio no tenía dinero para dos helados.

-..Lo compartiremos.-Le dijo Ginny.

-..No hace falta, no tengo hambre, es para ti.-Dijo el chico.

-..Nada de eso, lo compartiremos o no comeré nada.-Dijo la chica un tanto coqueta.

El chico la miro con ternura y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-..Esta bien, lo compartiremos.-Dijo feliz.

El vendedor entrego a la feliz pareja un helado de tamaño mediano, ambos salieron de la heladería y caminaron hasta una plaza, se sentaron en un banco y compartieron el helado, Ginny le daba lamidas al helado y luego lo acercaba a la boca de Harry, el chico podía sentir el delicioso sabor del chocolate en su boca, se sentía feliz de compartir con Ginny algo tan simple como eso, para cuando terminaron el helado los dos tenían los labios y la comisura de la boca llena de chocolate, él tomo el rostro de la chica con sus manos y se dedico a besarla pasando su lengua sobre los labios manchados de Ginny, ella cerraba los ojos y suspiraba con cada beso.

-..Eres tan linda Ginny.-Le dijo el chico.

Ella se reía y dejaba que su novio la besara indiscretamente.

Dedicaron la mañana a caminar y mirar vidrieras, cada tanto se paraban en alguna esquina para besarse, la gente los miraba no por que reconocían al moreno, si no por que sus besos apasionados despertaban los comentarios de los transeúntes, a Harry le parecía maravilloso que lo miraran por hacer algo tan bello.

Cuando sintieron hambre regresaron a la casa, antes de entrar miraron para todos lados, luego de comprobar que nadie los miraba se metieron de un tirón en el interior de la casa. Ginny fue a la cocina y preparo algo de comer para los dos, Harry se sentó en la mesa mientras ella cocinaba y le hablaba, la verdad es que el moreno no estaba escuchando lo que decía su novia, estaba imaginando lo que sería su vida con ella, se imagino llegando del trabajo, imagino que ella le preparaba la cena para luego ir la cama con el, una enorme felicidad lo embargo cuando se imagino viviendo con ella, tenerla para él todos los días, pensaba en la maravillosa idea de acostarse y saber que al otro día lo primero que vería sería a Ginny, y al día siguiente también, y así hasta el resto de sus días.

La pelirroja estaba hablando del colegio mientras servia la comida en unos platos, de pronto fue interrumpida por Harry que le dijo con mirada soñadora.

-..Voy a casarme contigo Ginny.-Ella lo miro con ternura.

-..Lo se Harry.-Le dijo ella.

-..Te amo.-Le murmuro Harry.

Ella le puso el plato de comida en la mesa y le beso la frente.

-..Yo también te amo.-Le dijo Ginny.

Comieron bastante, cuando ya no podían mas subieron a su cuarto y se recostaron para dormir una siesta.

-..Quítate la ropa para dormir.-Dijo Harry.

Ella lo miro y le dedico una picara sonrisa.

-..¿Estas seguro de que quieres dormir?.-Le contesto Ginny.

-..No, pero…Quiero sentir tu piel.-Le confeso el chico.

Ella se desnudo frente a la mirada dulce de su novio, él también se desnudo, se metieron en la cama y se abrazaron, sin decir mucho se durmieron, Harry quería dormir con ella, pero deseaba sentir su piel y el calor de su cuerpo.

A las 5 de la tarde el moreno abrió los ojos y bostezo, Ginny dormía boca arriba serenamente, como un niño dispuesto a explorar, el chico levanto las sabanas y contemplo el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja, su piel blanca y su cuerpo menudo, hicieron que el aprendiz de mago suspira, se recostó sobre su costado derecho y la miro detenidamente, sin poder resistirse paso su mano por el vientre plano de la chica, ella apenas se movió, estaba absolutamente dormida, el chico acaricio su piel suavemente, no quería despertarla, no todavía, paso la punta de su dedo sobre los labios rojos de su novia y su cuerpo se sacudió.

Harry se moría por besarla pero ella estaba muy dormida y el disfrutaba acariciarla en secreto, mientras recorría los blancos brazos de la chica, se pregunto como haría para estar tanto tiempo sin ella cuando se marchara, por un segundo pensó en abandonar todo y huir con ella, pero no era lo que Ginny esperaba de él, ella no esperaba que actuara como un cobarde.

Con sumo cuidado paso su mano delicadamente sobre los pechos de Ginny, sintió que su hombría se inflamaba de deseo, a pesar de que ella seguía dormida no pudo evitar reclinar su cuerpo y besar los pechos desnudos de Ginny, ella abrió los ojos algo sobresaltada, levanto levemente la cabeza y vio que su novio estaba devorando sus pechos con pasión, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y se dejo hacer, no sabía del todo si estaba dormida o despierta.

Harry le hizo saber al segundo siguiente en que plano de la realidad se encontraba, el joven mordisqueo su pezón derecho al tiempo que bajaba lentamente su mano por el estomago de ella, la chica arqueo la espalda y cerro los ojos gimiendo con suavidad, la mano del ojiverde llego con lentitud hasta el sexo húmedo de la pelirroja, sin apuro pero con pasión, el muchacho acaricio su sexo sediento.

Ginny llevo su mano a la nuca de su novio aprisionándolo contra su pecho, la lengua furiosa del moreno saboreaba con deleite sus pezones erizados de deseo, Harry siempre había sido muy dulce con ella, pero esa tarde estaba apasionado de manera alocada, bajo con su lengua dibujando formas irregulares sobre el cuerpo de la chica, le separo las piernas y paso su lengua esponjosa por el sexo caliente de la ella, Ginny lo tomo de los cabellos y lo obligo a continuar, el disfrutaba al máximo ese acto, pasaba su lengua por cada pliegue del sexo de su novia, la saboreaba con lujuria dejando que el sabor de ella lo sobre pasara.

Extendió sus brazos por el cuerpo tibio de ella y llego hasta los senos desnudos de su chica, tomo los pezones endurecidos de la joven y jugo con ellos apretándolos con sus dedos, mientras hacía esto, su lengua no dejaba de saborear a una Ginny cada vez más húmeda, Harry sentía que podía pasarse horas en ese lugar.

Cuando él sintió que no aguantaba mas, se monto sobre ella como un gato furioso y la penetro con fuerza, el chico movía su cadera con pación para sentirla profundamente, ella le pasaba las manos por la espalda mientras gemía mas fuerte, Harry estaba enloquecido, apoyo los codos en la cama y cuando estuvo cómodo, rodeo los pechos de Ginny con sus manos y los acaricio, los palpo y luego los beso, succionaba sus pezones como si fueras caramelos deliciosos, cada tanto se los mordía suavemente haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda, Ginny comenzó a gritar y el chico supo que ella estaba a punto de explotar, para sorpresa de ella el chico abandono su tarea y salio de su interior.

Se recostó boca arriba y tomo del brazo a su novia, la sentó sobre él y la chica comprendió lo que él deseaba, la penetro suavemente mientras envolvía con sus manos sus pechos firmes, Harry estaba descontrolado, deseaba tener mas manos para poder tocar cada parte de Ginny, ella comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre él y Harry no pudo evitar gemir, ahora el arqueaba la espalda, sentía como el sexo de Ginny devoraba su hombría a cada movimiento.

Sin dejar de moverse, ella se recostó sobre él y dejo sus pechos a la altura de la boca del excitado chico, sin demoras Harry estiro su lengua en el aire para lamer la punta de los erguidos pezones de su novia, el chico cerraba los ojos sintiendo los maravillosos movimientos de su novia sobre su virilidad, enloquecido de pación tomo los pechos de Ginny y los mordió haciendo que la chica gritara de placer, ella sedienta de deseos bajo su mentón buscando la boca ardiente de su novio, cuando se encontraron se unieron en un beso profundo.

Ginny metía y sacaba su lengua de la boca gimiente del moreno, le lamía los labios con descaro haciendo que Harry se enloqueciera aun mas, cuando sintió que no podía mas, la tomo de las muslos con gran fuerza, comenzó a moverse a mayor velocidad y sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, con un grito ahogado, dejo salir su esencia furiosa.

Esa tarde Ginny salio de la cama solo para avisarle a su amiga que estaban bien, luego guardo la moneda en su bolso y regreso con Harry a la cama, el chico estaba listo para amarla nuevamente.


	24. El segundo día de Ron y Hermione

_Y aquí les dejo el pilón, espero lo disfruten. _

**Capitulo 24 - El segundo día de Ron y Hermione.**

Un tímido sol se filtro por la ventana de la habitación del pelirrojo, lentamente abrió los ojos y descubrió que la castaña dormía junto a él serenamente, la chica reposaba sobre su hombro con una gran serenidad.

El chico nunca había sentido su cama tan tibia, el calor de los cuerpos hacia de la cama un lugar calido del cual él no quería salir, se quedo muy quito mirándola, no hacía nada, solo la miraba, recordó cada momento vivido con ella el día anterior, una gran sonrisa se poso en sus labios, se sintió profundamente enamorado, una emoción desconocida lo abrazo sin permiso, una felicidad que jamás había sentido, en lo mas profundo de su ser deseo que esos días no se terminaran nunca.

Luego de estar así un buen rato comenzó a darles suaves besos hasta que ella abrió los ojos lentamente, ella nunca había visto una mañana tan clara, sus ojos se veían más celestes que nunca, sus pecas relucían con el brillo del sol.

-..¡Buenos días!.-Murmuro ella con una gran sonrisa.

Ron le regreso el saludo y luego se le tiro encima como un gato mimoso, la abrazo, la beso y luego se quedaron mirando el techo de la habitación en silencio, estaban tan felices y tranquilos que nada podía perturbar esa desconocida paz, de pronto las tripas de Ron rugieron de hambre y ella se mato de risa.

-..Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar.-Dijo ella levantándose de la cama.

El pelirrojo estaba famélico de hambre pero dejar la cama no era lo que quería en ese momento.

-..Podemos desayunar aquí si quieres.-Dijo el chico.

-..Si, podríamos, pero…Por que no bajamos y salimos al campo, me parece que hace un día precioso.-Dijo ella.

El chico se levanto lentamente, no quería abandonar la cama pero ella tenía razón, el día parecía ser una delicia, salir al campo no era mala idea. Tomaron un suculento desayuno, el la sentó sobre sus piernas y mientras se tomaba un café caliente y ella le untaba mermelada en una tostada, la castaña le daba de comer en la boca como si el muchacho fuera un niño pequeño, el chico se dejaba atender, el cariño y el amor que ella le brindaban no se comparaba a nada.

Después del desayuno se ducharon juntos, al chico se le hacía muy difícil compartir el baño con ella, verla desnuda y mojada bajo el agua era una escena perturbadora para él, continuamente sus manos se iban sobre el cuerpo de la chica acariciándola con lujuria y deseo, ella con sonrisas cómplices se dejaba hacer, pero no del todo, no lo dejaba llegar mas lejos, a ella le costaba mucho resistirse, pero sabía que si no lo detenía no podrían aprovechar el maravilloso día que tenían por delante.

Con ropa cómoda salieron al campo, el sol estaba en lo mas alto del cielo dándoles calor a cada paso que daban, tomados de la mano caminaron bordeando el lago, llegaron hasta el pie de una colina se recostaron en el pasto a mirar el cielo, estaban tan serenos como el mismo lago.

-..Podría hacer esto toda la vida.-Dijo ella mientras Ron le apretaba la mano, el chico suspiro profundamente, él también sentía que podía hacer eso el resto de su vida, estar con ella mirando el cielo, dejando que el aire les llenara los pulmones.

Ron estaba extrañado, se encontró con una sensación que lo inquietaba, la miro de reojo y se dio cuenta de que no podría separarse nunca mas de su lado, la chica se estaba transformando en la persona mas importante de su vida, su corazón galopo fuerte, tenía en la garganta mil palabras que quería decir, sin pensarlo largo su discurso.

-..Herms.-Dijo Ron.

-..¿Que pasa Ron?.-Dijo Ella mientras seguía mirando el cielo.

-..Te amo.-Confeso Ron.

La castaña se sonrió y se giro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-..Yo también te amo.-

-..Ya lo se, yo siento todo ese amor que me das, pero…No lo se…es extraño, te necesito, se que estas aquí conmigo pero te necesito, te quiero tanto que no quiero separarme nunca de ti.-

La chica le acaricio el rostro, quiso decir que ella sentía lo mismo, pero hizo otra cosa, lo beso, lo beso con toda la ternura que pudo, el pelirrojo se dejo besar, dejo que ella, le acariciara la lengua con la suya, dejo que los labios de la castaña lo saborearan. Se besaron durante un largo rato, luego se abrazaron con fuerzas.

-..No sabía que el amor se sentía así de bien.-Murmuro Ron.

-..¿Sabes Ron?, yo…Estoy enamorada de ti, te amo…eres…eres todo para mi.-Dijo la chica.

La palabras de la castaña hicieron que el joven mago temblara levemente, saber que ella estaba enamorada de él era lo mejor que podía escuchar, ella tenía esa capacidad de decir lo que el sentía, él había dicho que la amaba, que la necesitaba, pero su torpeza no le dejo decir la palabra justa.

-..Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, totalmente enamorado.-Confeso de nuevo el chico.

-..¿De verdad?.-Pregunto Hermione.

-..Es la más pura de las verdades.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

La chica se rió feliz mientras el pelirrojo le llenaba de besos el cuello.

-..No voy a dejarte nunca Herms-Le murmuro al oído.

Se besaron con la seguridad de saber que se pertenecían, que estaban con la persona adecuada, mientras el chico la abrazaba pensaba que todo en ella era perfecto para él, su cuerpo encajaba con el de él a la perfección, el tamaño de sus labios, el sabor de su piel, todo era perfecto.

Unas nubes grandes pasaron sobre ellos y ocultaron el sol, pero ellos no se percataron, estaban tan ocupados besándose y confesándose su amor que no podían notar ni una explosión.

Ron se subió sobre ella y la tomo del rostro.

-..¿Vas a quedarte toda la vida conmigo verdad?.-La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza, para él era suficiente, eso le confirmaba todo, volvió a besarla imaginándose una vida junto a ella, la sola idea de tenerla todos los días junto él lo embargo de felicidad.

No sabía como lo harían, donde vivirían ni como se mantendrían para vivir, pero estaba seguro que él pasaría el resto de su vida junto a esa chica que tanto amaba. Estaban así, perdidos entre besos y pensamientos románticos cuando unas grandes gotas comenzaron a caer en el campo.

-..¡Oh! por dios ¿Cuando se nublo así?.-

El chico que estaba aun sobre ella giro su cabeza y vio el cielo oscuro, el tampoco había notado eso.

-..Hace solo un rato el día era precioso.-Dijo Ron muy asombrado, ella miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran mas de las 12 del medio día, con una gran inocencia comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-..¿De que te ríes?.-Pregunto el chico.

-..No hace solo un rato, hemos estado aquí por más de tres horas.-Dijo la chica mostrándole la hora.

El chico no sabía como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, para él no había pasado mas de una hora.

-..Será mejor que regresemos, esta lloviendo más fuerte.-Dijo Ron.

Se puso de pie y le estiro la mano a su chica, ella no la tomo. Se quedo tirada en la hierba y cerro los ojos.

-..Voy quedarme aquí y dejar que la lluvia me moje.-Dijo la castaña.

-..¿Te has vuelto loca? Vas a pescarte un gran resfrió.-Dijo el chico.

Ella solo sonrió mientras la lluvia caía con mas fuerzas, el chico se agarro la nuca con la mano y luego se encogió de hombros, se tiro al lado de ella y dejo que la intensa lluvia lo emparara, ambos cerraron los ojos y sintieron como el agua les caía por el cuerpo, era una sensación maravillosa, Ron no se arrepintió de quedarse ahí junto ella, luego la miro de costado y pudo ver como ella sonreía feliz.

-..¿Sabes?, Estas, totalmente loca.-Le dijo el chico.

La chica se le fue encima y se monto sobre el con gran habilidad.

-..Estoy loca por ti.-Murmuro Hermione.

Lo que paso a continuación fue algo que recordarían por muchos años. Ella lo beso con desesperación y el chico le respondía de la misma manera, sus bocas se abrían con desesperación para poder amarse y saborearse, él chico no perdió tiempo y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo empapado de su novia, segundos después la lujuria se había apoderado de ellos.

Ron le paso la lengua por el cuello mientras ella suspiraba con los ojos cerrados, el pelirrojo bajo mas sus manos y las apoyo con firmeza sobre el trasero de su chica, su desesperación fue en aumento, le levanto el vestido y apoyo sus manos sobre las bragas de la chica dispuesto a quitárselas para hacerle el amor bajo la lluvia, ella le sonrió de manera sensual y se puso de pie.

-..¿Que haces? Ven aquí.-Le grito el chico.

-..No.-Dijo la chica.

-..¿Como que no? Ven aquí.-Dijo este de nuevo con voz firme y autoritaria.

-..Alcánzame.-Dijo la con una mirada coqueta.

La chica comenzó a correr por el campo mientras Ron la miraba azorado.

-..Regresa.-Le grito. Pero ella siguió corriendo.

El muchacho se puso de pie y salio como un rayo tras ella, sabia que él era mucho mas veloz y tardaría solo unos segundos en alcanzarla, pero ella parecía preparada para una maratón, al cabo de un minuto el muchacho supo que atraparla no sería tan fácil, por algún extraño motivo esto lo éxito aun mas, podía verla a los lejos con su vestido pegado al cuerpo y sus piernas morenas, deseo tenerla con todas sus fuerzas, apretó el paso y la alcanzo metros antes de llegar a la madriguera, la tomo de la cintura jadeante y la beso con locura, la lluvia no importaba, solo le importaba besarla y acariciarla, ella se dejo besar de esa manera apasionada.

Dando torpes pasos logro arrinconarla contra la pared de la casa, apoyo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, y acaricio sus piernas levantándole el vestido, luego subió por su cintura y llego jadeante de deseo a sus pechos, los pezones de la joven estaban endurecidos por el frió del agua y el deseo que sentía.

Ella se escabullo de sus brazos y entro en la casa, él la siguió entrando en la casa y cerrado la puerta de un golpe, camino hacia ella y la tumbo sobre el sillón.

-..No Ron, vamos a mojar todo el sillón.-Dijo la chica.

-..No me importa.-Le decía mientras sus manos no se aparataban de sus pechos.

-..Vamos Ron, vamos a dejar esto hecho un lió.-Le dijo de nuevo la chica.

El muchacho le abrió los botones del vestido dispuesto a desnudarla, ella no tenía nada que hacer, él no la dejaría salir de ahí, la desnudo con gran velocidad, luego ella le quito la ramera mientras el se deshacía de sus vaqueros y bóxer, cuando estuvieron desnudos la castaña apoyo sus labios en el cuello de su novio y se lo beso con deseo, el chico cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba de delirio, ella acomodo al pelirrojo en el sillón hasta dejarlo cómodamente sentado, siguió besando su cuello, su tórax, sus hombros, cada tanto le daba unos suaves mordiscos haciendo que el chico gimiera sin pudor.

Bajo con su legua húmeda por el cuerpo del chico hasta que llego a su ingle, Ron cerro los ojos mas fuertes y volvió a gemir pero con mas desesperación, ella no detuvo su camino, bajo mas y beso su sexo inflamado de deseo, el chico la tomo de los cabellos y enredo sus dedos en el, la chica lo estaba enloqueciendo, ella lo sabía, sabía muy bien lo que hacia y era justamente lo que quería, enloquecerlo.

La castaña abrió su boca y saboreo el sexo de su amor, el sintió que era demasiado y tomándola de la nuca la aparto.

-..Detente mi amor, no aguanto esto, detente.-Dijo el chico.

Pero ella estaba enloquecida brindándole ese enorme placer y como si no lo hubiera escuchado regreso a su tarea. El chico echo la cabeza hacia a tras incapaz de hacer algo más, pero sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, de pronto volvió a incorporarse y a tomar a la chica de la nuca para apartarla de él.

-..Basta, basta por favor.-Le suplico con voz ronca. Ella nuevamente hizo como que no escuchaba y regreso a su tarea.

-..Basta, ¿Es que no te das cuenta? No puedo contenerme, estoy a punto de estallar.

No sabía como explicarle que estaba a punto de estallar en un feroz orgasmo y que no quería derramar su pasión sobre sus labios, pero ella estaba dispuesta a todo, quería darle el mismo placer que él le proporcionaba, para el chico era una situación extraña, esa era una de las cosas que él había imaginado pero no se atrevía a poner en palabras, el solo hecho de pensar en acabar en su boca lo enloquecía pero pensaba que no estaba bien, que no era correcto, para él era una de sus oscuras fantasías.

Pero ella no se detenía, el pelirrojo volvió a rogar pero cada ruego hacia que ella se enloqueciera mas y esto la excitaba brutalmente, Ron cedió, finalmente se entrego, ya no podía resistirse a tan exquisito placer, la tomo de la nuca y dejo que ella lo devorara salvajemente, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a gemir sintiendo el placer mas maravilloso que había experimentado junto ella.

Excitado como nunca el chico la tomo con furia de la nuca y grito de placer mientras su esencia furiosa salía de su interior. Ni siquiera se atrevió abrir los ojos, a pesar de haber vivido un momento único, estaba muy avergonzado, ella se monto en el sillón y se sentó junto a él dándole suaves besos en el cuello.

-..Por Dios Herms. ¿Que haces de mi?.-Le dijo Ron.

-..Te demuestro cuanto te amo y cuanto te deseo.-Le dijo Hermione.

En ese momento el chico reacciono, ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Dispuesto a regresarle el placer infinito que ella le había dado. La recostó en el sillón y le separo las piernas, le beso los pechos jugando con sus pezones erizados mientras ella gemía suavemente, llego hasta el sexo que de la chica con su lengua furiosa y la lamió con lujuria hasta que ella grito de placer. Se recostaron en el sillón sin saber que hora era, dispuesto a seguir descubriendo el placer de su amor.


	25. El tercer día de Harry y Ginny

**Capitulo 25 - El tercer día de Harry y Ginny**

La pelirroja se despertó muy temprano la mañana del tercer día. Su novio dormía como un bebe a su lado, ella lo observo con los ojos aun algo dormidos.

-..Despierta.-Le murmuro al oído.

El chico abrió lentamente los ojos, esbozo una sonrisa y le dio un beso corto en los labios a la chica. El desayuno fue simple, Harry sentía en su pecho que estas pequeñas vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin. Ginny no quería saber la fecha en la que su novio se marcharía en busca de Voldemort, Harry respetaba esto pero él sabia muy bien que en cuanto regresaran al colegio, se iría.

Miro a Ginny mientras ella se comía una tostada, se preguntaba si la chica realmente lo esperaría, en ese momento Ginny le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, él comprendió que Ginny estaría esperándolo a su regreso, si es que regresaba.

-..¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?..-Pregunto Harry.

-..Hum, ¿No lo se, que te gustaría a ti?.-Dijo Ginny.

-..Me gustaría salir de nuevo contigo.-Dijo el chico con mirada suplicante.

La chica lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-..Harry, ya hemos salido, no creo que sea buena idea.-Le confeso la pelirroja.

-..Vamos, solo a caminar un poco.-Dijo el chico de nuevo con mirada suplicante.

-..¿No te gusta estar aquí conmigo?.-Le pregunto después un tanto molesta.

El aprendiz de mago abrió los ojos y rió, se puso de pie y camino hasta la chica.

-..¿Como puedes decir eso? Me encanta estar aquí contigo, pero debes salir un poco y dejar que el sol de ilumine, estas muy pálida, además…No quiero que te aburras de estar aquí encerrada.-Le dijo el chico después con mirada y voz tierna.

-..Harry, no me importaría estar 10 años encerrada si estoy contigo.-Le confeso la chica mientras le tocaba el rostro.

El chico beso a la pelirroja en la boca, se sentía agradecido de que su novia fuera tan compresiva con él.

-..Se que no es fácil para ti, quisiera ser un ser normal y no hacerte pasar por esto..-Le dijo después, mientras el muchacho bajaba la vista, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba ser un chico como cualquier otro, salir a fiestas, visitar amigos y por sobre todas las cosas poder ser libre de salir con su novia sin temer que alguien lo viera.

La muchacha le alzo el rostro tomándolo del mentón.

-..Se lo que estas pensando Harry, no hagas eso, no te culpes ni te lamentes, haremos esto, que tal ¿Si salimos con la capa de tu padre?.-Le dijo después la chica.

Al chico le brillaron los ojos, la idea le pareció deliciosa y tierna.

-..¿Has ido alguna vez al cine?.-Le pregunto después de unos minutos el chico.

-..¿Que es eso?.-Le pregunto la chica sin entender.

-..Bueno, yo nunca he ido, los muggles no me llevaban, pero es un lugar donde puedes ver películas, te gustara.-Le dijo después.

Ginny lo miro algo asombrada, no tenia idea de lo que hablaba su novio pero acepto. Se cambiaron de ropa y salieron cubiertos con la capa. Las calles se veían algo desiertas, aprovecharon esto y se metieron en el subterráneo, pasaron sin ser vistos y subieron en el ultimo vagón, después de varias estaciones Harry le dio un suave codazo a su novia para que se pusiera de pie con el, bajaron del vagón y subieron por una escalera manual.

Al salir a la calle Ginny se encontró con el centro de la ciudad, caminaron dos cuadras y encontraron un cine, daban tres películas en el lugar, una de terror, una de acción y una comedia.

-..¿Que te gustaría ver mi amor?.-Le pregunto el chico.

Ginny que no tenia ni idea de cómo era un cine se encogió de hombros.

-..Bueno, lo que tu quieras…-Le murmuro la chica.

El chico miro el cartel y pensó.

-..Para cosas de terror ya tengo mi propia vida, para dramas…hum…No algo triste no, mejor la comedia.-Le dijo después haciendo reír a la chica.-..Dame la mano.-Le dijo después.

La chica camino con su novio, esperaron unos largos minutos hasta que la gente entro en el cine, el señor que cortaba las entradas también ingreso en la sala, Harry aprovecho esto y arrastro a su novia llevándola de la mano, el lugar solo contaba con unas luces bajas, se sentaron en la ultima fila que estaba vacía, siguieron con la capa puesta hasta que las luces se bajaron del todo, a la pelirroja se le escapo un gritito ahogado cuando la sala se quedo a oscuras, Harry estaba tan emocionado como un niño pequeño, era la primera vez que iba al cine y estaba feliz de compartir eso con su chica.

La película comenzó y Harry se quito la capa, le tomo la mano a la chica y disfruto con ella de la película, el muchacho se ría a carcajada limpia con las escenas de la película, Ginny no la entendía del todo, estaba muy asombrada viendo como la gente se movía en la pantalla, le recordaba a las fotos de su mundo.

El chico no pudo evitarlo y la miro, ella se veía bellísima en esa bruma oscura, sus ojos destellaban y él no evito decir lo que sentía.

-..Eres tan bella Ginny.-Le dijo con voz dulce.

La chica le respondió con una sonrisa, Harry llevo su mano al mentón de la chica y la beso, la beso con todo el amor y la alegría que sentía en ese momento, por una vez se sintió solo un chico, un chico normal compartiendo con su amada Ginny una tarde normal, como lo haría cualquier enamorado.

La película dejo de interesarle a Ginny, sin importar que no estuvieran solos en el lugar rodeo al moreno del cuello, le hundió su lengua en la boca haciendo que el chico suspirara entre cortadamente, luego beso su cuello, Harry cerro los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió con horror.

-..Detente Ginny, no estamos solos y esto me gusta, sabes que me enloqueces…-Le dijo mientras miraba aterrado si los demas en el cine podían verlos.

La chica hizo de cuenta que no había escuchado nada y siguió besando su cuello, subió por su mentón y beso su rostro, luego sus mejillas y finalmente el lóbulo de su oreja, para el chico era mas que una provocación, tomo la capa de invisibilidad que estaba en la butaca continua y se ocultaron con ella, a lo lejos al ultima fila se veía vacía, pero no lo estaba, bajo la capa las manos de Harry estrujaban con pación los pechos dulces de Ginny, el chico quería arrancarle la camisa y besárselos.

-..Te deseo.-Le murmuro a su novia en el oído, Ginny hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y el moreno aprovecho la postura adoptada por su novia para besarle el cuello.

-..Regresemos a la casa mi amor.-Le dijo Ginny.

El moreno aprendiz de mago se acomodo los anteojos algo aturdido, se sentía incapaz de ponerse de pie. Volvió a acariciar los pechos de Ginny sabiendo que no podía detenerse, no quería, necesitaba hacerle el amor en ese preciso instante.

-..Regresemos Harry, llévame a la casa.-Le dijo después con vos jadeante.

Como si le hubieran puesto una pila nueva en la espalda el chico se puso de pie, saco a su novia casi corriendo del cine, a la salida del lugar vieron que el cielo se había puesto gris y oscuro, cosa común en Londres, la capa se les resbalo y quedaron a la vista.

-..No importa..-Dijo él.

Corrió con Ginny por la calle hasta llegar al subterráneo, se pusieron la capa antes de pasar por el molinete y esperaron en el anden, debajo de la capa eran invisibles por lo tanto los demás no podían ver su lujuria y deseo.

Harry había arrinconado a Ginny contra una pared, la besaba con desesperación mientras ella se aferraba a él tomándolo de la espalda, el muchacho sentía que su virilidad estaba a punto de explotar, las manos de Harry regresaban una vez mas a los pechos de Ginny, sin importarle estar en el anden de un subterráneo, desabotono los primeros botones de la camisa, bajo con su lengua buscando los pezones de la chica, Ginny se mordía los labios para no gritar, de reojo la pelirrojo vio que unas personas ingresaban en el anden, tenía la sensación de que podían verla pero no era así, los extraños no tenían idea de que la parejita se estaba besando tan apasionadamente.

El moreno jadeaba suavemente, el vagón llego al anden haciendo mucho ruido, con la camisa aun medio desabrochada, Ginny entro en el vagón, solo había unas pocas personas adentro, Harry siguió besando a la chica que a estas alturas poco le importaban los muggles del vagón.

Las manos de Harry recorrían el cuerpo de la pelirroja bajo la capa, Ginny le apretaba las nalgas al chico haciendo que este se enloqueciera aun mas, la lengua de Ginny se metía en su boca con lujuria, sentía que no podía soportarlo mas, quería sentirlo, quería tenerlo nuevamente como lo había hecho los últimos tres días.

El chico se separo ligeramente de ella y la miro a los ojos, los labios de la chica estaban hinchados y rojos acusa de los suaves mordiscos que el mago le había propinado.

-..Te amo Ginny, ¿Me esperaras verdad?.-Le pregunto Harry.

La chica lo abrazo y le hablo al oído casi en un gemido.

-..Siempre te esperare, esperaría toda la vida para tener un segundo contigo.-Dijo la chica.

Él no podía sentirse mas feliz, la amaba, Ginny dejo de ser solo su novia ese día, se transformo en una compañera fundamental para su existencia, su amante, su amiga, Ginny le daba todo y lo complacía en todos los sentidos, Ginny sabia exactamente como tratarlo, como amarlo, Harry volvió a besarla mientras llegaban a su estación.

Al salir del subterráneo, los chicos corrieron por la calle, llegaron jadeantes a la casa, en cuanto pusieron un pie adentro, la capa de invisibilidad cayo al suelo, en el mismo pasillo de entrada Harry arrincono a la chica contra la pared, le abrió la camisa de un tirón y se quito su sudadera, le desprendió en broche del sostén a la chica y beso sus senos en libertad y como deseaba hacerlo, su boca succionaban los pezones de la pelirroja mientras ella le desabrochaba el botón del pantalón, cuando logro quitárselos, lo despojo también de su ropa interior dejándolo desnudo, el mago no perdió un segundo, la desnudo mientras la besaba y fueron bajando por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, el chico quedo con la espalda pegada al piso de madera, la chica le beso el pecho dibujando formas con su lengua, llego con besos lujuriosos a su sexo inflamado y lo metió en su boca saboreándolo como si fuera un delicioso helado cremoso.

Harry levanto levemente la cabeza y vio como la chica lo devoraba con pasión, la imagen lo perturbo, lo éxito al máximo de sus limites, la chica seguía besándolo haciendo que el mago se descontrolara de deseo, Harry gemía mientras sentía que le cabeza le daba vueltas al punto de sentir un pequeño mareo, la pelirroja se detuvo y subió con besos por su ingle, su estomago, su pecho…hasta llegar finalmente a su boca, la lengua del chico se estiro en el aire para alcanzar la de su compañera, la toma con firmeza de la nunca mientras Ginny se montaba sobre él como un animal deseoso.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Ginny estaba sobre el cabalgándolo salvajemente, Harry arqueaba la espalda y se mordía el labio inferior, sus manos masajeaban los pechos desnudos de Ginny que estaba mas agitada que nunca, él la tomo de las caderas y la ayudo en el rítmico movimiento, Ginny comenzó a gritar abiertamente sin escatimar un solo gemido, Harry se retorció y abrió los labios para dejar salir un gemido profundo, Ginny en el medio del inmenso placer…Sentía como su novio le regalaba una vez mas su esencia furiosa y tibia.


	26. El tercer día de Ron y Hermione

**Capitulo 26 - El tercer dia de Ron y Hermione**

El pelirrojo despertó muy cansado, miro a su novia y la vio reposar junto a él, la chica también parecía agotada, el día anterior habían estado amándose durante toda la tarde, el cuerpo de los dos necesitaba un poco descanso y comida, el chico le acaricio el rostro y la miro unos largos segundos, ella parecía serena pero la palidez de su piel preocupo algo al chico.

Salio de la cama sin hacer el menor ruido, fue hasta el baño y estuvo encerrado en él un rato, luego abrió la puerta de par en par y abrió la canilla caliente de la ducha, después de comprobar que el agua estaba a una buena temperatura, regreso a su habitación.

La chica seguía durmiendo, él la beso en los labios pero ella ni siquiera se movió, estaba sumida en el mas profundo de los sueños, Ron se rió de lo dormilona que podía ser su novia, se subió sobre ella y comenzó a llenarle la cara de besos, ella abrió los ojos y le regalo la primera sonrisa del día.

Ron la saco de la cama mientras ella seguía algo dormida, la llevo por las angostas escaleras hasta el cuarto de baño, corrió la cortina de plástico y ayudo a la chica a entrar en la ducha, él se metió detrás de ella y tomo el jabón que estaba junto a una esponja, comenzó a bañarla mientras conversaban, ella se dejaba hacer sin poner resistencia, Ron se había transformado en un ser dulce y cariñoso, hasta ella misma se asombraba de no haber discutido con él desde su llegada a la Madriguera, sin poder evitarlo ella se reía graciosamente mostrándole al chico la mas amplias de sus sonrisas.

Luego de que él enjuago su cuerpo ella tomo el jabón, tenía la firma intención de bañarlo.

-..No.-Dijo él retrocediendo un paso.-..Mejor yo lo hago.-Le arranco el jabón de las manos y comenzó a bañarse.

Ella se apoyo contra los azulejos algo ofendida, Ron se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, la chica corrió la cortina de baño con violencia y salio de la ducha, mientras ella se envolvía en una toalla el chico asomo su cabeza por detrás de la cortina.

-..¿Que pasa Herm?-Le pregunto el chico.

-..Bueno, no lo se, dímelo tú.-Dijo ella aun molesta.

-..¿De que hablas?-Le volvió a preguntar el chico.

-..Nada, olvídalo.-Le dijo ella de golpe.

Sin decir mas salio del cuarto de baño y fue a la habitación de su novio para vestirse, para cuando el pelirrojo llego al cuarto, la chica ya no estaba en él. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, se coloco las zapatillas y bajo las escaleras velozmente, ella estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Ron se quedo al final de la escalera y la observo, solo veía su espalda y su cabellera húmeda, camino hacia ella y la rodeo de la cintura.

-..¿Que pasa preciosa?-Le hablo con dulce voz.

Hermione siguió poniendo mermelada a un pan sin mirarlo, no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio sabiendo que su silencio era lo que más molestaría al chico.

-..¿Es por lo del baño verdad?-Le pregunto de nuevo el chico.

Ella se giro y lo miro a los ojos.

-..Pues si, yo también quería bañarte, ¿Por que me has rechazado así?-Le soltó de la nada la chica con un deje de molestia en su voz.

El pelirrojo no podía creerlo, lo último que él haría sería rechazarla, la tomo de la mano y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba alrededor de la mesa.

-..Ven, siéntate aquí.-Le dijo mientras la chica se dejaba caer en sus rodillas.-...¿Como crees que yo podría rechazarte? ¿Te has vuelto loca?-Le dijo después de unos minutos con ternura en su voz.

-..¿Entonces que paso?-Le pregunto la chica sin entender.

El chico entorno los ojos, casi al punto de ponerlos en blanco, luego tomo aire y hablo nuevamente.

-..Estas cansada, algo pálida, si pones un dedo sobre mi… Mi cuerpo reacciona de una forma en la que no puedo controlarlo, me encanta hacerte el amor, y si me tocas no podré detenerme, solo trate de que eso no pasara, quisiera que hoy descansaras y comieras bien, eso es todo.-Le dijo el chico después de unos minutos de silencio intentando hacerle ver a la chica lo que pasaba.

La chica se lo quedo mirando mientras llevaba un dedo a su boca, se mordió la punta del dedo mientras pensaba, el chico aparto su vista para no ver esa boca que lo perturbaba. Luego de unos segundos la chica lo tomo del rostro y le hablo con voz suave.

-..Discúlpame, no te entendí, me sentí rechazada. Mira, yo quiero aprovechar estos días que tenemos para hacer todo lo que no podremos hacer cuando regresemos, adoro que me toques, que me beses, no prives de eso por favor.-Le dijo la chica con dulce voz.

Ron la miro con una mirada profunda, la tomo del rostro y la beso suavemente, sentía un gran amor hacia la chica pero a su vez una atracción descontrolada que lo enloquecía, la había deseado por mucho tiempo, cuando estaba con ella por su cabeza cruzaban imágenes salvajes y eróticas que siempre la tenían a ella como protagonista, ni siquiera él sabía de donde había sacado esa imaginación alocada que lo torturaba, había algo en ella que lo enloquecía, algo que lo hacía desearla de forma desmedida, hasta llego pensar que era anormal, un monstruo, ella sin querer lo llevaba a un lugar de donde él no sabía salir, con solo mirar como ella entre abría los labios su corazón se aceleraba, la veían sensual y apetitosa, ella calmaba sus deseos con sus caricias y sus besos.

A ella le sucedía algo similar, hacía muy poco que estaba junto a Ron y sin embargo había vivido cosas con él que nunca ni siquiera imagino, ella también amaba al chico, desde hacía mucho al descubrir su cuerpo supo que solo él podría calmar sus mas profundos deseos, ahora que estaba junto a él lo había comprobado.

La castaña sentía que él la dominaba, que no podía negarse a nada que él le pidiera, esto la hacía totalmente vulnerable a él, cuando estaban juntos, amándose, él parecía tener siempre el control de la situación, a ella, que era una chica de carácter, parecía no molestarle, por el contrario, se comportaba de forma obediente y sumisa dejando que él la posea y la domine, era una sensación extraña para la chica sentirse así de vulnerable, pero a la vez, sumamente excitante para ella.

Después del desayuno la chica decidió que debían ordenar la casa.

-..No podemos vivir en el medio de este chiquero.-Dijo mientras llevaba las tazas al fregadero.

Le dio al chico las tarea de ordenar la cocina mientras ella se ocupaba de la sala, luego Ron subió a su cuarto para ordenar la habitación, abrió las ventanas y dejo entrar el fresco y el Sol, tomo las sabanas blancas de su cama y las coloco en la ventana para airearlas, levanto la ropa del piso y se encontró con una prenda de su novia, unas pequeñas bragas blancas estaban debajo de una de sus camisetas, tomo las bragas y la miro risueño, no le costo nada imaginar a la chica con las bragas puestas, la muchacha tenía muy buena figura y el solo hecho de imaginársela lo enloqueció, dejo la ropa interior de la chica dentro de la valija y se dispuso a tender la cama, tomo una de las sabanas y la llevo a su rostro.

Pudo sentir el inconfundible aroma de la castaña en sus sabanas, había soñado con ella en esa cama muchas veces, ahora tenía su perfume en ellas, mientras hacía la cama miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que el día estaba muy lindo, se apuro a terminar su tarea y bajo corriendo las escaleras, la chica estaba terminado de ordenar el sillón.

-…Hay un día hermoso afuera, vamos al lago.-Le dijo Ron.

A la chica le pareció una idea brillante, tomaron una manta y una canasta con algo de comida y jugo, luego salieron tomados de la mano camino al lago.

El sol brillaba intensamente y él se puso muy contento, era justo lo que quería, que su novia tomara algo de Sol, el verano recién había terminado pero los días seguían siendo algo calurosos, colocaron la manta en el pasto y se echaron boca arriba a mirar el cielo, el sol les daba en el cuerpo llenándolos de energía, a él también le venía bien un poco de Sol, estaba pálido y bastante ojeroso después de tres días de estar casi todo el tiempo encerrado.

-..¿Sabes? Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Desde cuando realmente sientes algo por mí?-Le pregunto Ron.

La castaña se giro y apoyo su cabeza en su codo, lo miro unos segundos con una sonrisa en los labios y luego dijo.

-..Yo creo que desde siempre, lo que pasa es que cuando éramos más pequeños, era diferente, tú siempre me estabas maltratando y yo me confundía.-Comento Hermione.

-…Si, creo que no he sido muy bueno contigo.-Dijo Ron.

-..No eso, siempre has sido bueno, me has defendido, te has peleado con Malfoy por mi, no eso, es como…no lo sé, creo que era la única forma de comunicarnos, por medio de las discusiones.-Dijo Hermione.

-..A veces realmente me sacabas de mis cabales.-Le confeso Ron.

-..A veces lo hacia adrede.-Le volvió a decir Hermione.

-..¿Y por que? ¿Acaso te gustaba discutir conmigo?-Murmuro Ron.

-..No, cuando era mas pequeña no me daba cuenta, pero cuando crecimos todo dejo de ser divertido, era bastante perverso, paliábamos, luego nos arreglábamos, luego otra pelea y así… Pero bueno al crecer algo me pasó…-Le dijo Hermione.

-..¿Que cosa?-Le pregunto Ron después.

-..Nada, déjalo, no lo entenderías.-Le soltó de golpe de nuevo la chica.

-..Claro que si, dímelo.-Le dijo el chico.

-..No, mejor no, me da algo de pudor. Tengo una idea, que tal si nadamos un poco.-Le dijo la chica intentando que al pelirrojo se le olvidara el tema de la charla.

La chica se puso de pie y no le dio lugar a Ron para que le siguiera preguntando eso que a ella le costaba mucho decir, frente a los ojos de Ron se quito el vestido y las sandalias, se metió en el lago con ropa interior y nado hasta la mitad del lago, Ron la miro asombrado.

-..Estas loca.-Le grito mientras se quitaba las zapatillas para seguir a su chica, después de quitarse la ropa se tiro de cabeza al lago y llego hasta ella, la rodeo de la cintura y la beso con infinita ternura, deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca, Hermione lo rodeaba del cuello sintiéndose la persona mas afortunada de la tierra.

-..Te amo tanto Ron.-Le dijo ella en el final de un largo beso, el chico recibió las palabras de la chica como una caricia en su corazón.

-..¿Por que no me cuestas eso que te paso al crecer?-Le pregunto de nuevo el chico.

Ella se sonrojo levemente, bajo la cabeza y la apoyo en el pecho blanco y pecoso de su novio.

-..De verdad, no…No quiero.-Le dijo la chica.

El pelirrojo no insistió, tenía todo el día para sonsacarle ese secreto a su novia. Jugaron en el agua como dos niños, cada tanto Ron le hundía la cabeza a la castaña en el agua provocando así una guerra, la chica salía a la superficie hecha una fiera y trataba de alcanzarlo pero él nadaba mucho más rápido y mejor que ella.

Salieron del agua solo cuando sintieron hambre, mientras la chica preparaba unos emparedados, él se puso los vaqueros y salio corriendo,

-..¿Donde vas?-Le dijo Hermione.

-..Regreso enseguida.-Le confeso el chico mientras se alejaba de ella.

-..Y me dice a mi loca.-Murmuro la chica sacando el jugo de la canasta.

Al rato llego Ron escondiendo algo en su espalda, estiro los brazos y ella pudo ver un montos de flores hechas un ramo, él extendió su brazo y se las ofreció, Hermione casi rompe en llanto, el chico podía ser un verdadero caramelo cuando quería.

Ron estaba hambriento, comió todos los emparedados que su novia le había preparado, luego se aflojo en botón del pantalón y se hecho en el pasto, ella se apoyo en su pecho y sin darse cuenta se durmieron.

La chica despertó al sentir frío, abrió los ojos y se dio cuanta de que estaba atardeciendo, Ron estaba roncando como un oso, ella se rió como loca, no era la imagen más bella de su novio, pero lo mismo se rió, el pelirrojo roncaba con la boca abierta y los brazos estirados sobre el pasto.

Realmente estaba agotado y la gran siesta surtiría en él un efecto increíble. Ella le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la cara hasta que él despertó, regresaron a la Madriguera con una caminata lenta y con muchos bostezos.

Al llegar a la casa la chica preparo café, le sirvió una taza a él y luego otra para ella, el muchacho se tomo su café de un trago, ella en cambio lo sorbió lentamente. Ron se puso de pie para llevar la taza al fregadero, luego se paro detrás de la chica que seguía sentada en su silla.

-..Quiero que me cuentes eso que no me quisiste decir en el lago.-Le dijo el chico con una mirada tierna y suplicante a la vez.

Ella apoyo la taza en la mesa y negó con la cabeza.

-..¿Por que no quieres contarme?-Le dijo el chico un tanto molesto y divertido a la vez.

-..Por que me avergüenza un poco.-Le confeso la chica.

Ron apoyo sus manos en los hombros de la chica y le hizo un suave masaje en al zona, ella cerro los ojos, el masaje era maravilloso, Ron bajo sus manos lentamente por los hombros, las bajo hasta llegar a los pechos de la chica que abrió los ojos de golpe, él estaba parado detrás de ella por lo tanto no podía ver que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la acariciaba, el pelirrojo siguió con su tarea, acariciaba los pechos de la chica con las palmas de sus manos, ella no podía resistirse, simplemente él la dominaba.

-..Quiero que me cuentes.-Le dijo el chico con voz ronca, seria y autoritaria.

El tono de Ron no admitía una negativa, mientras seguía acariciando sus senos la chica comenzó a contarle aquello.

-..Cuando crecí fue diferente…Yo…Mi cuerpo cambió y ya no solo me gustabas te deseaba, me….-Le dijo la chica después de unos minutos de silencio.

Ella no podía casi hablar, él le masajeaba los pechos y cada tanto sus dedos rozaban sus pezones excitándola salvajemente.

-..Continua.-Le ordeno el chico.

-..Comencé a desearte, me daba mucha vergüenza mirarte a los ojos, me daba escozor que pudieras adivinar mis pensamientos.-Le dijo la chica cada vez mas apenada y mas excitada.

-..¿Te excitabas?-Le pregunto de golpe el chico.

-..Mucho, cuando lograba estar sola no podía evitar tocarme, mientras lo hacía te imaginaba, imaginaba queme besabas y me hacías el amor en la biblioteca.-Le confeso la castaña.

-..¿En la biblioteca?-Le pregunto Ron un tanto sorprendido.

-..Puede sonar extraño, pero si. Otras veces te imaginaba en mi cama, otras en el bosque prohibido. Una vez soñé que venía de visita a tu casa y me metía en tu cama.-Le dijo después.

-..¿Y que pasaba en el sueño?-Le pregunto el chico, quería saber cada detalle.

Ron le hablaba y le hacía preguntas pero no dejaba de acariciarla, lo excitaba escuchar el relato de su novia, a él le había pasado lo mismo, muchas veces acaricio su sexo pensando en ella, pero ahora ella le estaba contando sus mas profundos secretos, mientras le apretaba suavemente los pezones, le dijo.

-..Sigue, cuéntame.-Le ordeno de nuevo el chico.

Hermione- Me metía en tu cama y tú…Tú estabas desnudo, me acariciabas, me besabas y luego….-Le confeso de nuevo la chica.

-..¿Luego que preciosa?-Le dijo el chico de nuevo.

-..Luego me besabas entre las piernas, ese día me desperté muy sudada, no pude evitarlo y me acaricie hasta saciar ese deseo.-Le confeso la chica.

De solo imaginar a la chica en semejante acto, el muchacho se enloqueció, bajo lentamente hasta el cuello de ella y le beso la nuca, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y muy acalorada de la vergüenza.

-..Abre las piernas.-Le dijo él en el oído, a pesar de estar abochornada, obedeció, sintió que la mano derecha de Ron aparecía desde atrás.

El muchacho le tomo la mano a ella y la envolvió con la suya, luego bajo por las piernas de la chica, la castaña podía sentir como el muchacho dirigía su mano, sentada en la silla como estaba, pudo sentir como Ron desde atrás dirigía su propia mano hasta su entre piernas, él llego a su sexo y soltó la mano de la chica.

-..No te muevas.-Le susurro en el oído.

Ella no se movió, con la mano izquierda libre el muchacho acaricio su pecho, desabotono el vestido de la chica dejando sus pechos al descubierto, el sostén de la chica se abrochaba de la parte delantera, él aprovecho esto para quitárselo y dejar los pezones erguidos de la castaña al aire, con su mano libre acaricio suavemente los pezones de la chica mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba su sexo por encima de las bragas, a los segundos sintió con las yemas de sus dedos como ella se humedecía.

-..Quítate las bragas preciosa.-Le dijo con una voz ronca que no parecía la de él.

La chica se quito las bragas rápidamente y se acomodo en la silla, él seguía atrás de ella, nuevamente envolvió la mano de su novia con la suya y la llevo hasta su húmedo sexo.

-..Cierra los ojos mi amor…Ahora muéstrame como lo hacías, muéstrame como te acariciabas-Le dijo el chico.

Ella se quedo muy quieta, él le pedía algo difícil, pero él le repitió al oído.

-..Hazlo.-Sin pensarlo ella comenzó a acariciar su clítoris mientras él desde atrás le estrujaba los pechos salvajemente, era una situación totalmente erótica y desenfadada, los dedos de Ron apretaban los pezones de la chica que estaban endurecidos de deseo.

Ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se acariciaba y él aprovecho para besarla, le hundió la lengua salvajemente, ella abría mucho la boca para recibirlo y el aprovechaba eso para meter su lengua con profundidad en aquella boca, las manos del chico seguían masajeando sus pechos mientras ella gemía con las caricias que él le estaba proporcionando, Ron no pudo soportarlo, la escena lo enloquecía, se transformo en un animal salvaje, rodeo la silla y se hincó entre las piernas de su novia, aparto la mano de su novia del hinchado clítoris y apoyo su lengua con deseo en el sexo febril de la muchacha.

La esponjosa lengua del chico lamía con desesperación la fuente de su placer, mientras la besaba lujuriosamente se desabotono el pantalón, luego los jalo hacia abajo arrastrando con el su ropa interior, la chica lo tomaba de los cabellos y gritaba de placer, los fuertes gemidos de la chica no hacían mas que enloquecerlo al punto de la locura, ella colmaba sus deseos sus fantasías, la chica lo tomo de la nuca y lo apretó contra ella, un orgasmo feroz la abrazo haciendo que su cuerpo temblara.

Ron se quito la camiseta y tomo a la chica de las manos, la monto sobre la mesa y ella apoyo su espalda en la madera, él se reclino sobre ella y una vez mas le beso los senos turgentes, con la punta de su lengua dibujaba círculos en las aureolas de los pezones de la castaña.

-..Arquea la espalda preciosa.-Le murmuro él muy jadeante, la chica arqueo su espalda y él metió su mano por debajo de su cintura, la trajo mas hacia él mientras su boca no dejaba de succionar sus dulces pezones, tomo un impulso y la penetro con profundidad, ella abrió los ojos mientras su espalda se arqueaba mas, él no se desprendió de sus pechos, por el contrario se aferro a ellos como si su vida dependiera de eso, la penetraba sintiéndola hasta el último rincón de su estreches, subió con besos por su pecho hasta llegar a su boca.

-..Te amo.-Le grito ella con los ojos apretados a causa del placer increíble que él le daba.

-..Yo también preciosa.-Le respondió al tiempo que volvía a embestir contra su cuerpo.-…Voy a hacerte el amor en la biblioteca.-Le murmuro él fuera de si.-…Voy hacerte el amor donde tú quieras preciosa.-Finalizo.

La chica se aferraba a la espalda sudorosa del pelirrojo, con la espalda totalmente arqueada hecho la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su calido y perfumado cuello a merced del muchacho, Ron sintió que sus piernas se doblaban, no aguantaba más, estaba a punto de estallar, se aferro nuevamente con su boca a los pechos de la chica mientras ambos gemían como nunca, mordisqueo sus pezones endurecidos mientras ella lo rodeaba con las piernas, la escucho dar un grito ahogado mientras las uñas de la castaña se aferraban a su espalda dejándole las marcas de su placer, con un último movimiento derramo dentro de ella su pasión enloquecida, se recostó sobre su pecho sabiendo que habían hecho algo increíble.

-..Te amo Herm-Le murmuro agotado, ella lo tomo de los cabellos y cerro los ojos, comprobó que él la dominaba, que haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, su mayor placer era complacerlo.


	27. El cuarto día de Harry y Ginny

Andrevi: **Gracias, por leer el fic, pero antes que nada, este fic no es mio yo solo lo estoy publicando aqui en FanFiction y bueno la historia no esta completa la autora real lo dejo a la mitad, en fin que bueno que te haya gustado jeje, por que a mi me faciono esta historia y por eso mismo la estoy subiedo aqui. En fin te voy agregar al messenger para hablar con mas calma ok.. **

**Capitulo 27 El cuarto día de Ginny y Harry.**

Una Pelirroja dormía boca abajo en la cama, desnuda, Harry se movió entre las sabanas y se giro hacia ella, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue la cabellera roja como el fuego de su chica, Ginny tenía las manos bajo la almohada, no se movía…

Parecía serena y feliz, el moreno acaricio su espalda desnuda, paso las yemas de sus dedos suavemente por su blanca piel, no quería despertarla solo quería contemplarla.

La belleza de Ginny era un espectáculo para sus ojos, bajo con su mano hasta la cintura de la chica, luego siguió su descenso hasta el trasero redondo de la pelirroja, sus curvas eran suaves y delineadas, el chico no podía creer que su mano pudiera acariciar a semejante belleza, el cuerpo de Ginny era para él delicado y fino, suave como el terciopelo, podía ser frágil y salvaje, su pecho se lleno de emoción, estaba profundamente enamorado de aquella joven que dormía junto a él.

Sintió un impulso frenético de besarla, un deseo incontenible de acariciar su cuerpo, se la quedo mirando mientras ella seguía durmiendo, no sabía si seguir su instinto o dejarla dormir, se debatió unos minutos con él mismo hasta que su deseo fue mas fuerte, se monto sobre ella suavemente tratando de no dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la chica, Ginny abrió los ojos, seguía muy dormida cuando él le hablo el oído.

-..Perdona por despertarte.-Le murmuro con suavidad mientras le depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ella se sonrió, para ella no había mejor forma de despertar, el muchacho apoyo los codos en la cama y dejo reposar todo su cuerpo sobre el de Ginny, su masculinidad se enloqueció al sentir los torneados muslos de la chica bajo su vientre, el moreno se revolvió el cabello con la mano, sabía que la chica lo enloquecía, lo dominaba, sentía tanto amor hacia ella que no podía dejar de sentirla, quizás por que sabía que debía partir, sabía que ir en busca de su enemigo significaba dejarla y posiblemente no volver a verla, sintió una angustia en el pecho.

-..Te amo Ginny.-Le dijo con la voz cortada por la emoción.

Ella recostó su cabeza en la almohada, sentía el dolor de Harry en su voz, cada vez se le hacía mas difícil reconocer que Harry partiría, apretó los ojos con fuerzas y deseo con toda su alma que esos días no terminaran jamás.

-..Te amo Harry.-Le murmuro ella.-..Siempre estaré contigo, me llevas en tu corazón mi amor, jamás estarás solo.-El muchacho busco su boca con la propia hasta que la encontró.

La beso con ternura y pasión, sabía que Ginny hablaba muy en serio, no eran solo palabras, era la mas puras de las verdades, Ginny vivía en su corazón, por un segundo volvió a sentir ese deseo irrefrenable de abandonar todo, de marcharse lejos con ella y empezar una nueva vida, lejos de Voldemort, un lugar en donde él no pudiera encontrarlo, su felicidad se esfumo pronto cuando su corazón le recordó su deber, debía enfrentarlo y no había escapatoria para esto, además Ginny admiraba su valentía, no podía decepcionarla, bajo sus manos hasta que encontró las de ella y sus dedos se enredaron con los del otro.

Harry bajo su cabeza y hundió su boca en el cuello de Ginny, paso su lengua sin tapujos por esa zona haciendo que la pelirroja cerrara los ojos al máximo, la hombría del muchacho le pedía a gritos poseerla, sentirla, hacerla suya una vez más, le separo las piernas con las de él y lentamente la fue penetrando, Ginny que estaba boca abajo y de espaldas a él mordió la almohada mentaras apretaba las manos de Harry con las suyas, el chico se clavo en ella con profundidad como si fuera la ultima vez que le hacía el amor, con desesperación busco su boca hasta encontrarla, sus lenguas se enredaron hasta que se hicieron una sola, Ginny le mordía suavemente los labios a su novio mientras él gemía, sus movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos.

La disfrutaba por cada poro de su piel, de pronto se detuvo, no quería que ese momento sublime terminara, soltó sus manos y ahora que estaba con las manos libres busco los pechos de la pelirroja por debajo de su cuerpo, se apodero de ellos envolviéndolos con sus manos, sintió los pezones endurecidos de su chica en las palmas de sus manos y su ritmo nuevamente aumento, el movimiento se volvió salvaje, Ginny jadeaba y el jadeo de la chica llego a sus oídos como una música dulce, la pelirroja no aguanto el placer en su cuerpo y se fue en un orgasmo violento, su cuerpo se arqueo mientras Harry la besaba con pasión.

-..¡Oh!, Harry.-Murmuro ella con una gota de voz, él salio de de ella y la giro, ella quedo frente a él, desnuda, agotada, él la colmo de besos, beso su cuello, sus hombros y bajo por su escote hasta sus pechos, saboreo sus pezones mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

-..Voy regresar Ginny.-Le dijo mientras lamía sus pechos, ella cerro los ojos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el chico regresara, enredo sus dedos en el renegrido cabello del muchacho y lo apretó contra su pecho, la lengua suave y húmeda del moreno seguían devorando los pechos de miel de la chica, de pronto, de la nada, Ginny le hizo un pedido desesperado.

-..DAME UN HIJO HARRY.-El chico se quedo quieto, como congelado, por un segundo pensó que no la había escuchado bien, alzo su mirada y encontró los ojos húmedos de Ginny, -Dame un hijo.-Le repetía ella.

-..Ginny, yo… ¿Pero que dices?-Eso fue todo lo que él alcanzo a decir.

-..Quiero que me des un hijo, por favor mi amor, déjame algo tuyo.-Le repitió la chica muy emocionada.

El chico comprendió que Ginny estaba aterrada, que a pesar de sus palabras de aliento estaba muerta de miedo, tenía miedo de que él no regresara, por eso le pedía ese regalo tan precioso,

-..Ginny, mi amor, eres solo una niña, no puedo hacer eso.-Ginny se quito de encima a su novio y salio disparada de la cama hacia el baño.

Se encerró en el cuarto y se hecho a llorar, Harry sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba, entonces comprendió que era ella la que tomaba la poción para evitar embarazos,

-.._¿Y sino la ha tomado?-_Se pregunto en silencio.

Bajo de la cama y se paro junto a la puerta del baño.

-..Abre la puerta Ginny.-Ella no respondió, él la escuchaba llorar, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, lo último que quería era hacer sufrir a Ginny, se dio cuenta que desde que decidió regresar con ella la estaba lastimando, Ginny lo amaba y él solo había alimentado la esperanza de que todo saldría bien, empujo la puerta pero esta no se abría, busco su varita en la mesa de luz y de un solo movimiento abrió la puerta, la chica estaba sentada en el piso frió con los ojos algo hinchados por el llanto.

-..Ginny, no llores, por favor mi amor, esto es mi culpa, no debí regresar contigo, debí suponer que solo te haría sufrir.-Le dijo él mirando el suelo, Ginny se puso de pie con una velocidad increíble, desnuda como estaba se paro frente a él y lo miro desafiante.

-..¿Que dijiste?-Le reprocho la chica, el moreno bajo mas la vista hasta que solo podía verse los dedos de sus pies descalzos.

-..No debí buscarte Ginny, lo siento.-Murmuro el chico, las palabras del chico fueron como un latigazo para los oídos de la chica.

-..¿Como puedes decir eso?-Le pregunto la chica molesta.

-..¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! Yo Quiero regresar ¿Pero y si no puedo?-Le dijo el chico.

-..No digas eso.-Le contesto de inmediato la chica.

-..Pues es la verdad¿Por eso quieres un hijo verdad? Por si no regreso tener algo mió, eso fue lo que dijiste.-Le dijo molesto el chico.

El moreno no se dio cuenta de que había levantado excesivamente el nivel de su voz, la pelirroja lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, luego de tomar una bocanada de aire salio del baño, se envolvió con su bata y la sostuvo con el cinturón, luego bajo de la habitación, el moreno se tomo la cara con las manos, un dolor inmenso se apodero de su pecho, el mismo pecho que hacía solo unos minutos saltaba de felicidad.

Se coloco unos vaqueros y bajo por las escaleras, Ginny estaba en la sala, de pie, junto a la ventana, no miraba nada en particular, solo miraba a través del visillo de la cortina.

-..Quiero saber si has tomado la poción.-Le dijo Harry de inmediato.

La chica sin girarse para mirarlo le respondió.

-..Que importancia tiene.-Le dijo la chica.

-..Tiene mucha importancia¿Es que no te das cuenta?-Le dijo el chico su voz comenzaba a elevarse de nuevo.

-..Me doy cuenta de que todas tus palabras solo fueron blasfemias.-Le soltó la chica con un deje de odio en sus palabras.

-..¿Como te atreves? Un hijo no es un muñeco para jugar Ginny.-Le dijo el chico intentando controlar su ira como su tono de voz.

La chica se giro con violencia y le hecho una mirada lapidaria.

-..¿Me crees estúpida Harry¿Como puedes decirme eso? Se perfectamente que un hijo no es un juguete, solo quiero algo tuyo, algo nuestro.-Le dijo la chica, al comienzo el tono de voz comenzó elevado casi al mismo nivel que el de Harry, pero después fue bajando y casi en un murmullo lo dijo con ternura.

-..Pues no puedo darte eso.-Le confeso el chico.

-..No quieres.-Le dijo la chica molesta.

-..Es verdad, no quiero. Eres una niña y…-Comenzó a decir el chico pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por Ginny.

-..¡Cállate!, no me consideras una niña cada vez que me haces el amor.-Le dijo molesta.

El moreno se quedo en silencio, de alguna forma ella tenía razón, Harry se sentía cada vez peor, ya no quedaba nada de su felicidad, ese monstruo cargado de dolor que vivía en sus entrañas rugía con fuerza haciéndolo sentir sumamente infeliz.

-..Lo que quiero decir es que eres muy joven para ser madre, y yo…Yo no puedo darte eso.-Comenzó a decirle lentamente para después terminar en una clase de murmullo.

-..¿Por que no?-Le pregunto la chica bruscamente.

-..¿Por que eres tan terca¿Que pasaría si yo no regresara Ginny¿Crees que me gustaría que mi hijo no tuviera padre? Yo se lo que es no tener padre y no quiero eso para un hijo mió. ¿Y si no regreso Ginny¿Crees que podría dejarte sola con un niño? Pues no, no puedo, si yo no regreso quiero que rehagas tu vida, tú debes seguir sin mí, te enamoraras nuevamente y serás feliz, eso es lo que harás si yo no regreso.-Le dijo el chico primero con gritos después fue bajando el tono de su voz para terminar como en una clase de orden.

-..¡Cállate, y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!.-Le dijo la chica cada vez mas molesta.

-..Pues alguien debe decírtelo, si yo no estoy quiero que seas feliz, y tengas una familia, y paro eso Ginny, es mejor que seas libre y no que estés atada al hijo de un muerto.-Le dijo con tristeza en su voz.

Se hizo un profundo silencio, todavía retumbaba en los oídos de Ginny la palabra "Muerto", aparto su mirada de la Harry y regreso su vista a la ventana, el chico pensó que Ginny se largaría a llorar, pero eso no paso, la pelirroja era mucho mas fuerte de lo que él pensaba, se contuvo las lagrimas y se comporto con altura, sabía que Harry tenía razón, tenía toda la razón del mundo, si ella hubiera sido la que debía enfrentarse a Voldemort, tampoco hubiera querido que Harry se aferrara a ella, pero había algo con lo que Harry no contaba, la determinación y el amor incondicional de Ginny.

La pelirroja se cruzo de brazos y se giro para mirarlo.

-..Hay algo en lo que tienes razón, soy muy joven. Pero te equivocas en todo lo demás, vivo ó muerto te amare, y si no regresas Harry, lo mismo te seguiré amando, quizás con el tiempo rehaga mi vida, pero te seguiré amando, te amare hasta el ultimo día de mi vida y no necesito tener muchos años para darme cuenta de eso, me alcanza con la edad que tengo para saber que esto que yo siento por ti será eterno.-Le dijo la chica seriamente.

-..Eso lo dices ahora.-Le dijo el chico con un tono de burla en su voz que provoco la molestia de la chica.

-..¿No has escuchado ninguna de las palabras que te he dicho, que parte de te amo no entendiste?-Le grito mientras lo miraba con odio¿Cómo podía burlarse de sus palabras de amor, como?.

La chica dejo la sala y subió al cuarto, el moreno se sentó en una de las sillas y se quedo en silencio con la vista perdida, su pecho estaba muy agitado y su corazón le dolía más que nunca.

Luego de casi media hora decidió subir y hablar con Ginny, no podía seguir con ella, debía dejarla una vez mas, a pesar del amor que le profesaba, quería que la chica lo odiara, prefería que lo odiara a verla sufrir por su causa, subió los escalones decidido a decirle que no podían continuar, simplemente no soportaba verla sufrir así, por un segundo se imagino la vida de Ginny sin él, se imagino el rostro de la pelirroja marchito por el dolor, él no podía permitir eso.

-.._Debo hacer algo para que me odie.-_ Se repitió mentalmente.-.._Si muero, no lo lamentara._-

Cuando entro en el cuarto vio que Ginny ya estaba vestida y estaba guardando las cosas en su baúl.

-..¿Que haces Ginny?-Le pregunto el chico sorprendido pues no esperaba encontrarla de esa manera.

-..Me marcho¿No lo ves?-Le dijo la chica sin prestarle atención.

-..¿A donde?-Le dijo el chico un tanto nervioso.

-..Eso no te importa.-Le dijo la chica.

El moreno no podía dejarla salir sola por la ciudad, ella no conocía las calles muggles, necesitaba de él para regresar al colegio, con la vos muy triste le dijo de la nada.

-..Yo te llevare.-

-..¿Llevarme¿A donde?-Le dijo la chica, ahora era ella la que parecía burlarse de el.

-..Al colegio.-

-..Y quien te dijo que voy al colegio.-

-..¿Regresas a tu casa?-

-..No.-

La muchacha tomo la punta de su baúl y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

-..¿Donde vas?.-

-..Ya te dije, no te importa.-Le grito con odio en su voz.

-..Claro que me importa.-El chico parecía seguirla por las escaleras evitando que esta se marchara o por lo menos le dijera a donde iba.

La chica bajo el baúl sin hacer caso de las preguntas de Harry. Al llegar al vestíbulo, se giro y lo miro a los ojos, no había pena en su mirada sino un gran enojo.

-..Voy ahorrarte el trabajo de que me lo digas tú, te dejo Harry, ya no quiero estar contigo, eres un cobarde.-Le dijo con odio en cada una de sus palabras al mismo tiempo que lo miraba de arriba abajo.

El moreno se quedo perplejo, no entendía como su día había empezado de una forma tan maravillosa y ahora su mundo se estaba derrumbando.

-..Muy bien, me parece genial, pero no saldrás sola, te llevare a tu casa.-

-..Es que no voy a mi casa ni al colegio.-

-..Y donde demonios piensas ir.-

-..¿Además de cobarde eres sordo¡Ya te dije que eso no te importa!.-

Harry camino unos cuantos pasos y se paro en frente de la puerta,

-..Si no me dices donde vas, no te dejare salir.-

La chica le dedico una risa estridente.

-..No me digas Harry.-Le respondió ella. Con gran velocidad la pelirroja tomo su varita y lo apunto.

-..Genial.-Dijo Harry.-..Ahora vas atacarme, muy bien hazlo, no estoy armado, anda Ginny, lastímame.-Termino diciendo él.

La chica no lo pensó, agito su varita y el moreno salio volando de la puerta, Harry cayo a metro y medio de la puerta, la miro muy sorprendido, la chica abrió la puerta y salio de la casa arrastrando su baúl.

-..Voy a matarte Ginny Weasley.-Mascullo el moreno, corrió por las escaleras y se coloco las zapatillas lo mas rápido que pudo, luego agarro lo remera y bajo las escaleras, mientras iba bajando se coloco la remera, salio de la casa y vio como la pelirroja doblaba la esquina.

Corrió como nunca en su vida, un océano de emociones lo embargo.

-.._Debo dejar que se vaya_.-

-.._No puedo ser tan egoísta, debo dejar que se vaya._-

-.._Pero, la amo._-

_-..Eso no importa, que importa si la amo.-_

_-..No puedo arruinar su vida.-_

_-..¿Y si ya lo he hecho¿Y si, ya he arruinado su vida_?-

Llego a la esquina con todas estas preguntas en su cabeza, la imagen que vio fue terrible para él, el autobús noctámbulo, estaba junto a Ginny y la chica estaba apunto de subir, en ese preciso instante lo comprendió todo, comprendió como se sentía el temor de perder lo que se ama, ya había perdido demasiadas cosas en su vida, no podía perderla, no quería, a pesar de que quizás no regresaría ya no quería que Ginny lo odiara, no podría marcharse sabiendo que la chica lo detestaba.

-..No te vayas.-Le grito, la chica lo miro con una mirada llena de pena.-..Lo siento Ginny, yo…Por Dios no me dejes Ginny, no puedo soportarlo.-

El muchacho que estaba cargado el baúl de la pelirroja se quedo quieto contemplando la escena, su corazón latía con violencia, de pronto comprendió que lo mas hermoso que podía dejar en este mundo era la huella del amor que sentía por Ginny.

-..No te vayas.-Volvió a rogar, esta ves sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Ginny estaba pálida como la cera, estiro la mano y tomo su baúl.

-..No voy a subir.-Le dijo al hombre del autobús, así como había llegado el autobús rojo desapareció haciendo un gran ruido.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos, de los ojos del moreno no dejaban de caer lagrimas, Ginny camino hacia él y se paro muy cerca del muchacho, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, una emoción terrible se adueño de la pelirroja, sus ojos también se llenaron de lagrimas.

Harry la tomo del rostro con ambas manos.

-..Lo siento Ginny, quisiera que me odies, pero no lo soporto, te amo tanto…No puedo verte sufrir, no quiero morir Ginny, quiero vivir y ser feliz, tengo mucho miedo mi amor, si yo muero no importa, pero no puedo irme de este mundo sabiendo que te dejo sola, herida, yo…-La chica no lo dejo seguir, le tapo la boca con un beso dulce, le limpio las lagrimas con su mano y le beso las mejillas.

-..Quiero un hijo tuyo por que te amo, y si no regresas tendré algo tuyo para siempre, perdóname Harry, fui muy egoísta, no pensé en lo terrible que es no tener un padre, lo siento, no quise presionarte, solo quería…-Ahora él no la dejo seguir, la beso tomándola del rostro, luego la miro a los ojos.

-..Yo te entiendo Ginny, no eres egoísta, eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, no me expliques nada, te entiendo.-El muchacho tomo el baúl de la chica y juntos regresaron a la vieja casa, el chico sabia que al regresar tendrían una lechuza del ministerio por que la pelirroja había utilizado magia y era menor de edad, sus días juntos habrían terminado, todos sabrían que Ginny Weasley estaba ahí, con él.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa abrió la puerta esperando ver una carta o un rollo de pergamino en el piso, pero eso no paso.

-..¿Pero, como puede ser? Debe estar por llegar, seguro te van a sancionar Ginny.-La chica se apoyo contra la pared y se rió.-..¿De que te ríes Ginny?-Quiso saber él, ella señalo la varita que estaba junto a Harry.

-..Utilice tu varita, tu eres mayor de edad, no sabrán nunca que yo la utilice.-El chico se rió feliz, camino hacia ella y la arrincono aun mas contra la pared, la beso con pación y con un gran amor, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el cuarto, le quito la chaqueta y la desnudo con gran velocidad, se quito su ropa rápido como un rayo y se recostó junto a ella.

-..Te amo Ginny, quiero darte un hijo mi amor, no importa lo que suceda, quiero dártelo, si no regreso tu le hablaras de mi y…-Ginny no lo dejo continuar, le tapo la boca con un beso salvaje, le hundía la lengua en la boca haciendo que el chico se enloqueciera.

-..Vas a regresar por que eres mió Harry, él no puede apartarte de mi, ahora debo tomar la poción, cuando regreses tendremos tiempo para hablar de nuestro futuro.-La chica debía tomar ese día la poción, pero Harry no la dejo salir de la cama, se subió sobre ella excitado por demás, la tomo del rostro y la beso, mientras la besaba apasionadamente bajo sus manos hasta sentir los pechos de la chica en sus manos.

Se los apretó con suavidad y bajo con su lengua hasta los senos turgentes de la pelirroja, una vez mas los saboreo con la punta de su lengua haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda al contacto de sus besos.

-..Voy…A…Tomar la poción y regreso…-Murmuro la chica mientras jadeaba de deseo, pero Harry no la dejo salir.

-..¿Todavía quieres un hijo mi amor?-Le preguntó él con los ojos brillantes.

Ella lo miro con deseo y amor.

-..Yo…Solo quiero lo que tú quieras darme Harry, no quiero que hagas algo que no deseas.-Respondió ella.

El moreno volvió a besar sus pechos, pasó su lengua lentamente por el contorno de los pezones de la chica.

-..Yo quiero Ginny, quiero darte un hijo, quiero llenarte de mí, quiero que tengas a mi hijo en tu vientre, quiero un hijo tuyo Ginny.-Le dijo Harry con honestidad y con la voz ahogada de emoción y deseo, le separo las piernas y la penetro suavemente.-..Te amo.-Le dijo el moreno mientras entraba en ella, la chica cerro los ojos y lo recibió arqueando la espalda.-..Siénteme Ginny.-Le rogó el moreno.

La chica arqueo mas la espalda mientras Harry seguía lamiendo sus pechos, los devoraba con pasión como si fueran lo mas delicioso que jamás hubiera probado, la chica lo rodeo del cuello mientras él subía con sus labios abiertos por su cuello en busca de su boca, al llegar se encontró con los labios entre abiertos y jadeantes de la chica, mientras la seguía penetrando la tomo del rostro con una de sus manos y le hundió la lengua en la boca como queriendo llegar hasta el fondo de su garganta.

-..Siénteme Ginny, voy a darte un hijo mi amor.-Le repetía el moreno, la chica le clavo las uñas en la espalda y alzo sus caderas mientas las movía haciendo que Harry se extasiara, sus movimientos fueron mas y mas rápidos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a sudar y sus jadeos dejaron de ser simples gemidos para convertirse en gritos de placer.

La pelirroja se retorció en los brazos de su chico mientras este le mordía suavemente los pezones, él no podía mas, se movió a mayor velocidad mientras la chica gritaba de placer, Harry dejo salir como un torrente furioso su pasión deseando que el fruto de su amor prendiera en el vientre de Ginny, cuando no pudo mas, grito muy fuerte y se dejo caer sobre ella, sin saberlo habían creado un campo protector sobre Harry, algo con lo que Voldemort no podía luchar, si Ginny resultaba embazada, Harry posiblemente se salvaría.

El resto del día se dedicaron a comer y seguir buscando ese hijo que sería un regalo para ellos, y auque no lo supieran, también su salvación.


	28. El cuarto dia de Ron y Hermione

**Bueno antes que anda, aclaro de nuevo, este fic no es mio, yo solo lo publico aqui. Ademas el final se acerca.. Pero aun no. **

Andrevi: Gracias por tus comentarios y por pasarte por aqui, y bueno tu sugerencia en serio es buena pero yo, no escribi esta historia, yo solo la subo aqui, puedes leer mis verdaderos fics en mi perfil, creeme hay muchos de harry y ginny, la mayoria son de ellos. 

Makarva: Gracias por pasarte, jeje. Si ya se que quieres una Hermione, yo quiero un Ron jeje. pero bueno. espero te guste este capitulo. 

angeluz21: Gracias por tu sugerencia de que lo termine yo, pero por el momemto quiero enfocarme en mi fic del epilogo, jeje, de todas formas gracias y espero te guste este capitulo. 

Celina: Jejeje, pues si, yo tambien quiero de novio a Harry, jeje, pero ya que jeje. 

zafiro potter: Gracias por pasarte por aqui, y bueno pues, ya leiste en el capitulo anterior, pues al parecer Harry y Ginny seran padres, pero no me adelanto a echos, por que aqui entre-nos, yo tambien me quede con la duda, si es cierto o no, pero te dejo. 

Ahora si disfruten del capitulo. 

**Capitulo 28 - El cuarto día de Ron y Hermione**

Mientras ella dormía cubierta por las sabanas de la cama de Ron, el chico la miraba, se había sentado en el piso de su cuarto, se había colocado sus jeans y estaba descalza y sin remera, miraba a su chica dormir mientras pensaba. 

Lo que sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior lo había perturbado terriblemente, en el momento su deseo y su pasión lo dejaban desprender de su cabeza todas sus fantasías, pero luego se torturaba mentalmente pensando que era un desquiciado, la chica le provocaba un deseo irrefrenable, un deseo profundo y oscuro, por otro lado la amaba, la quería con todo su corazón.

Ella estaba grabada en cada poro de su piel, grabada a fuego. Ron todavía no podía explicarse por que ella le provocaba esos deseos incontenibles, mientras ella dormía y él la miraba, pensaba que no podía ser una persona normal, imaginaba que algo estaba mal en él, la amaba y la deseaba constantemente, hacerle el amor le hacía sentir que era su dueño, lo hacía sentirse poderoso y a la vez vulnerable.

Por estar con ella en la madriguera había mentido en el colegio y a sus padres, se preguntaba cuantas cosas mas haría por pasar más tiempo con ella, la veía dormir con su cabello sobre el rostro y su corazón se enterneció.

-..Eres tan bella.-Murmuro en un susurro. 

Estaba seguro de que haría cualquier cosa por ella, recordó nuevamente la tarde anterior, recordó la forma en la que se complacían y se amaban, haberla visto tan expuesta y vulnerable lo excitaba, lo enloquecía la forma en la que ella se entregaba a él, se le brindaba sin reparos, se dejaba besar, poseer, saborear, se acero a ella lentamente y desde el suelo estiro su cuello para darle un suave beso en los labios, la chica se movió suavemente y abrió los ojos, su mirada descubrió al momento los celestes y profundos ojos del pelirrojo, él le corrió el cabello del rostro y se lo acomodo detrás de las orejas. 

-..¿Quieres desayunar preciosa?-Dijo el chico en tono dulce. 

Hermione se estiro en la cama feliz y asintió con la cabeza, el chico intento ponerse de pie para ocuparse del desayuno, pero ella no lo dejo, lo tomo de la mano y lo retuvo. 

-..¿Por que estas fuera de la cama?-Ron se mordió el labio, no sabia como explicarle que se había despertado y que no podía contener sus ganas de besarla.

-..Estabas muy dormida y yo no quería molestarte.-Contesto el chico en su defensa. 

-..¿Molestarme?, ¿Estas loco?-Le dijo la chica sorprendida. 

-..Puede ser…-Le dijo el chico con tono coqueto. 

La chica tiro de la mano de Ron para que este se acerara, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo rodeo del cuello y lo beso. 

-..¿Como podrías molestarme?-Le dijo suave en el oído. 

El chico cerro los ojos y escucho el murmullo de su voz en su oído, fue tal la sensación que se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

-..Vamos a, desayunar.-Le dijo el chico con voz entre cortada. 

-..No quiero desayunar.-Le murmuro la castaña. 

-..¿No tienes hambre?-Le dijo el chico intentando controlándose. 

-..Si, tengo hambre de ti…-Le contesto la chica con voz seductora. 

La chica nuevamente comenzó a besarlo, paso su lengua sedosa sobre los labios de su novio, Ron la tomo del rostro con las manos, se dejo acariciar tan dulcemente por esa boca que lo perdía, luego se separo unos centímetros de ella. 

-..¿Por que me provocas así?, ¿No te das cuenta de que no puedo oponerme?-Le dijo él con los ojos cerrados. 

Ella abrió sus enormes ojos castaños y le hablo.

-..¿Que te asusta mi amor? A veces, siento que te alejas de mí…-Le dijo la chica intentando comprenderlo. 

-..¿Alejarme? No, claro que no, es que…yo…-Le dijo el chico de inmediato. 

-..¿Tu que Ron?, ¿Que pasa?-Le dijo la chica. 

El pelirrojo la tomo con mas fuerzas del rostro y comenzó a besarla salvajemente. 

-..Me provocas, me gustas tanto-Le decía mientras jadeaba. Después continúo hablándole.-..No puedo alejarme de ti, no quiero que te canses nunca de mis besos, de mi cuerpo.-

Hermione se quedo muda unos segundos, lo tomo del cuello y obligo a subir a la cama, el se recostó sobre ella.

-..Nunca, jamás me cansaría de ti, todo en ti me atrae, te amo, ¿No te das cuenta? me encanta que me beses, que me toques, que me sientas, quiero sentirte en mi a cada momento.-

Ron la beso nuevamente pero esta vez con más pasión, si es que cabía mas en su cuerpo, se quito el pantalón y se metió bajo las sabanas. 

-..Te amo Herm.-Le murmuraba. 

Bajo con su lengua por el cuello de la chica haciendo que esta se enloqueciera. 

-..Quiero sentirte mi amor-Le respondía ella. 

El no podía negarse, no quería, nuevamente lo inundaba esa sensación de poder, de ser su dueño, bajo sus manos por sobre la piel de la joven y acaricio sus pechos suaves, se estremeció al sentir sus pezones erguidos, bajo con su boca y los saboreo, su deseo aumento vertiginosamente, succionaba con sus labios esa zona tan dulce de su novia, mordía suavemente sus panzones enloqueciéndola por completo, ella arqueo la espalda y él aprovecho esto para morder su cuello, le separo las piernas y la penetro. 

Se movió lentamente dentro de ella para disfrutarla, la chica jadeaba y se entregaba por completo, el muchacho estaba enloquecido y sabía que no soportaría por mucho mas ese deseo furioso de satisfacerse, salio de su interior y bajo con su lengua recorriendo su cuerpo, bajo por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo, ella arqueo mas la espalda sabiendo lo que le esperaba. 

Ron comenzó a besar su intimidad saboreándola y provocándole placeres indescriptibles, cuando ella no pudo más y grito de deseo él nuevamente se acomodo entre sus piernas, la penetro con fuerzas y se movió salvajemente dentro de ella, se tomaron de las manos entrelazando sus dedos, ella abrió la boca para gemir y él le hundió la lengua enloquecido, al termino de unos segundos, la esencia furiosa del chico salio de su cuerpo dándole el alivio que tanto necesitaba.

Después de un baño necesario tomaron un desayuno rápido y acomodaron la casa, el almuerzo los sorprendió entre mimos y besos dulces, caricias suaves y palabras de amor. Mientras Hermione lavaba los platos Ron estaba en el sillón escribiendo algo sobre un pergamino, ella lo miro de pronto y preguntó. 

-..¿Que haces?-

El chico le sonrió. 

-..Es una sorpresa.-Le contesto. 

Cuando la cocina estuvo lista la chica fue hasta el sillón donde estaba su novio. 

-..¿Me mostraras la sorpresa? 

El volvió a reír. 

-…Luego, ahora no.-Le respondió divertido. 

Guardo la nota en su bolsillo y la, tomo de la mano, se recostaron en el sillón y se besaron, sin darse cuanta se durmieron abrazados y tranquilos. Al rato el chico abrió los ojos, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ese habían quedado dormidos, giro su cabeza y vio que la chica no estaba, la busco en la planta baja pero no la encontró, subió hasta su cuarto y empujo la puerta con cuidado, tampoco estaba, fue hasta el baño y la llamo. 

-..¿Herms, estas ahí?-

Nadie respondió, busco en la habitación de Ginny y tampoco la encontró, su corazón se agito aun más.

-..Hermione…-Grito mientras bajaba la escaleras. 

Era en vano, nadie le respondía, salio de la casa y miro el paisaje, no veía por ningún lado el cabello castaño de su novia.

-…Hermione…-Grito de nuevo. 

Se llevo las manos al rostro y se desespero, miro hacia el establo y observo que las puertas estaban abiertas, corrió atravesando el huerto que cultivaba su madre, tomo la ancha puerta de madera con su mano he hizo fuerza para abrirla, primero asomo su cabeza y miro a su chica que estaba sentada en la paja amarilla alimentando unas gallinas, entro en silencio y se la quedo mirando, 

-..¿Que haces aquí?...-Preguntó el chico, la joven levanto su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada seria de su novio.

-..No quise despertarte, te veías muy bien durmiendo.-Le confeso la chica con una sonrisa coqueta. 

-…No vuelvas a hacer eso, me preocupe por ti.-Le respondió el chico con tono molesto. 

-…Lo siento, no quise asustarte, pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada.-Le dijo la chica mientras intentaba controlar los nervios de su novio. 

-..Bueno, pero no puedes irte así.-Le dijo el chico de nuevo con tono molesta, solo que esta vez parecía una clase de orden. 

El chico estaba algo molesto pero ella no estaba dispuesta a discutir con él por algo tan tonto. Se puso de pie y camino hasta Ron, lo tomo del rostro y lo beso. 

-.Estoy bien, lo siento.-Le dijo finalmente, el pelirrojo le quito del cabello una paja seca y la dejo caer, el establo no era grande, pero tenía unos pilones de alfalfa y varios montículos de paja desparramada, de los techos de madera colgaban palas, tijeras de jardín, rastrillos y monturas de caballos. 

-..¿Tienes un caballo?-Pregunto la chica tomado una correa de cuero.

-..Teníamos uno, pero mi padre se lo envió a un primo.-Le dijo el pelirrojo. 

La chica caminaba por el lugar aspirando ese olor tan particular de un establo, Ron la miraba sorprendido, para él siempre había sido un lugar común, pero ella lo miraba como si fuera el más bello de los lugares de su casa. La chica se veía feliz y radiante, a él no se le escapo esto, la observaba caminar con su vestido suelto y su pelo atado en una cola de caballo. 

-..Eres preciosa-Le murmuro casi inconcientemente, ella se giro y llevo su mano a su cabello, se quito la banda de goma que sostenía su pelo y lo dejo caer por sobre sus hombros, luego se llevo las manos a la parte delantera del vestido y comenzó a desabotonárselo lentamente. 

El chico simplemente no lo podía creer, la miraba con los ojos abiertos queriendo saber a donde llegaría, pasaron solo unos segundos cuando la chica ya tenia tres de sus botones abiertos, sus pechos se asomaron, morenos, turgentes, llamativos, Ron camino hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura, ella lo rodeo del cuello y le beso el rostro muy cerca del oído. 

-..Quiero sentirte-Le susurro la chica. 

El pelirrojo imagino que estaba soñando, ella nuevamente se le entregaba, lo deseaba, él no podía ni quería negarse, sabía que al día siguiente, el quinto día debían regresar, no podía perder la oportunidad de tenerla una vez mas, de hacerla suya, mientras la besaba suavemente en su cabeza pasaban varias imágenes de la castaña, recordó la imagen salvaje de ella besando su sexo hasta saciarlo, su cuerpo desnudo sobre la mesa de la cocina, la escena de ella con los ojos vendados sobre su cama, se aparto de ella bruscamente. 

-..No te muevas de aquí.-Le dijo el chico con el rostro sonrojado y el pecho agitado, salio del establo y dejo a su novia de pie en el granero, 

Hermione se mordía el labio estaba algo nerviosa, no comprendía como él podía haberse marchado justo en ese momento. A los minutos regreso el pelirrojo, entro en el establo y cerro las puertas asegurándolas con una madera que la atravesaba de lado a lado, luego camino hasta su novia que lo esperaba deseosa, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco de el un pañuelo largo y negro, la chica lo reconoció pero no dijo nada, se quedo parada mirándolo, tratando de adivinar que quería su chico con eso, Ron tomo el pañuelo y le vendo los ojos, ella abrió los labios con la intención de decir algo, pero él no la dejo. 

-Shhh, no digas nada.-Luego la beso con pasión ardiente. 

Le hundió la lengua en la boca buscando la de la chica, acariciando y sintiendo cada parte de su suave y calida boca, luego se aparto de ella y la miro, Hermione seguía quieta y el chico noto que temblaba levemente. 

-..Desvístete.-Le ordeno el muchacho con voz suave pero segura, la idea perturbo la cabeza de la chica, a pesar de no comprender bien lo que pasaba, fue obediente una vez mas con él, se quito lentamente el vestido frente a la atenta mirada de Ron, ella dejo caer su vestido y el se quito la camiseta quedando con el torso desnudo. 

-..Quítate el sostén-Le dijo el chico, ella lo hizo mientras Ron respiraba agitadamente, no sabía lo que hacía ni por que lo hacía, pero verla así de vulnerable lo excitaba, se sentía nuevamente poderoso, su dueño, su amo…

Camino hasta su novia y la beso, le daba suaves besos en los labios, pasaba suavemente su lengua sobre los labios hinchados de la chica, de pronto se apartaba de ella dejándola con la boca abierta y jadeante, luego regresaba a besarla provocándole un deseo mas agudo, la tomo de la cintura y la obligo a dar varios pasos hacia atrás, finalmente ella quedo apoyada en un tronco de madera que se elevaba en el medio del establo y servia de columna y sostén del techo. 

-..Quédate quieta.-Le susurro en el oído. 

Ron camino lentamente alrededor de ella, la observaba y la contemplaba con los ojos brillantes de deseo, tomo las cuerdas de cuero de la montura del caballo y se acerco a ella, se paro justo detrás de la chica, detrás del poste de madera, llevo sus manos a los senos de la chica, ella sintió las manos de su novio apoderarse de sus senos mientras las fina cuerdas de cuero caían sobre su vientre, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo. 

-..Te amo.-Le susurro él sin dejar de apretar sus pezones, camino nuevamente bordeándola hasta que se paro de delante de la chica, la tomo de las manos y la recostó en la paja seca, ella quedo con la punta de su cabeza a unos 30 centímetros del poste de madera, Ron tomo ambas manos de la chica y la obligo con delicadeza a llevar sus manos hacia atrás estirando sus brazos, con cuidado, le ato las manos al tronco de madera, ella jadeaba y se contorsionaba de deseo, todo era excitante y provocador, se sentía vulnerable, poseída…Dominada. 

Ron la tomo de las caderas y jalo su ropa interior dejándola desnuda, expuesta, paso sus dedos varoniles sobre su sexo y la sintió húmeda, acaricio con ternura esa zona y ella gemía a cada caricia, el muchacho reclino su cuerpo sobre ella y beso sus pechos tibios, mordisqueo sus pezones pero esta vez, lo hizo con mas fuerza, ella sintió un leve ardor en sus pezones pero no se quejo, era totalmente soportable, el placer era mas intenso que el ardor, el pelirrojo describía círculos con la punta de su lengua en las aureolas de la chica mientras ella gemía mas fuerte. 

-..Te deseo Ron.-Le murmuro la chica con voz clara.-..Quiero sentirte mi amor, tómame.-Ron estaba enloquecido. 

Se monto sobre ella la tomo del rostro para besarla, Hermione abría su boca con desesperación para recibirlo, el chico seguía masajeado sus pechos colmándola de un deseo incontenible. 

-..Te deseo.-Repetía ella.-..Quiero sentirte, por favor mi amor.-Ron estaba fuera de si, ella le suplicaba que la penetrara y el disfrutaba ese ruego. 

Se sintió poderoso y sobrecargado de deseo, le beso el cuello y le hablo al oído.

-..Separa las piernas preciosa.-Automáticamente ella se abrió dispuesta a sentirlo. 

El chico se quito su pantalón y bóxer rápido como un rayo, la tomo de las cadera y la miro una vez mas, ella con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas, entregada a él, la penetro con fuerzas mientras un gemido profundo se le escapaba de su garganta, se clavaba en ella profundamente sintiéndola hasta al fondo de su ser, ella gemía y se retorcía, arqueaba la espalda y jadeaba con la respiración entre cortada. 

-..Siénteme Ron.-El chico se enloquecía al escucharla tan excitada y dispuesta, se movía frenéticamente disfrutándola, beso su cuello, sus hombros, bajo con su lengua hasta sus pechos, los mordió, los mamo con pasión mientras arremetía contra ella. 

-..Eres mía preciosa-Le decía le pelirrojo agitado.-..Dilo, dime que eres mía, mía mi amor…-Ella se mordió los labios. 

-..Soy tuya Ron.-El pelirrojo vio como su novia se contorsionaba tensando las facciones de su cara, la chica gritaba y arqueaba la espalda, Ron entorno lo ojos y movió sus caderas con mas fuerzas. 

-…Te amo Herm, voy a llenarte de mi preciosa…-Le dijo con la voz enloquecida, ella gimió con fuerza y el chico sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. 

Apoyo las palmas de la mano sobre la paja seca y arqueo la espalda elevando su cuerpo para sentirla mas profundamente aun, con un grito largo y agudo, se desplomo. La chica temblaba como una hoja, él también temblaba, él volvió en si y desato las manos de su novia, ella bajo lentamente los brazos y lo rodeo del cuello, Ron le quito la venda y ella apenas pudo abrir los ojos, su vista estaba nublada. 

-..Yo, oh Herms, lo siento, me deje llevar…-Ron se excusaba, nuevamente sentía que sus actos eran horrendos. 

-..No digas nada Ron, me encanta todo lo que haces, te amo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, soy tuya mía amor, tuya…-Le murmuro la chica apoyando su cabeza en el pecho pecoso del joven, Ron quería decirle mil cosas pero no sabía por donde empezar, sus fantasías eran extrañas y no podía definirlas con palabras, de todas maneras, cada día que pasaban juntos, avanzaban otro peldaño en el camino de su placer, él quería jugar este juego extraño y ella no se resistiría.


	29. El quinto día

**Markava: Gracias por continuar con el fic y sobre todo gracias por pasarte con el que si, es mi fic jeje, bueno pues aqui esta, el final pues casi llega, pero no aun, faltan si mis calculos no me fallan 3 capitulos mas, ademas de este. Pero bueno, espero te guste. **

**Foaby:** **Gracias por leer el fic, en serio, y bueno como he estado diciendo casi capitulo a capitulo, este fic no es mio, yo solo lo subi aqui, bueno pues espero te guste, tanto como yo soy fan de este fic, lo lee y lee y no me canso de el, lastima que la autora original lo haya avandonado, en fin espero te guste. **

**Capitulo 29 - El quinto día**

La mañana del quinto día, Harry despertó muy triste, era su última mañana con Ginny, a las 11 en punto debía tomar el tren y regresar al colegio, lo que Ginny no sabía era que luego de eso, él partiría.

Ginny dormía sobre su pecho, Harry la vio más bella que nunca, estaba serena, sus pecas relucían a la luz del día. El chico acaricio la mejilla de la pelirroja, lo hizo con suavidad y ternura como si fuera la última ves que lo hacía, su piel estaba suave como la seda, su respiración calma, el corazón del muchacho se contrajo al punto de sentir una punzada de dolor, la miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Ginny era su tesoro mas preciado, cerro los ojos y pensó en sus padres, los necesitaba mas que nunca, recordó a Sirius, recordó el velo en el que su padrino había caído.

-.Si estuvieras aquí.-Se dijo mentalmente, necesitaba la fuerza para seguir y no abandonar, lo que mas deseaba era regresar con Ginny, ni siquiera estaba Dumbledore, su antiguo director había sido el mago mas grande y maravilloso que jamás él hubo conocido, lo necesitaba mas que nunca, no sabía como vencer a Voldemort sin él, tenía toda la fuerza en su corazón y le sobraba valentía, pero Voldemort era mas poderoso que él y Harry lo sabía, solo debía encontrar todos los horocruex.

Ginny se movió entre las sabanas, Harry le beso la frente y la pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos, inmediatamente Harry le dio un suave beso en los labios, la chica lo rodeo del cuello, ella también sabía que ese instante juntos era uno de los últimos que compartiría con él.

Sin descuidar ese suave beso, el chico se acomodo sobre ella para acariciarla y sentirla antes de partir. A pesar de lo triste que parecía todo Ginny no lloro, simplemente se dejo acariciar y besar, para ella cada momento vivido con él era único y especial, solo quería aprovechar ese momento y amarlo una ves mas.

En la madriguera Hermione estaba despierta mirando a Ron, el chico que era muy dormilón, no quería despertar, ella le acaricio el cabello suavemente, su pelo rojo encendido a fuego estaba sedoso, Hermione suspiro largamente, aquel joven que estaba frente a ella no era un niño, era un hombre, un hombre que seguía creciendo y madurando, Ron parecía débil, pero no lo era, el chico contaba con una gran valentía, en esos días que habían compartido, ella había descubierto cuanto lo amaba.

Estaba segura que podía pasar con él toda su vida, él la dominaba en muchos sentidos, la chica sabía que su cuerpo y su corazón le pertenecían por completo. Hermione le beso los labios con dulzura, Ron abrió los ojos lentamente.

-…No quiero irme…-Fue lo primero que dijo él, ella simplemente se sonrió, si hubiera sido por ella, se quedaría con él ahí, toda la vida, pero debían regresar, ya hace mucho le habían prometido a Harry su ayuda para encontrar a Voldemort…Y matarlo.

Ron la abrazo tiernamente.

-…Estos días han sido maravillosos…-Dijo él seriamente, ella que sentía lo mismo que el, le respondió con voz suave.

-…Han sido los mejores días de mi vida…-El no pudo mas que besarla, la tomo del rostro y la beso con pasión.

En la vieja casa de los Black, Harry besaba a Ginny con pasión, sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, su boca recorría el cuerpo blanco de la chica, ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejaba saborear tan deliciosamente, con los ojos cerrados el moreno le hizo el amor lentamente, disfrutando cada palmo de su piel, deseaba tenerla así por mucho mas tiempo, pero el antiguo reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de luz, le recordaba que el tiempo se acortaba, la pelirroja se aferraba a el.

-…Te amo…-Le susurro la chica, Harry la beso dulcemente.

-…Yo también…-Dijo con voz gimiente, con movimientos suaves y delicados termino ese momento de amor, el muchacho llevo a la pelirroja hasta el baño y juntos tomaron una ducha.

Un breve desayuno fue lo que consumieron esa mañana, ninguno de los dos tenia hambre, Harry tenía un nudo en el estomago, la chica sentía que el pecho se le cerraba, ella lo sabía, sabía que esos días habían sido una despedida, ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho, no sabían que decirse.

Harry dejo las tazas en el fregadero.

-…Ginny, yo…Quiero decirte…-Murmuro él, pero ella no lo dejo seguir, corrió hasta él y le tapo la boca de un beso,

-…No digas nada por favor, no quiero saber cuando te iras, sé que regresaras, eso es todo lo que necesito saber…-Dijo la pelirroja con voz clara y serena, Harry la abrazo y la apretó contra su cuerpo, ella era maravillosa, nunca tendría en su vida alguien tan especial como Ginny, nunca jamás conoció a nadie que lo conociera tan bien como ella.

Ron seguía en la cama, Hermione quiso levantarse pero el se lo impidió, la abrazo y beso su frente.

-…No sabes cuanto voy a extrañar dormir contigo todos los días…-Le confeso el pelirrojo, ella se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que responder, para ella sería igual de difícil llegar al colegio y verlo solo en los recreos, los momentos que tenían para estar a solas eran pocos y los ratos cortos, sin pensarlo ella se fue sobre él besándolo con infinita pasión y amor, luego le hablo al oído.

-…Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hemos vivido aquí, te amo Ron-Dijo ella mientras el la escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, el murmullo de ella en su oído le estremeció el corazón y los sentidos, como respuesta, la tomo de la nuca y la beso, su lengua la acariciaba con desesperación, no sabía como se podía amar de esa manera, pero estaba seguro que aquella chica era su vida, su pasión, su amor…

Ella lo llenaba de ternura y de deseos profundos.

Ella se dejo besar salvajemente por él, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, el chico ya la estaba penetrando, ella estaba sobre él gimiendo suavemente.

-…Te amo…-Dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados.-…Te adoro…- Con la pasión que sentían se entregaron al deseo que los embargaba, jadeantes pero felices, salieron de la cama para tomar el desayuno.

Ron comió mucho, como siempre, la castaña lo miraba de reojo, estaba segura que no podría pasar una noche sin él. Harry y Ginny se sentaron en un banco de madera para esperar a Ron y Hermione, la gente que caminaba por el anden (muggles) ni siquiera notaban que ellos estaban allí, el moreno miraba los trenes y se preguntaba cual era el destino de esos vagones, por su cabeza paso la loca idea de tomar con Ginny uno de ellos y desaparecer, podía irse lejos con ella, irse a un lugar donde nadie los conociera, vivir con ella, olvidar a Voldemort, la pelirroja lo miraba atentamente.

-…Ni lo pienses Harry…-Dijo ella, el chico salio de su sueño.

-…¿Qué dices?...-Pregunto desconcertado.

-…Debemos tomar el tren al colegio Harry, es tentador querer abandonar todo y partir, pero tu debes seguir tu camino, nunca tendrás paz si no lo haces…-Dijo Ginny, el moreno se la quedo mirando,

-… ¿Cómo sabes lo que pensaba?...-Dijo Harry, la chica se rió y se acomodo el cabello detrás de las orejas.

-…Te conozco mas de lo que crees, y como te conozco sé que tomaras el tren al colegio y luego partirás, eso es lo que debes hacer, yo te esperare.-Concluyo feliz la chica.

Harry la tomo de la mano y se la beso.

-…Cuando regrese Ginny, quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero que estés conmigo siempre.-Le susurro con tristeza el moreno, el no quería ponerse melancólico pero no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron, por primera vez sintió miedo, no a Voldemort, miedo de no volver a ver a Ginny, ella era lo único que lo retenía.

Sin que el se diera cuenta, Ginny se había transformado en la persona mas importante de su vida, a su corta edad había sufrido muchas perdidas, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla a ella, por eso prefería tener oculta su relación. Hace mucho que no sentía que Voldemort invadía su mente, eso lo dejaba mas tranquilo.

Estaban tomados de la mano y en medio de un beso, fue cuando llegaron sus amigos.

-…Tienes que besarla en publico…-Dijo con una sonrisa Ron, el pelirrojo venia arrastrando el baúl con una mano y con la otra sostenía con firmeza la mano de la castaña, Harry se puso de pie y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo mientras Ginny hacia lo mismo con su amiga.

-..Pero ¿Herm que tienes?...-Dijo la chica.-..Estas muy pálida, ¡Ron! ¿Que le has hecho?-Grito la pelirroja con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios, los cuatro amigos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que los cuatro estaban pálidos y ojerosos, y no era para menos, cinco días de puro amor, empalidecen a cualquiera.

Hermione se sonrojo mucho y Harry le puso la mano en el hombro.

-…No te preocupes, ya tomaremos algo de sol en el colegio…-Dijo para calmarla, juntos atravesaron la barrera y vieron la locomotora escarlata lista para partir, se ubicaron en un compartimiento y se pusieron a conversar, luego de un rato de viaje, Ron dijo que tenia hambre y junto a Harry fueron a buscar a la señora del carrito, dejaron a las chicas solas.

-..¿Como estuvo todo Ginny?...-Preguntó Hermione.

-…Maravilloso, es solo que sé que ahora partirá y…-Comenzó a decir Ginny con una sonrisa de felicidad, para después desaparecer de su rostro.

-..No llores Ginny, yo se que todo saldrá bien.-Le dijo su amiga.

-…Yo también lo creo, pero quisiera ir con el y ayudar…-Le dijo la pelirroja.

-..Eso es imposible, si algo te pasara, Harry no se lo perdonaría.-

-…Pero puedo ayudar…-

-…Ayudaras más si te quedas y lo esperas…-

-…Si, supongo que si. Cuéntame, que tal ustedes.-

La castaña se volvió a sonrojar, no podía explicar lo vivido en estos días y tampoco quería hacerlo.

-..Genial, simplemente maravilloso.-

En el pasillo del tren Harry se paro junto a una ventana y dejo que el aire le golpear la cara.

-..¿Como estuvo todo?..-Preguntó Harry para su amigo.

-…Increíble, no se como voy a hacer para pasar una noche sin ella…-

-..Te entiendo…-

-..¿Te encuentras bien?...-

El moreno no pudo contenerse y se largo a llorar.

-..¿Que tienes?..-Preguntó Ron.

-…Tengo miedo, si algo me pasara cuida de Ginny.-Dijo el chico aun que sus palabras verdaderas eran, cuida de ella y de… ¿Cómo le iba a decir a su amigo que, antes de regresar al colegio había echo todo lo posible por que Ginny y el tuvieran un hijo, como?.

-…Nada malo va a pasarte, nosotros iremos contigo, lo resolveremos, ni pienses en eso Harry.

-…Yo…No quiero que vengas, no puedo cargar con otra muerte en mis espaldas.

-..¿Te has vuelto loco? Claro que iremos, nada impedirá que te acompañemos, no estas, solo, ya no llores, créeme, siento que ganaremos.

Al moreno se le escapo una sonrisa, Ron parecía mas valiente y mas decidido que nunca.

-…Veo que estar con Hermione te hace muy bien.

Ron-Estos días han sido increíbles, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, ha sido increíble y Voldemort no me lo va arruinar, lo matare con mis propias manos si es necesario, luego me tomare unos días con Herm, solos…

Ron se apoyo contra una puerta de un compartimiento vació con cara soñadora.

-..Ella es increíble, es todo lo que puedo decir…

La mujer del carrito apareció por la esquina, los chicos compraron comida y regresaron con sus novias, con cuidado de no ser visto, Harry le tomo la mano a Ginny y le dijo al oído.

-…Te amo…-Ella se rió.

El expreso a Hogwarts llego horas después, los chicos bajaron del tren y partieron al colegio, Harry sabiendo que solo estaría un día en el lugar y Ginny imaginando que su amor partiría, Ron solo pensaba en como pasar la noche con Hermione, la castaña estaba preocupada por Ginny, su amiga estaba triste, auque trataba de disimularlo.


	30. La partida

_**Bueno el final se acerca solo dos capítulos más, aparte de este claro, no se molesten conmigo si, se quedan picados con la historia y con las ganas de saber el final, no es mi culpa, yo no soy la autora real, yo solo publico aquí la historia. **_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo algo corto, no hay nada hot en este capítulo, pero es sentimental. **_

**Capitulo 30 – La partida **

La llegada al colegio fue lo que esperaban, los estudiantes fueron llegando y se contaban como habían pasado sus días de descanso.

Cuando y estaban en el comedor, Ron tomo por debajo de la mesa la mano de Hermione, ella le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-…Duerme conmigo esta noche.- Dijo Ron casi en tono de suplica.

-…No puedo Ron, quiero estar con Ginny, no la veo muy bien.-Explico ella, el chico giro su cabeza y miro a su hermana, su novia tenia razón, la mirada de Ginny estaba muy triste, sus ojos no brillaban, parecí apagada y débil.

Cuando la cena termino, todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus respectivas casas, Harry y Ginny venían mas retrasados, de pronto el moreno tironeo de la túnica a la pelirroja y la metió en un aula vacía, cerro la puerta y sin aviso la beso, la beso con desesperación, ternura y pasión, no podía dejar de meter su lengua en aquella boca, la besaba como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hacia, ella se dejaba sintiendo en lo mas profundo de su corazón que esa sería la ultima vez que lo vería en mucho tiempo. Luego de un largo beso Harry la apoyo contra una pared.

-… ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-Murmuro, ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza, le acaricio el rostro y se acerco para hablarle en voz muy baja.

-…No, no podré separarme de ti si duermo contigo, cuídate mucho mi amor, te estaré esperando…-Le dio un ultimo beso y dejo al chico solo en el aula, sin poder contenerse el muchacho se largo a llorar desconsoladamente, ella lo sabia, Harry no se explicaba como, pero ella sabía que el partiría por la mañana.

Luego de una hora regreso a su dormitorio donde Ron lo esperaba con su pijama puesto.

-¿Dónde has estado?-Interrogo su amigo, Harry abrazo a Ron con mucha fuerza, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y luego se tiro en la cama.-¿Qué te pasa?, no has desempacado.-Observo el pelirrojo, Harry le hizo una mueca con la cara que significaba que estaba bien.

-…Lo haré mañana.-Dijo finalmente.

Ron se tiro en la cama y coloco los brazos atrás de su nuca, no podía dormir, estaba pensando en esos maravillosos días que había pasado con su novia, ahora que ya estaba en el colegio y veía las cosas con mas detenimiento, no podía explicarse como había llegado hasta ahí con Hermione, era mas que quererla, mas que amarla, mas que desearla, se sentía atraído de manera enfermiza hacia esa mujer que descolocaba sus sentidos, cerro los ojos y recordó esas imágenes que tenia grabadas en la cabeza y en el cuerpo, ella besándolo, él sintiéndola, su piel su aroma, sus ojos se pusieron pesados y su recuerdo se quedo en el rostro moreno de la chica, así finalmente se durmió.

Ginny lloraba en su cuarto amargamente.

-¿Qué tienes Ginny?-Preguntaba la castaña, Ginny no decía nada, solo lloraba, Hermione se imaginaba lo que pasaba, Harry se iría, ese era el motivo por el cual su amiga estaba así.-No llores Ginny, no se va mañana, lo tendrás unos días mas.-Alentaba la castaña.

Ginny seguía sin responder, como una buena amiga, Hermione se quedo junto a ella abrazándola por los hombros y haciéndole compañía, como a las dos horas, Ginny se levanto y se sentó junto a la ventana, Hermione se sentó en un pequeño sillón de un solo cuerpo que había junto a la ventana, sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Las horas fueron pasando lenta y angustiosamente, el cielo comenzó a aclarar y Ginny contemplo el amanecer, el colegio comenzó a tener los ruidos típicos de un día de clases, las compañeras del cuarto de las chicas se levantaron para desayunar y Hermione abrió los ojos con un terrible dolor de cuello gracias al bendito sillón, miro a su amiga y se dio cuenta de que seguía en la misma posición de la noche anterior, solo que ahora ya no lloraba.

Unos gritos desesperados se escuchaban desde la escalera.

-…Hermione, Hermione.-La castaña salio corriendo

Encontró al pie de la escalera a su novio que agitaba los brazos, ella se hecho escaleras abajo, al llegar junto a el Ron la tomo de los hombros.

-..Se ha ido Herm, se ha ido solo.-decía el chico, ella abrió mucho los ojos entonces Ron saco de su bolsillo una carta, el sobre decía claramente.-PARA RON Y HERMIONE.-.Luego le extendió el brazo y le entrego otro sobre que decía.-.PARA GINNY.-.La castaña tomo el sobre dirigido a ella y a Ron y lo abrió con apuro.

Queridos amigos:

No puedo llevarlos conmigo a pesar de que se que ustedes quieren ir.

En estos días me he dado cuenta de cuanto se aman, no puedo arriesgarlos, me ayudaran mucho si cuidan de Ginny hasta mi regreso.

Espero que comprendan y respeten mi decisión, los quiero y no puedo permitir que algo les pase, sean felices, ámense con toda el alma.

Los quiere.

Harry.

Hermione derramo un par de lágrimas mientras Ron la abrazaba, luego tomo el sobre que era para Ginny y con pasos lentos se lo subió, la chica seguía parada frente a la ventana.

-..Ginny, debo decirte algo.-Murmuro la castaña.

-..No hace falta Herm, ya lo se, se ha ido.-Dijo Ginny.

Hermione camino hasta ella y le entrego el sobre, la pelirroja lo recibió mientras su amiga la dejaba sola para que ella leyera la carta, pero Ginny no lo hizo, siguió parada junto a la ventana.

Hermione bajo las escaleras y vio que su novio estaba apoyado contra la pared.

-¿Cómo pudo irse así?- Se quejo Ron, ella le acaricio el cabello rojizo.

-Iremos por el Ron, no lo dejaremos solo-Le dijo la chica después.

El chico afirmo con la cabeza, y apretó la mano de su novia para darse fuerzas.

_**CONTINUARA.. **_


	31. En busca de un amigo 1ra parte

**Bueno pues este es el penúltimo capitulo de este fic, la autora original lo dejo después de del capitulo 32, y desde entonces no aparece, ya de eso casi un año, en fin. Disfruten los últimos momentos o por lo menos en este caso, las últimas letras de este fic. **

**Capitulo 31 – En busca de un amigo 1ra parte**

Ginny seguía en su cuarto, su rostro era terrible, estaba agotada después de pasar toda la noche en vela, tomo la carta de Harry y lo apretó contra su pecho, luego suspiro y la abrió.

Amor mío:

Estoy seguro que sabías la fecha exacta de mi partida, no lo tomemos como una despedida, es un hasta pronto, tú comprendes lo que siento y lo que debo hacer, no hace falta que te lo explique, eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, nadie me entiende como tú.

Te veré pronto mi amor.

Te ama,

Harry.

PD: No quiero decir esto, pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo, si no regreso Ginny, debes continuar, debes seguir, hazlo por mí.

En la sala común Ron se preguntaba donde demonios estaba su amigo,

-..Cuando lo encuentre voy a golpearlo, ¿Como pudo irse de esta forma?-Se quejaba el pelirrojo.

Hermione lo seguía con la mirada pero no lo miraba exactamente, tenía esa expresión en la cara de estar pensando, su novio noto esto y camino hasta ella.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de de donde pueda estar?- interrogó el chico, ella afirmo con la cabeza.

-..En el Valle de Godric, ya hace bastante dijo que quería visitar la tumba de sus padres-Dijo la castaña, su novio le beso la frente.

-…Eres brillante Hermione, vamos, iré por algunas cosas y nos marcharemos. Antes de partir quiero que sepas que si la cosa se pone difícil, tu regresaras- Afirmo el pelirrojo, ella le abrió lo ojos de manera exagerada.

-…Si la cosa se pone difícil me quedare para ayudar.-Dijo en ella en un tono de voz un poco mas alto.

-… ¿Por que no lo comprendes Hermione?

-… ¿Por que no lo comprendes tú?, es mi amigo y hace mucho le prometí mi ayuda, no faltare a mi palabra.

-..Ya veo, él es tú amigo, ¿Y yo quien demonios soy?

-…Sabes lo que eres para mi, ¿Por que insistes en que no participe de esto?

-…Por que te amo y me moriría si algo te pasara

-…. ¿Y que crees que yo sentiría si a ti te pasara algo? Quiero estar ahí, debo estar ahí.

-….Promete que tendrás cuidado preciosa, yo te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas pero necesito que estés alerta

Ella se aferro a él y lo abrazo, las clases ya habían comenzado, ellos dos y Ginny eran los únicos que no estaban en sus clases, la puerta de la sala común se abrió de golpe y ellos se separaron casi instintivamente.

-… ¿Se puede saber por que no están en clases? ¿Y donde esta el Señor Potter?-…Pregunto con voz sonora la profesora McGonagall, actual directora del colegio.

El chico cruzo una mirada con su novia.

-…Estoy esperando la respuesta…-Gruño la mujer-

-…Profesora…- Empezó diciendo la castaña…-Creo que debe sentarse y escucharnos…-

Minerva McGonagall apretó mucho los labios, no estaba acostumbrada a que una alumna le diera órdenes.

-…Yo les estoy diciendo que quiero una respuesta…-Repitió en tono severo, auque su mirada ya era muy severa, en eso Ginny bajo por las escaleras.

-….Harry se ha ido en busca de Voldemort…-Dijo la pelirroja antes de llegar al pie de la escalera, la profesora dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre.

-… ¿Qué se fue a buscar al innombrable?-Pregunto con brusquedad.

-…Tomo asiento profesora.-Dijo Hermione.

La mujer se dejo caer en el mullido sillón con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca seca.

-…Sabíamos que se marcharía, pero no pensamos que fuera hoy…-Dijo Ron.

-….Nosotros también nos marcharemos, le prometimos nuestra ayuda….-Dijo Hermione.

-…De ninguna manera.-Dijo la profesora, dicho eso, se puso de pie.

-….No puede evitarlo, son mayores de edad, la única que no va; soy yo, y no voy con él por que me rogó que no lo hiciera, si no, créame que me marcharía.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-..No…No…No pueden ir, es muy peligroso.-Repetía la profesora una y otra vez.

-..¿Y piensa dejarlo solo?-Preguntó Ron bruscamente.

-…Claro que no, pondré en aviso a la orden, yo misma iré.

-…Con todo respeto profesora, haga lo que estime mejor, pero Ron y yo nos marcharemos.-Dijo Hermione.

Por un momento pensaron que la mujer estallaría en ira, pero no fue así, de pronto su mirada cambio.

-…Síganme a mi despacho…-Ordeno, los chicos lo hicieron y dejaron a Ginny sola en la sala común.

Los tres caminaban por los pasillos desiertos, todos los demás eran ajenos a lo que acontecía, mientras Harry iba en busca de Voldemort, el mundo mágico comenzaba su día como si nada pasara.

En uno de los pasillos se cruzaron con Peeves, el poltergeist. Peeves estaba saltado y lazando bombas de olor.

-…Peeves, deja eso, necesito que busques a Hagrid inmediatamente- Ordeno la mujer, el poltergeist la miro por unos segundos pero Minerva apretó los ojos como diciendo,"ni te atrevas", entendiendo el mensaje, Peeves salio flotando por el pasillo.

Una vez en el despacho la mujer les ordeno que tomaran asiento. Minerva busco entre sus cajones y armarios una serie de elementos, junto todo sobre su escritorio y se los entrego.

-…Quiero que lleven todo esto con ustedes, les servirá. Ponga atención Señorita Granger, esto es Filtro de los Muertos, provoca que alguien caiga en un profundo sueño. Poción Multijugos, Filtro de la Paz, calma la ansiedad y alivia el nerviosismo. Poción de la Verdad y un poco de Félix Felices.-Luego saco de una caja un montón de monedas de oro.-…Lleven estas monedas, les servirá para comprar cosas y para lo que necesiten yo….-Nunca la habían visto desplomarse de esa forma, se noto la angustia y el terror en el rostro de la firme mujer.

-…Estaremos bien profesora.-Dijo Hermione tomando todo lo que estaba en el escritorio, la profesora se puso de pie saco de su armario dos nuevas y relucientes escobas, se las entrego y los abrazo como si fuera la última vez que fuera verlos.

-…Imagino que el Sr. Potter fue al valle Godric, avisare a la orden por medio de Hagrid, los encontraran en el cementerio, encuentren a Harry antes de que llegue a la vieja casa de sus padres. No teman, iremos todos.

Los jóvenes magos se fueron del despacho con rumbo incierto y sin saber que les deparaba el destino.

_**Esta historia continuara… **_


	32. La Comarca para pasar la noche

**Raúl (Markava), gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir leyendo este fic, pues aquí esta el final de esta historia, aun que en realidad no es final, simplemente hasta aquí llega, o por lo menos hasta aquí lo publicaron. **

**Ginny2812****: ****Gracias por tus comentarios, despues me paso por el fic que me dices, y bueno en cuanto a la traduccion del este fic, en realidad este es en español, cuando decia que redactava era por que la autora original ponia todo pegado, tanto dialogos como narracion, y pues si lo ponia asi aqui, pues nadie iba a leerlo jeje. **

**Pues aqui esta el final del fic, aun que en realidad no es final por que no hay final jeje, si no que me refiero a que ya no hay mas capitulos por publicar. Muchas gracias por pasarse por aqui y tomarse la molestia de leer y sobre todo de dejar comentario. **

**Capitulo 32 - La Comarca para pasar la noche**

Con todo listo para partir, los jóvenes tomaron sus bolsos y saludaron a Ginny, la sala común estaba vacía, a la pelirroja se le volvieron a humedecer los ojos, su hermano la brazo con cariño y apretó lo ojos.

-..Lo traeremos de regreso Ginny.-Le murmuro en voz suave.

Luego fue Hermione la que se aferro a su amiga, no hicieron falta las palabras, ellas se entendían, la castaña soltó a su amiga y se giro para salir por el retrato de la dama gorda, no miro atrás, camino con paso disidido mientras unas lágrimas se le resbalan por las mejillas.

Ron y ella llegaron hasta la puerta del castillo donde los esperaba la profesora McGonagall, Hermione tenia su escoba agarrada con la mano derecha y su novio vio que la chica temblaba.

-…Será mejor que viajes conmigo…-Le dijo, ella asintió con la cabeza y se monto en la escoba de Ron, el chico subió tras ella y luego apunto a la otra escoba y la encanto para que los siguiera.

-…No se preocupen, iremos todos.-Afirmo la profesora.

Ron le guiño un ojo y dio una patada al piso y la escoba se elevo, Hermione apretó a los ojos y se aferro al mango de la escoba, Ron la sostenía firmemente de la cintura.

-…Tranquila, no pasara nada…-Le susurro él.

Ron llevo la escoba por sobre las nubes, Hermione abría los ojos tímidamente y se sorprendió al ver las nubes bajo sus pies.

-…Es hermoso…-Dijo, Ron se sonrió, a pesar de su miedo a volar no podía dejar de reconocer que el espectáculo era maravilloso.

-…Harry nos lleva ventaja…-Murmuro el pelirrojo.-…Vuela muy bien y va solo, de todas formas estoy seguro que parara en cuanto llegue la noche, no es seguro volar de noche.

El viaje de ellos era de por si mas lento, Ron tenía razón, ellos eran dos sobre una escoba y debían esconderse y cambiar de rumbo constantemente por miedo a que los siguieran.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, el chico busco con la vista algún pueblo para pasar la noche, diviso desde lo alto lo que parecía ser una comarca.

-…Bajaremos aquí.-Anuncio.

La escoba comenzó a descender y la chica aterrada se aferraba de donde podía, aterrizaron en un campo plano y muy verde.

-…Nos tomara unos 20 minutos de caminata llegar hasta el pueblo.-Dijo Ron.-Podríamos desaparecer y aparecernos por ahí.-Afirmo el pelirrojo con seguridad.

Su novia negó con la cabeza.

-…No Ron, para desaparecer debemos estar seguros de que ese es un pueblo mágico, no estoy segura de que lo sea, lo mejor será caminar.-Dijo con sensatez la chica.

Así lo hicieron, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la entrada de la comarca, antes de llegar Hermione hizo aparecer un bolso grande donde guardaron las escobas.

-…No tenemos dinero muggle.-Murmuro el chico con algo de desesperación, su novia se metió la mano al bolsillo y le mostró unos billetes.

-…No es mucho, pero creo que nos alcanzara para pasar la noche y comer.-Confirmo la chica mirando el dinero.

Efectivamente el pueblo no era un pueblo mágico, era un lugar de vacaciones con un gran lago y cabañas en alquiler, al no ser temporada alta a los chicos no se les complico encontrar un lugar libre para pasar la noche, se ubicaron en un posada colonial muy bonita pero austera, la castaña saco el dinero y pago por la noche que pasarían allí.

El conserje del lugar les asigno una habitación en el primer piso, ellos subieron sus bolsos hasta la plata superior y entraron en su cuarto, era un lugar pequeño pero muy pulcro, todo estaba muy limpio, el suelo era todo de madera y la cama de dos plazas era de bronce y parecía antigua, las paredes eran blancas y solo colgaba un bello tapiz de telar en la pared donde se ubicaba la cabecera de la cama.

-…Necesito un baño- Dijo la castaña quitándose el chaleco que llevaba puesto, se metió en el baño y se perdió de la vista de su novio.

Ron aprovecho para acomodar los bolsos y busco una muda de ropa, luego entro en el pequeño cuarto de baño que estaba lleno de vapor, corrió la cortina del baño y observo a su novia que se estaba enjuagando el cabello.

-… ¿Me haces un lugar?...-Le pregunto con una sonrisa, la chica dio un pequeño salto.

-…Me has asustado Ron…-Se quejo ella pero igualmente sonrió, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara y el joven comenzó a desnudarse.

Para cuando él entro en la ducha la chica ya había terminado su baño, en lugar de salir de la ducha y dejarlo solo, tomo el jabón con su mano y comenzó a bañar a su novio que se dejaba hacer.

-…Tengo miedo…-Confeso el chico, ella lo tomo del rostro con sus manos llenas de espuma.

-…Yo también, pero venceremos Ron, Voldemort no ganara.-Afirmo ella, el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza al escuchar el nombre del mago tenebroso.

-…Debes llamarlo por su nombre Ron.-Argumentó la chica mientras pasaba el jabón por la espalda de su novio.

-…Como dice Harry, debes decirle Vo…Voldemort…-Ron abrió los labios, estaba a punto de intentar pronunciar su nombre, pero no pudo, todavía no podía decirlo.

Hermione lavo el rojo cabello de su novio con suma ternura tratando de que él se despejara un poco.

-….Eres tan dulce.-Le murmuro él al oído.

El baño termino y ambos salieron de la ducha, se vistieron y bajaron a comer algo antes de dormir, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba comer al pelirrojo no pudo ingerir demasiado, estaba sin apetito preguntándose donde demonios estaba su mejor amigo Harry.

Hermione lo notaba tenso y decidió pagar la cena y regresar al cuarto.

Se tiraron en la cama así vestidos como estaban y miraron el techo, Ron tomo la mano de su novia y la apretó con fuerzas.

-…Mañana nos levantaremos temprano y lo buscaremos.-Dijo, Hermione se giro y se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su novio, lo tomo del rostro y le beso la frente.

-..Todo estará bien.-Le murmuro la chica, él, la rodeo de la cintura y beso su cuello con delicadeza.

-…Te amo Herm, no quiero que nada te pase.-Confeso el pelirrojo, estaba atemorizado y solo ella podía contenerlo en ese momento.

-…Bésame Ron…-Suplico la chica.

Ron no lo dudo, así como estaban, ella recostada sobre él, comenzó a besarla en la boca, ella abría sus labios y lo recibía, necesitaba su lengua y sus caricias, él la llenaba de fuerzas.

-…Te amo Ron.-Gimió ella en el descanso de un beso, el chico la tomo de la nuca y volvió a besarla con desesperación, su lengua se metía en la boca de la chica con salvaje pasión, sus manos recorrieron la espalda de la chica y bajaron lentamente hasta su trasero, lo acaricio con suavidad.

-…Sé que no estamos en el mejor momento preciosa, pero necesito hacerte el amor.-Confeso el chico algo avergonzado.

Realmente estaban pasando por un momento terrible, pero hacer el amor era lo único que podía brindarle la paz que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, pensó que ella no querría, que estaba con su cabeza en Harry, pero se equivoco.

-…Yo también quiero hacerte el amor Ron.- Dijo ella gimiente, el joven se sonrió, se sintió mejor al saber que ella sentía lo mismo, ambos necesitaban sentirse, tenerse y renovar sus fuerzas, en el fondo de sus almas, deseaban sentirse por miedo a que fuera la ultima vez, la batalla que estaban a punto de librar no sería fácil, nadie garantizaba que fueran a salir ilesos, Ron solo quería tenerla, tenerla como si fuera la ultima vez.

Las manos del chico apretaron los muslos de la chica, su lengua se hundía en la boca de ella con desesperación, ella podía sentir como la lengua del chico acariciaba la suya mientras sus manos dejaban de acariciarla, lentamente le fue quitando la ropa, la desnudo mientras ella no dejaba de besarlo, la dejo solo con sus bragas puestas.

Ella le quito la camiseta y beso su torso desnudo, lamió su tórax con suavidad, paso su lengua húmeda por sobre los pezones de Ron haciéndolo estremecerse de deseo, el joven apretaba los ojos mientras gemía cada vez con mas fuerzas, la lengua de la chica lo enloquecía y lo llenaba de amor y placer, ella siguió con sus besos bajando mas y mas hasta llegar a su ingle, Ron arqueo la espalda sabiendo que estaba apunto de experimentar una gran sensación.

Hermione llego hasta la virilidad del joven y abrió su boca para saborearlo, parecía que quería comérselo a besos y eso era precisamente lo que hacia, Ron entornaba los ojos y se dejaba hacer, atrapo la nuca de la castaña con sus manos y apretó su nuca contra su sexo inflamado de deseo, estaba a punto de sucumbir cuando la aparto de él.

-…Detente…-Le dijo gimiente, la recostó en la cama y le quito las bragas. -…Abre las piernas preciosa.-Dijo casi en una suplica el muchacho.

Ella abrió sus piernas y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Ron ya estaba entre sus piernas saboreándola, su lengua lamía suavemente su clítoris como si fuera un caramelo delicioso, ella cerraba los ojos y gemía suavemente, la lengua del chico estaba enloquecida, no quería dejarla pero deseaba tenerla, subió por su cuerpo besándolo salvajemente hasta llegar a sus pechos, lamió sus pezones mientras ella repetía su nombre consiguiendo que el se excitara mas, la boca del chico mordisqueaba sus pezones llevándola al cielo.

-…Te amo preciosa, dime que quieres sentirme.-Rogó el chico.

-…Quiero sentirte Ron, entra en mi.-Respondió ella, el chico se acomodo entre sus piernas y la penetro.

-….Siénteme mi amor.-Decía él, estaba aterrado, no quería perderla, no quería que nada le pasara, estaba tan asustado que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras le hacía el amor, se clavo en ella profundamente.

-…Te siento Ron, te siento, eres mió y yo tuya, te amo.-Dijo ella embelezada de amor, sus cuerpos se tensaron una vez mas y él dejo salir su esencia pasional, ella repitió una vez que lo amaba, Ron la beso con ternura y ella se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba llorando.

-… ¿Por qué lloras amor?..- Pregunto ella.

-…Te amo Herm, solo eso, quiero terminar con esto, tengo tanto miedo.-Respondió él.

-…Ron, mírame, terminaremos con esto, encontraremos a Harry y mataremos al maldito de Voldemort, lo haremos, luego tu y yo nos iremos de viaje, lejos, solos tú y yo.-Termino diciendo la chica, el pelirrojo la beso en los labios con ternura.

-… ¿Cuándo esto termine, te casaras conmigo?-Inquirió él con un nudo en la garganta.

-…Si mi amor, me casare contigo.-Dijo la chica mientras Ron volvía a besarla.

_**Pues ahora si, este es el final. Después de este capitulo, Agata – la autora original - aun que ya había dejado el fic casi 5 meses atrás, desapareció, ya de eso 8 meses. **_

_**Muchas gracias todos los que se han pasado por aquí y han leído esta historia, y bueno gracias por la sugerencia de que lo termine yo, pero sinceramente siento que voy a arruinar la historia por completo, yo tengo otro genero que es la comedia y el romance. Y esto de las partes Hot´s pues, no es lo mío. **_

_**Bueno pues se despide Paola Prieto. Hasta la próxima. **_


End file.
